Shattered : A Dark Shadows Fan Fiction
by LovingEden
Summary: Welcome to Collinwood in the year 1991 - Barnabas Collins is now married to Victoria Winters, and they have many children together. Their eldest daughter, Angelique Angel is about to turn eighteen. But what happens when Roger Collins arrives with his new wife, Cassandra Blair - a woman who looks exactly like Angelique Bouchard - and his new step daughter, Ardestia?
1. Chapter 1 : October 1972

Barnabas sat upon a large bolder along the sea shore, as the bright moon and stars reflected off the water in the ocean. He slowly slid his hand into the pocket of his coat, fingering for something specific. He pulled out a small piece of purple glass and sighed. ''Angelique.'' He whispered to himself and placed the piece of glass back in to his pocket. Just then Victoria appeared behind him.

''May I sit?'' Victoria asked, looking down at Barnabas. He looked up and smiled.

''Of course my love.'' Barnabas smiled, sliding to the edge of the bolder so that Victoria could sit beside him. They sat in silence staring at the dark moonlit ocean, until Victoria lightly placed her head on Barnabas' shoulder and linking her arm with his. She let out a soft sigh, breathing in the cold air. Barnabas smiled, bringing his nose to her hair.

''Do you think she could of ever changed?'' Victoria asked.

''Who are you talking about my dear?'' Barnabas asked, looking down at Victoria.

''Angelique.'' Victoria said. ''If she hadn't of died, do you think she would of changed.''

''I don't know. Angelique was always very, confusing. But she never loved me, that's one thing I know for sure.'' Barnabas said.

''I don't believe that, I just don't think she knows how. She's never been loved by a man so how can she love one back?'' Victoria said, bringing her legs to her side and taking Barnabas' hand and wrapping it around her waist. Barnabas smiled as Victoria once again placed her head on his shoulder.

''Well none of that matters now, because I have you. Forever.'' Barnabas whispered into Victoria's ear. ''Your who I love. I've always loved you.'' Barnabas said.

''Always?'' Victoria asked, looking up at Barnabas. Barnabas softly placed his index finger beneath Victoria's chin. He leaned in and kissed Victoria.

''Always.'' Barnabas whispered. Victoria smiled and placed her head on Barnabas' shoulder again.


	2. Chapter 2 : June 1991

Barnabas yawned as he woke up from his previous eight hours of sleep. Slowly he slid off the top of his casket, rising up onto his feet. He let out a relaxing sigh. He stood there for a moment, feeling the ground beneath him shake a bit. Just then his children ran across the hallway and past Barnabas' room. Barnabas let out a small grunt as Victoria arouse from her coffin.

''Did I wake you?'' Barnabas asked, stepping out of his coffin and walking over to Victoria and placing a kiss upon her lips. Victoria smiled as Barnabas wrapped his arms around her waist. He was about to kiss her once again when he suddenly heard another thud.

''Barnabas, you should really go see what they are doing.'' Victoria whispered in Barnabas' ear.

''Shh..if your quiet maybe they'll stop being so boisterous.'' Barnabas whispered, bringing his index finger to her mouth. Victoria grinned until more noises were heard from upstairs.

''Or they'll just keep being loud.'' Victoria groaned, breaking away from Barnabas' embrace and walking over to the door to tell her children to settle down. Barnabas quickly walked over to Victoria's side and stopped her.

''I'll handle it my dear.'' Barnabas said, kissing Victoria's temple and walking out of the room and into the hallway. He loudly cleared his throat, but his children continued to run around the hallway. ''My observation about Victoria's hips was correct.'' Barnabas mumbled to himself.

One of his younger son's, Adrian, looked up at him. ''What?'' Adrian asked confused. Barnabas knelled down in front of his son and smiled.

''Good morning Adrian, what have I told you all about being boisterous in the morning?'' Barnabas asked, giving his daughter a stern look.

''I don't know, you use really big words dad.'' Adrian said in his usual blunt tone. 'What does 'BAisterious even mean?'' He crossed his arms in question.

''Boisterous.'' Barnabas corrected his son. Barnabas looked over Adrian's shoulder and spotted Victoria leaning against the wall, giggling at Adrian's question.. Barnabas looked down at his daughter and smiled. '' And it means to be too loud.'' Barnabas answered

''Ohhh.'' Adrian said. Just then one of Barnabas' older daughters, Angel, walked over to Adrian and her father.

''Is daddy using big words again, Munchkin?'' Angel asked, picking up Adrian, spinning him around in mid-air, and then placing him back on the ground. Adrian nodded his head as Angel placed him back on the ground.

''What word did you use this time?'' Angel grinned at her father.

''Boisterous.'' Barnabas answered. ''When I was Adrian's age I knew what Boisterous meant.'' Barnabas said.

''Well so did I, but some people are just slow learners, dad.'' Angel said. ''Isn't that right Munchkin?'' Angel said, looking down at Adrian who nodded his head and then ran off with his other siblings. Barnabas turned his head back to Angel.

''Do you know what is in ten days my dear Angelique?'' Barnabas asked. Angel rolled her eyes and turned away from the children and Barnabas' direction.

''The day that you stop calling me Angelique? Because I really don't like that name, it sounds weird. I like being called Angel.'' Angel said over her shoulder. Barnabas looked back at the children and then walked over to Angel, stepping in front of her.

''Well then allow me to rephrase that ; 'Do you know what is in ten days my dear Angel?'' Barnabas asked. Angel grinned and bobbed her head excitedly.

''It's my eighteenth birthday!'' Angel answered. Her brown eyes were glowing with excitement as she clapped her hands together once, and then crossed her arms over her stomach. Barnabas always wondered just where she got her brown eyes, for none of his other children possessed this same genetic trait as She. Victoria had always claimed it was He who passed on this trait, but Barnabas wouldn't know, for even when he had the ability to look into mirrors and see his own reflection, he never took the time to point out his own eye color. But it seemed so impossible, how could his first born be the only one of his many children to get his eyes? He smiled down at Angel.

''Indeed it is, so tell me my dear, what does my first born child desire on this occasion? Whatever it is I shall get it in it's best condition.'' Barnabas boasted, walking with Angel to the dining room.

''Anything?'' Angel asked excitedly.

''Anything.'' Barnabas repeated.

''Even if it has four wheels and involves a permit?'' Angel asked.

''You want a carriage for your birthday? I was told those were out of date.'' Barnabas gaped. Angel laughed, and shook her head.

''No, I meant I want a car. Preferably a black 91' Mustang.''

''How on earth would you drive a Mustang, isn't that a horse breed my dear?'' Barnabas asked, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. Angel laughed again.

''It's also a car dad. A really wicked car.'' Angel explained.

''I don't want you having something that is wicked, it could be cursed.'' Barnabas said worryingly.

''Wicked means cool dad.'' Angel said, placing a hand on her hand on her father's shoulder.

''Oh, I see.'' Barnabas said. Angel smirked, bringing her hand back to her side.

''So what are the chances of me getting that car?'' Angel asked, raising her eyebrows.

''Do you even know how to operate a motor vehicle?'' Barnabas asked. Angel pressed her lips together.

''No, but can't you teach me?'' Angel begged, holding her hands together as if she was praying.

''Dear I'm not very advanced in technology.'' Barnabas sighed.

''Well doesn't mom know how to drive a car?'' Angel asked.

''Sadly, no.'' Barnabas shook his head. Angel let out a large sigh.

''So I can't have a car?'' Angel asked.

''I never said that.'' Barnabas countered.

''So then what are you saying?'' Angel asked annoyingly.

''I'm saying, I shall think about it.'' Barnabas said. ''Until then you and your mother shall plan the most incredible ball ever.'' Barnabas exclaimed. Angel pressed her lips together. Barnabas gave Angel a worried look.

''What is wrong my dear?'' Barnabas asked. Angel looked around the hallway to make sure no one was around, and then she pulled Barnabas around a corner.

''Everyone at school thinks I'm the freaky rich bitch, why add a venue and a tiara?'' Angel pressed her lips together.

''You are not in any way...freaky.'' Barnabas countered, reaching out to rub Angel's arm, but she swiftly moved away.

''Dad, my parents are vampires, my mom looks like she could be my sister, and I have at least fifteen other siblings.'' Angel sighed, looking down at the floor.

''Dear, everyone in this town knows that your mother and I are vampires, and half of Collinsport's population is made up of immortals. I thought you said you had a few friends that were vampires. And you have eight siblings dear, 4 sisters, 4 brothers.'' Barnabas crossed his arms. Angel slowly looked up at Barnabas who was looked down at her with eyes of concern.

''I lost count after Adrian was born- and I do have friends. I just don't want to draw any more attention to myself then I already do.'' Angel groaned.

''There is nothing wrong with being a little different.'' Barnabas exclaimed. ''At least consider having a party of sorts?'' Barnabas implored.

''Dad, I'll think about it. But honestly, I'm not a party type of person.'' Angel said, walking off.

''As long as it's in your thoughts.'' Barnabas yelled down the hallway. Angel lifted her thumb in the air and walked back to her room. Barnabas heard a door slowly creep open behind him.

''Boo.'' a voice said, causing Barnabas to jump. The door opened completely to reveal Carolyn in her mortal form, with a smirk on her face.

''You scared me.'' Barnabas sighed.

''All I said was Boo.'' Carolyn laughed.

''Ugh, you'd think considering your thirty that you'd grow up Carolyn.'' Barnabas scoffed, storming down the hallway.

''Well you'd think after 200 years that you'd be dead.'' Carolyn yelled down the hallway. ''If only you hadn't pissed that witch off, then all of us Collinses would be fine right now.''

''I'm going to ignore that disgusting remark and tell myself that your just not a morning person.'' Barnabas said.

''You do that, either way it's true.'' Carolyn muttured.

''You tell yourself that my dear.'' Barnabas said over his shoulder and turned around the corner. He turned to his right to see David walking in his direction.

''I heard yelling, I'm guessing Carolyn is awake.'' David said, rubbing his temple and letting out a tired yawn.

''You are correct.'' Barnabas said. ''And she's not happy.''

''She's never happy.'' David said. ''The woman needs a husband.''

''And I would suggest you, but they kind of discourage cousins marrying cousins in this lifetime don't they?'' Barnabas smirked. David let out a soft chuckle.

''Well maybe if my daughter decides to have a ball for her birthday, I will have her invite some of her male friends.'' Barnabas suggested.

''Uncle Barnabas, Angel is half Carolyn's age.'' David reminded.

''So?'' Barnabas asked.

''So her male friends probably are too.'' David explained.

''Well If it will change her attitude who gives a damn?'' Barnabas countered.

''She needs to find someone on her own.'' David placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Hey maybe she's a lesbian.'' David laughed.

''A lesbi- what?'' Barnabas questioned.

''What have you been doing for the past seventeen years? A lesbian is when two girls do stuff that a man and a woman usually do. Some even get married, and have..'' David trailed off.

''No...Is that even legal?'' Barnabas gasped.

''I don't know, all I know is that it could explain a lot.'' David raised his eyebrows.

''Yes. It could.'' Barnabas hissed.

''But who knows, maybe she just hasn't found the right man yet. I wouldn't see how it would be easy for her to find a husband under her circumstances anyways. Not many men find a thirty year old werewolf very...sexy.'' David murmured.

''All I know is that when I was thirty, and a mortal, all I could think about is getting to have intercourse with a witch.'' Barnabas grinned.

''True, but that was over two hundred years ago, times have changed.'' David said.

''So what do you suppose we do?'' Barnabas asked.

''Nothing, that's the only thing we can do.'' David said, and then walked past Barnabas, disappearing into another hallway. Barnabas watched David as he turned around the corner.

''Maybe not.'' Barnabas smirked. ''William!'' Barnabas yelled, quickly walking down the hallway. He was startled as the door opened behind him.

''You found me. Congratulations.'' William spat. Barnabas turned his body towards William, leaning his hand against the door frame.

''May I ask you a question?'' Barnabas asked. William smirked.

''You just did.'' William remarked, grinning as Barnabas rolled his eyes at him. William sighed, ''What is it?'' William asked. Barnabas smiled a bit.

''What is your personal opinion on Carolyn?'' Barnabas asked.

''Honestly? Well no offense, I know she is your niece, but the woman is a complete and utter bitch.'' William pressed his lips together as he leaned his shoulder into the door frame.

''I see.'' Barnabas said, looking down at the floor. ''But do you find her at all appealing?'' Barnabas said, looking up at Willie. Willie thought about Barnabas' question for a moment and then shrugged.

''Physically, yes. But I don't think I could ever see myself in a relationship with her. Her attitude towards life is depressing and bitter.''

''This is being said by the bitter drunk.'' Barnabas hissed.

''Point taken, but still I have had my fair share of relationships. She has not.'' Willie said in a whisper. ''Look, I don't know why your asking me these questions. But if your trying to bribe me into marrying her or whatever people did to get a man to unwillingly marry a woman in the 1800's, don't waste your time. She's too young for me. I'm about to turn fifty, she's only thirty. I was twenty when she was born.'' William said, attempting to close his door in Barnabas' face. Barnabas pried the door back open with his hand, leaving it on the door as he leaned his face closer to Williams.

''Who said anything about money? Yes, the woman is thirty, but do you really care or are you just making up excuses to go back to rest?'' Barnabas asked. ''Because I can assure you if age is your worry, I can certainly change that.'' Barnabas smirked, showing his fangs. William backed up a little.

''So what are you asking me to do?'' William asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Anything that will improve her mood. Your right about her attitude towards life, it's nothing but bitter.'' Barnabas snarled. ''And I never said anything about marriage.''

''So just sex? Well then I'd be all for it, but like I said. She's young and beautiful, while I'm old and wrinkly.'' Willie said.

''I'm sure there is a spell I could use to change that.'' Barnabas whispered.

''I'm sure you could. But even then I highly doubt she'd want to get in the sack.'' Willie countered.

''Well you never know.'' Barnabas replied.

''You really want me to do this?'' Willie crossed his arms.

''Very much yes. The woman never leaves her room, and she scares the children.'' Barnabas whispered the last part about his children, not wanting Carolyn to hear him. Willie chuckled, and then nodded his head.

''Fine, I'll do it.'' Willie said. Barnabas grinned.

''Splendid.'' Barnabas said. Just then there was a knock at the front door. Barnabas looked at the door and turned his head to William, stepping out of the doorway. Willie gave Barnabas a confused look.

''Getting the door is your job.'' Barnabas said, nodding his head toward the door. Willie sighed, walking out of his bedroom and over to the door. Barnabas walked close behind, causing Willie to look back at Barnabas with a weird look as he opened the door.

''Hello Barnabas.'' Roger said with a smile, causing Willie to turn his head to Roger. He and Barnabas took a step back.

''Roger?'' Barnabas asked. ''What are you doing here? Oh no let me guess, your a little short of whoring money?'' Barnabas spat. Roger rolled his eyes.

''Actually no, I came to have you meet my amazing wife and step-daughter.'' Roger said, turning his head to the two women walking towards the door. Barnabas kept his eyes on who he assumed was Rogers wife. His wife looked strangely familiar, as did the younger woman, but Rogers wife stood out much more. Roger smiled at Barnabas' gaze, wrapping his left arm around his wife and gripped his right hand on the shoulder blade of his step-daughter. The step daughter, who was wearing a black and white plaid patterened blouse hidden under a black leather jacket, which seemed to also have fringes on the shoulder, but were hidden under Roger's hand, rolled her shoulder out of Rogers grasp as soon as she was forced into it, while Roger's wife stayed in his embrace. ''This is Cassandra Blair-Collins, and this is Ardestia Blair.'' Roger smiled, ignoring Ardestia's slightly irritated response to his hold.

''Blair?'' Barnabas said, giving Roger a weird look. Barnabas suddenly realized who Cassandra looked like. Barnabas smiled walking closer to Cassandra, who held out her hand.

''You must be Barnabas.'' Cassandra said in a soft tone. Barnabas smiled, kissing Cassandra's hand.

''Indeed I am.'' Barnabas said, gazing at Cassandra. ''I'm sorry but I must ask, are you in any way related to the Bouchard family? If so, have you ever heard of Angelique Bouchard'' Barnabas asked. Cassandra nervously pulled her hand away.

''I've never head of an Angelique,nor am I related to a Bouchard'' Cassandra replied.

''Oh don't mind him, he's just paranoid.'' Roger said, waving his hand in mid-air. Ardestia looked up at Roger.

''About what?'' Ardestia asked in a curious tone. She glared at Barnabas out of the corner of her eye.

''Your step-father is mistaken my dear. I was simply asking a question.'' Barnabas exclaimed, giving Roger a stern look. Ardestia turned her attention to her mother fully.

''It's fine, really.'' Cassandra said, placing a hand on Ardestia's shoulder and smiling at Barnabas. This time, Ardestia did not jerk her arm away, if anything she embraced it, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist. Roger removed his arm from Cassandra's shoulder and slid it's hand into his back pocket.

''Did you come all the way here just to boast at your marriage?'' Willie spat, crossing his arms in question. He had stood silent up until now. Causing everyone to not even remember his prescence, but no one showed such feelings on their faces.

''Actually no, I came here in wishes of a favor.'' Roger said.

''I knew you needed money.'' Barnabas immediately jumped to this conclusion, considering that is the only reason the he had ever contacted him over the past fifteen years, and as always his sister Elizabeth never hesitated to give him more money than Barnabas believed he deserved. Although Barnabas didn't believe he deserved any at all, he shouldn't even be considered family after the way he left his son David. Crossing his arms., he looked at Roger with a disgusted look.

''I thought you said you had this taken care of.'' Ardestia murmured, glaring up at Roger until slowly turning her eyes to Barnabas. Cassandra tightened her grip on Ardestia, pulling her deeper into her chest in what appeared to be an attempt of comfort.

''I do Ardestia.'' Roger hissed, giving Ardestia a stern snarl.

''Whatever.'' Ardestia spat, rolling her arms. Cassandra sighed and lifted her at Roger, who looked at the open door out of the corner of his eye. Cassandra then looked down at Ardestia.

''Dear why don't you come help me at the car?'' Cassandra suggested, patting Ardestia's back. Ardestia sighed and then nodded her head, breaking away from their embrace. Cassandra smiled as Ardestia walked with her back across the sidewalk. She lightly placed her hand along Ardestia's back, looking back at Barnabas with a small smile. Barnabas gave Cassandra a confused look and turned to Roger.

''Are you sure she is no way related to Angelique?'' Barnabas asked, raising an eyebrow. Roger rolled his eyes.

''Don't you think I would know?'' Roger asked.

''I wouldn't.'' Willie said. Roger snarled at Willie, who simply grinned in satisfaction.

''William, would you mind retreating to your room?'' Barnabas asked. Willie sighed and turned on his heel and walked down the hallway, leaving Roger and Barnabas alone at the doorway. Barnabas waited until he heard his bedroom door slam shut and the hallway go back to it's original silence.

''Now tell me, how much do you need this time, so I can go discuss it with your sister.'' Barnabas hissed, taking a step away to Roger and crossing his arms.

''Well Cassandra and I are in a bit of a financial problem.'' Roger said, stepping into the house voluntarily. He roamed around the home, startled as a young child ran across the hallway.

''What kind of financial problem?'' Barnabas asked in an irriated tone.

''Our house has been foreclosed.'' Roger sighed. He looked down at the floor in sorrow and then looked back up at Barnabas.

''And \what does that mean?'' Barnabas asked, raising an eyebrow and keeping his arms crossed.

''It means our house was taken by the government, and we need a place to stay.''

''And you think just because you walk in with a family, that I'll welcome you in as if your still a part of this one?'' Barnabas scoffed.

''We just need a place to stay until I can get a steady job, which is another thing I was hoping you could help me with.'' Roger followed Barnabas as he walked farther away from the doorway.

''I'm sorry, but if you expect me to forget about your previous actions and welcome you into my home then you are mistaken.'' Barnabas said, turning around on his heel and walking over to the door again.

''Look, I'm not proud of what I did to David. I was a complete ass and I shouldn't of left him alone like that. He isn't crazy, I know that.''

''And how is that you know now? Has it really taken you fifteen years?do you know?'' Barnabas scoffed.

''Because Ardestia...'' Roger took a moment to make sure no one else was around, ''she's a witch.'' Roger whispered.

''She's a witch?'' Barnabas gasped. Roger nodded his head.

''Is her mother a witch as well?'' Barnabas asked, watching Cassandra and Ardestia converse in the front lawn. Roger turned his head to see what Barnabas was looking at and then shook his head, pressing his lips together.

''I've changed, I really have. I swear. And if David was here I'd tell him that.'' Roger said.

''He is here, he's in the dining room with the children.'' Barnabas said, taking a step away from the door.

''You have children?'' Roger asked in surprise. Barnabas grinned and nodded his head.

''Victoria and I have many children actually.'' Barnabas boasted. ''6 girls and 4 boys.''

''Well that's fantastic.'' Roger patted Barnabas on the back. Barnabas stood awkwardly, waiting for Roger to remove his hand. Roger grinned at Barnabas' discomfort and brought his hand back to side.

''So can I stay?'' Roger asked, crossing his arms in question. Barnabas looked down at the floor in thought for a long moment, trying to rule out the pro's and con's of having Roger, as well as his wife and step-daughter, living in this home. While it would be nice to have another man in the house who could help with the family buisness that Barnabas had to start up again after the house fire, it would also be hard for David to handle. Barnabas looked up at Roger and sighed.

''If you go tell David you're sorry as well, then yes. But your staying in the left wing. No one uses that wing, and I don't want you disrupting the children.'' Barnabas said, walking down the hallway leading to the dining room.'' Roger nodded his head.

''Of course.'' Roger said, walking into the dining room, smiling at David who was looking across the table at one of Barnabas' sons, smiling as the young boy ranted about something. Barnabas cleared his throat to get David's attention. David looked up at Barnabas, immediately widening his eyes at the sight of his father.

''What the hell is he doing here?'' David snarled. Roger sighed.

''I came to tell you I'm sorry.'' Roger said.

''Your almost eighteen years late.'' David spat. ''And you sure didn't seem sorry when you left.'' David added.

''Well better late then never right?'' Roger said in a soft tone. David chuckled sarcastically, slowly standing up from his chair and walking over to Roger.

''It doesn't work like that.'' David said. Roger looked down at the floor.

''I suppose your right. I guess I'll just go then.'' Roger sighed. ''Thank you Barnabas, I'm sure I'll be able to make other arrangements.'' Roger said walking over to the door.

David grinned, walking back over to his chair and sitting down. Barnabas gave David a nervous look and then turned his head to Roger, who was walking towards the door.

''Let him go.'' David said with an irritated grin. ''He shouldn't have came here.'' He kept his eyes on his breakfeast.


	3. Chapter 3 : He shouldn't have came here

Barnabas looked back at David and then shook his head. He turned on his heel and walked quickly over to Roger. ''Roger wait!'' Barnabas yelled down the hallway. Roger quickly turned around.

''What?'' Roger asked. Barnabas sighed.

''You can stay.'' Barnabas breathed.

''But I thought you said I could only stay if David forgave me.'' David said, crossing his arms.

''Well he'll come around.'' Barnabas replied.

''Well if you insist then okay.'' Roger grinned, walking over and hugging Barnabas, who again stood there awkwardly.

''Welcome home Roger.'' Barnabas said as Roger slowly pulled away from his embrace. Just then Ardestia and Cassandra walked up to the doorway.

''Is everything okay?'' Cassandra asked. Roger smiled, walking over and slowly pulling Cassandra and Ardestia inside.

''Everything is fine Mrs. Collins.'' Barnabas said. ''Welcome to the family, both of you.'' Barnabas said, looking at Cassandra and then at Ardestia.

''It's a pleasure to be here, isn't it Ardestia?'' Cassandra said, looking at her daughter. Ardestia looked up at Barnabas and faked a smile.

''Of course mother.'' Ardestia smiled. Barnabas smiled back at Ardestia.

''How about I show you all your rooms?'' Barnabas suggested. Cassandra smiled at her husband and then nodded at Barnabas.

''Please do.'' Roger smiled. Barnabas nodded his head and began walking through the hallway leading to the dining room. He stopped at a door and slowly opened it. The door revealed a set of stairs leading to a secret wing. Barnabas stepped out of the way, offering for anyone to get in front with them. When no one stepped forward he nodded his head and walked down the stairs slowly, looking back every few steps to make sure Roger and his family were still close behind. Once they were all downstairs he turned down another hallway.

''What was that? Some secret stairway?'' Ardestia questioned as she followed Barnabas down the hallway.

''I suppose you could say that.'' Barnabas said, smiling back at Ardestia. Barnabas turned around another corner and then stopped in front a series of doors.

''Why are we stopping?'' Cassandra asked Roger.

''Welcome to the left wing.'' Barnabas said, looking back at Roger and Cassandra.

''So your finally getting use out of this thing?'' Roger smiled.

''Well we used it for storage, but there happens to be a few extra rooms for you.'' Barnabas explained, walking over to a door and slowly opening it.

''This room is-'' Barnabas said, but caught Cassandra smirking at Barnabas.

''The master bedroom.'' Cassandra whispered. Barnabas looked up at Cassandra and then nodded his head.

''Indeed it is.'' Barnabas said. Roger and Ardestia gave Cassandra and Barnabas a weird look.

''Oh really? I was just guessing.'' Cassandra smiled, looking at Ardestia and Roger. Barnabas walked to the end of the hall, stopping at the very last door.

''And this is the other room, I'm sorry dear, but it's a little more messy than your parents.'' Barnabas grinned to Ardestia as he opened the door. Ardestia slowly walked over to the other side of the hallway, and peeked her head into the room. She looked around and then shrugged.

''I always get the messy stuff, it's okay.'' Ardestia smiled, stepping inside her room.

''Are you sure?'' Barnabas asked. Ardestia took a seat on the old mattress, jumping back as it creaked. Ardestia nodded her head.

''I'll be fine sir.'' Ardestia smiled.

''Splendid.'' Barnabas grinned at Ardestia. Barnabas and Ardestia were silent for a moment until Barnabas cleared his throat. ''Well I guess I'll leave you and your parents to get settled then.'' Barnabas said.

''Sounds great, sir.'' Ardestia smiled, propping her legs on the bed, jumping again when it creaked. Barnabas nodded his head and walked away from the door frame.

''Oh and Ardestia.'' Barnabas said, walking back to the door frame. Ardestia looked up at Barnabas.

''Yes sir?'' Ardestia lifted her head up to give her attention to Barnabas. Her brown eyes glowed against the sunlight peeking out of the window and she tilted her head in question.

''Please my dear, address me as Barnabas.'' Barnabas insisted, looking at Ardestia with comforting eyes.

''Well technically you are my uncle now, so wouldn't Uncle Barnabas be more accurate?'' Ardestia countered.

''Well you are free to call me that as well.'' Barnabas smiled.

''Okay.'' Ardestia grinned, looking up at the wall. Barnabas stood in the doorway awkwardly as Ardestia closed her eyes, and then opened them again, turning her head to Barnabas.

''Was that all?'' Ardestia asked. Barnabas nodded his head and nervously smiled.

''It's just you look so much like your mother, it's quite bazaar really.'' Barnabas said.

''That's what everybody tells me.'' Ardestia smiled.

''Well I bet you agree that you are very beautiful then.'' Barnabas smirked.

''No, actually I find myself to be very much the opposite, but thank-you.'' Ardestia blushed.

''Your welcome.'' Barnabas grinned. ''Well I must be going, I have things to attend to upstairs. If you need anything just ask, and if you can't find me, then ask someone who knows where I am.'' Barnabas smiled, walking away.

''Thanks Uncle Barnabas.'' Ardestia called out as Barnabas walked away from the door frame. Barnabas stopped walking for a moment.

''Your welcome my dear.'' Barnabas called back.

Cassandra opened her bedroom door, startling Barnabas. Barnabas let out a quiet shriek. Cassandra jumped back.

''Oh I'm sorry.'' Cassandra said, closing the door behind her.

''Oh it's fine miss, I was just telling your beautiful daughter that if she needed anything to let me or someone know.'' Barnabas explained. Cassandra nodded her head.

''I see.'' Cassandra said.

''And of course that applies to as well.'' Barnabas grinned. Cassandra smiled a bit.

''Why thank-you Barnabas.'' Cassandra said.

''Your welcome, now where were you planning on going may I ask?'' Barnabas asked.

''Oh I was just going to go get some more luggage out of the car.'' Cassandra explained.

''Well would you like me to help?'' Barnabas asked. Cassandra gave Barnabas a weird look.

''Are you sure you can do that?'' Cassandra asked. Barnabas raised an eyebrow.

''Well of course, just let me put on a coat and glasses and I am fine.''

''Why a coat? It's eighty five degrees outside.'' Cassandra said, walking slowly over to the stairway.

''Well, um, if you must know, I have a skin condition.'' Barnabas said, walking past Cassandra, grasping his hand on the railing attached to the wall. Cassandra smirked, walking close behind Barnabas.

''So that's what you call it now?'' Cassandra murmured. Barnabas turned and raised an eyebrow.

''Pardon?'' Barnabas asked.

''Oh nothing, just trying to think whether or not I got all of Ardestia's things out of the car.'' Cassandra said. Barnabas nodded his head, turning back around.

''She's a beautiful young woman.'' Barnabas looked back at Cassandra, who blushed.

''Thank-you.'' Cassandra said in a soft tone as Barnabas and Cassandra reached the top of the stairway. They both looked down at the doorknob, and then back up at each other.

''She must get it from her mother.'' Barnabas opened the door and waited until Cassandra walked through to close it. He then walked in front of Cassandra who blushed and then shook her head.

''I personally believe she got it from her father.'' Cassandra said following Barnabas through the hallway.

''And who is her father exactly?'' Barnabas asked, keeping his head forward as he walked over to the coat rack, pulling his coat and glasses, and then slipping them on his arms and face. He then placed his fedora on his head and opened the front door, waiting for Cassandra to step through. Cassandra stood in place, seeming hesitant to both answer Barnabas' question and walking outside.

''I don't know.'' Cassandra said. ''I guess you could say I was very much around at the time. I wasn't a whore, I just didn't know who or what I wanted, but you really don't know what you want at twenty do you?'' Cassandra sighed, walking through the door.

''I guess not.'' Barnabas nodded his head. ''Either way, your daughter is very lovely, and very well mannered too.'' Barnabas added, closing the door behind him.

''That I have no clue how she got that. I tried to give Ardestia as much freedom as she deserved, due to the fact that my parents were very strict when I was a child.'' Cassandra said as she and Barnabas walked along the sidewalk.

''My parents were somewhat strict when it came to raising me. But they didn't really raise me for long, they died during my mid-adolescent years.'' Barnabas explained. Cassandra was quiet, causing Barnabas to look at her. Cassandra nervously smiled at Barnabas.

''I'm sorry to hear that.'' Cassandra said with a condonable look in her eyes.

''It's okay, my parents death happened ages ago.'' Barnabas smiled.

''Well as long your doing well now.'' Cassandra replied as they approached the car.

''I am doing very well thank-you.'' Barnabas smiled at Cassandra as she pulled a large suitcase from the trunk of the car. Barnabas walked over to Cassandra, placing his hand over Cassandra's. ''Allow me.'' Barnabas said, looking up at Cassandra. Cassandra smiled, removing her hand. Barnabas had not been paying attention for Cassandra let out a painful groan and leaned against the back of the car.

The luggage had been slammed onto Cassandra's left foot. Barnabas gasped, picking up the suitcase. ''My apologies.'' Barnabas gasped, looking down at Cassandra's foot. Cassandra looked up at Barnabas and sighed.

''It's okay.'' Cassandra said, looking up at Barnabas. Barnabas looked up at Cassandra. The two gazed at each other for a minute and then heard Roger walk out the front door, short cutting through the lawn. He saw Cassandra leaning on the car and then suddenly the alert system went off, causing Cassandra to fall into Barnabas' arms. Roger ran over to Cassandra's side.

''What happened?'' Roger asked.

''It's all my fault.'' Barnabas sighed.

''All you were doing was trying to help. You did nothing wrong.'' Cassandra insisted.

''I'm sure Cassandra is right Barnabas.'' Roger said. Cassandra nodded her head.

''Well let's get your wife back inside, before I somehow cause her to break a vital bone.'' Barnabas joked. Roger nodded his head. He scooped Cassandra in his arms and walked back inside. He walked through over to the hallway when Barnabas stepped in front of him.

''Oh no need to take her downstairs, it will be too hard to get her back up for dinner.'' Barnabas said. ''Just lay her down in David's medical office.'' Barnabas said, walking away from the hallway and past the large catwalk. He turned around a corner and stopped at a door. Roger followed close behind, keeping Cassandra in his arms.

''David still has a doctor?'' Roger asked following Barnabas through the house. Barnabas grinned once he was at the door.

''He is a doctor.'' Barnabas answered. Roger gave Barnabas a surprised look as Barnabas opened the door to reveal a room filled with scientific chemicals, and medical tools. Barnabas pointed at one of the medical beds.

''What kind of doctor is he?'' Cassandra asked as Roger placed her down on the medical bed.

Just then David appeared in the doorway, clearing his throat to get Cassandra's attention. ''I'm a scientist, and I also am getting my degree to become a surgeon.'' David said, walking into the medical office.

''What kind of scientist are you?'' Cassandra asked in a curious tone, leaning her arms on the operating table.

''I study in earth science. Mainly the reproduction area. But I find myself going as far as dissection in some of my experiments. Which is why I'm currently going to med school, I've decided to also become a surgeon.'' David answered.

''That's insane.'' Roger said. David looked at Roger in irritation, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. ''I didn't mean it like that son, I meant I'm so proud of you. Now tell me, how is your mother?'' Roger asked. David looked up at Roger and scoffed.

''Make jokes dad, you always thought I was crazy.'' David spat. Roger sighed.

''I don't think your crazy.'' Roger said, walking over to David and placing a hand on his shoulder. David stared down at his father's grip on him. He jerked his arm away and glared at Cassandra.

''Who is this woman anyways?'' David asked Roger in a rude tone.

''I'm Rogers wife, Cassandra. You must be David. I hear you can see ghosts?'' Cassandra asked, ignoring David's rude tone and smiling at him.

''He talks about it too? What the hell?'' David said in a loud tone, storming over to Roger.

''Oh no, he just told me once. It's okay, my daughter is a little different too.'' Cassandra explained, waving her arms in the air.

''That's what you call it?'' David asked. ''And tell me, what exactly makes your daughter different?'' David asked, walking over to Cassandra with his arms crossed.

''She's a witch. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. She never uses her powers though, unless she gets lazy. So I really shouldn't say never.'' Cassandra joked. David grinned at Cassandra's light personality, for it was almost refreshing to his attitude.

''It doesn't sound crazy.'' David said, looking down at Cassandra's legs.. ''If anything I'm sure she'll fit into this family just fine.''

''Well that makes me feel better.'' Cassandra smiled. ''Doesn't it make you feel better dear?'' Cassandra said, looking at Roger. Roger nodded his head and walked over to Cassandra's side, patting her injured leg. Cassandra winced in pain.

''It makes me feel much better.'' Roger smiled, he leaned in to kiss Cassandra, but leaned back, looking at David out of the corner of his eye. He was facing the wall as if talking to someone.

''It's okay. Mom said you can kiss her.'' David muttered, turning his head to Roger and looking down at the floor.

''But what do you say?''

''I say you can do whatever the hell you want.'' David grunted. Looking up at Roger and walking over to the door.

''And what does that mean?'' Roger followed David to the door.

''Whatever you want it to mean.'' David replied, walking out of the room. Roger sighed, turning his head to Barnabas and Cassandra, who both shrugged.

''I'm going to go talk to him.'' Roger exclaimed, walking out of the office and following David down the hall. ''Then I guess that means you forgive me?'' Roger yelled down the hallway. David turned on his heel and walked back to Roger. David smirked once he was facing Roger.

''Not quite.'' David hissed, and then turned back around. He turned around the corner and walked down the hallway and sat back down at the dining room table. Roger quickly and quietly followed David through the hallway, hiding behind the wall in front of the dining room.

''What the hell was that about?'' Barnabas and Victoria's 15 year old daughter, Ariel, asked. She held a turkey sandwich in her hands and looked up at David. Her green eyes were filled with curiosity and her lips curled into a smile that made her seem blunt.

''Nothing.'' David breathed. ''It just seems that we are going to have a few guests staying with us for a while.'' David cut into his steak.

''And who are they?'' Angel asked, looking up from her little brother, Adrian, who was standing on his chair, attempting to climb onto the table. Angel pulled him back into his seat, mumbling something into his ear that caused him to groan in defeat. David looked down in thought and then back up at Angel.

''Distant relatives.'' David said, faking a smile as he took a bite of his breakfast.

''Cool.''

''They have a daughter.'' David added, lifting his head up to Angel with a smile. Angel wiped something off of Adrian's face with a napkin and threw it onto his dirty plate.

''Great, another little kid to take care of.'' Angel groaned as she stood up, taking Adrian's lunch plate, as well as her own and walking over to the kitchen

''I'm not little.'' Adrian countered, crossing his arms.

''Of course your not.'' Angel said in a soft tone, walking back into the dining room. She moved some hair out of Adrian's face before returning to her seat next to him.

''Actually, I believe she's around your age.'' David didn't know if this was true, but the way Cassandra seemed to put it, she couldn't have been younger than her.

''Really?'' Angel turned her head to David with a pleasured grin. ''Well then I can't wait to meet her tonight at dinner.'' Angel said, and then turned her attention back to Adrian.

''I can.'' David murmured, causing both Angel and Ariel to look up at David again.

''What?' Ariel asked, looking up from her now half-eaten sandwich.

David shook his head, waving his hand in the air in hopes of his comment being ignored.''Nothing.'' David replied.

''What's nothing?'' Carolyn asked, walking into the dining room. Her face looked much more alive than it had that morning. She wore a blue sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans, with white converse.

''Nothing is nothing.'' one of Barnabas' son's said. The young boy smiled, humored by his own remark.

''Nothing is never nothing.'' Carolyn countered, pointing at the young boy as if to prove it.

''Then what is nothing?'' Angel asked.

''Something.'' Carolyn countered with a groan as circled around the dining room before finally taking a seat next to David at the left end of the table.

''You are just too confusing.'' Ariel sighed. Carolyn and Angel smiled as Ariel dramatically slammed her head into the palms of her head, dragging them down her face with frustration.

''So what is this nothing?'' Carolyn turned her head to David and slid her elbow onto the top of the table and leaned her head on the palm of her hand.

''I was just telling Angel and Ariel about how we have some guests staying with us.'' David answered and then took another bite of his lunch.

''What?'' Carolyn asked, crossing her arms.

''You remember Roger don't you?'' David raised an eyebrow with slight irritation. Carolyn gasped, slowly sitting up in her chair.

''No.'' Carolyn said. ''He can't be staying here!'' Carolyn exclaimed with disbelief, clapping her hand over her mouth. David slowly nodded his head.

''He is.'' David sighed.

''Not if I can help it.'' Carolyn growled, sitting up from her chair and walking towards the direction of the hallway. David quickly grabbed onto Carolyn's arm, causing her to spin around. ''Let me go!'' Carolyn demanded as David also stood up from his chair.

''Just let it go Carol!'' David growled. Carolyn glared up at David for a moment before rolling her eyes and leaning forward.

''But what about-'' Carolyn whispered. David gave Carolyn a stern look. Carolyn sighed, sitting back down in her chair. Angel and Ariel exchanged a confused look before looking at Carolyn and David.

''What did he do?'' Angel asked. David and Carolyn exchanged worried looks and then sighed.

''He and I just never got along. I haven't seen him or even talked to him in fifteen years.'' David said, taking a bite of his food. Angel nodded his head.

''Oh.'' Angel sighed. ''Well still I bet Roger has changed since then.'' Angel said.

''Maybe your right Angelique.'' Carolyn faked a smile. Angel smiled back, and then turned her attention to her little brother, Adrian. David grabbed a hold of Carolyn, dragging her into the kitchen. Carolyn looked back at Angel and then nodded her head as David pulled her into the kitchen.

While this was going on, Roger had been listening in on the conversation. Roger slowly walked back around the corner, hiding behind the doorway which led to the back of the kitchen.

''He has a wife.'' David whispered once they were alone in the kitchen.

''He has a wife?'' Carolyn exclaimed. David softly placed a finger against Carolyn's lips, making a sound for her to be quiet. Carolyn rolled her eyes. ''He has a wife?'' Carolyn asked in a softer tone.

''And a step-daughter.'' David angrily, taking a seat at the work table. Carolyn sighed, leaning against the cabinets.

''It's like he completely forgot that he had a son. And now he's all the sudden back here? Does Barnabas know about this?'' Carolyn asked.

''He allowed it.'' David scoffed. ''And the worst part is that my father expects me to forgive him for all of his bullshit.''

Carolyn sighed and walked over to David. She placed a hand on his shoulder and then pulled him into a hug.

''Everything will be okay.'' Carolyn said into David's ear. David stood still in shock for a moment, due to the fact that normally Carolyn wouldn't even hug her pillow, let alone a family member. The only exception was when she was scared out of her mind about the home burning down, and even after then David never caught Carolyn and her mother in an embrace. David smiled, embracing the hug.

''Thanks Carol.'' David said in Carolyn's ear as he pulled away from her. He brought his arms back to his side and smiled.

''Your welcome, David.'' Carolyn smiled. David and Carolyn looked at each other for a moment.

''I'm going to the left wing.'' David sighed.

''Why?'' Carolyn asked turning to watch David walk away.

''To meet my step-sister.'' David called back, walking through the front doorway. Roger quickly walked through the hallway and walked down the stairs which led to the left wing. Once Roger was downstairs he walked through the hallway and opened the door to his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4 : He'll come around

Ardestia laid down on her old bed, letting out a sigh as she looked up at the ceiling. She turned her body to face the overview of her bedroom. Her eyes wondered around the room, and then stopped at her luggage. Ardestia slowly sat up from her bed and walked over to her suitcase. She unzipped the top of the suitcase and looked around for somewhere to put all of her things. Ardestia caught sight of what appeared to be a closet. Ardestia dragged her suitcase over to the closet door. She carefully opened it, sighing when it was already filled with random boxes and other unusual things. Ardestia looked around for something else to put her clothes in, sighing again when she couldn't find anything.

''I guess I'll just have to clean this out.'' Ardestia said to herself. She moved her suitcase into a corner, and then returned back to the closet. She began picking up boxes, placing them against the bedroom walls. Ardestia continued to clean the closet out until only one thing remained ; A light blue suitcase.

Ardestia looked at the suitcase curiously for a moment, feeling a temptation to look inside it. She looked at the bedroom door, making sure it was closed and then slowly unhooked the suitcase. Inside was what appeared to be a dress. Ardestia pulled to dress out of the suitcase, and then laid it out on the floor. The dress was a light blue strapless ballgown. It had a bow placed on one of the breast cups. Ardestia looked at the dress in awe.

''It's gorgeous.'' Ardestia breathed, kneeling down next to the dress. She trailed her fingers along the fabric. Ardestia looked back up at her own suitcase, letting out another sigh.''But it's not mine.'' Ardestia reminded herself, placing the dress back in the blue suitcase and then setting it against the wall. She dragged her suitcase back over to the now empty closet. As Ardestia began pulling clothes from her suitcase to put in the closet, he eyes caught sight of the blue suitcase once again. Ardestia gazed at it for a moment and then turned her head slowly into the closet.

Ardestia slowly placed the clothes she had in her hand on the closet shelf, and then grabbed the blue suitcase, putting it back in the closet. Ardestia smiled as she continued to place her clothes on the shelves. ''Who says it can't be mine?'' Ardestia smirked.

After spending at least two hours rearranging her room, until there was a knock at her door. ''Come in.'' Ardestia said, quickly throwing all of the other things in her closet, and then shutting it's door.

''Are you sure?'' A male voice said at the door. Ardestia jumped a bit, but then moved her hair behind her ear. She slowly walked over to the door, opening it casually.

''Positive.'' Ardestia smiled up at the young man. He appeared to be very handsome in Ardestia's opinion. His red-tinted eyes were the first thing that Ardestia noticed when she had opened the door. The second was his mid-length brown hair, and his outfit was very interesting. He wore a brown shirt over a black blazer with a pair of brown jeans. A pair of sunglasses rested on top of his head.

''Fantastic.'' David grinned. ''I'm Dr. David Collins.'' David held out his hand. Ardestia stared at David's hand for a moment, but then slowly grabbed onto it.

''Ardestia Blair.'' Ardestia smiled. David smiled.

''Nice to meet you Mrs- wait could you repeat your last name again?'' David walked into Ardestia's room, and looked down at his hand.

''Miss Blair.'' Ardestia repeated. David slid his hand away. Ardestia gave David a confused look.

''Is there a problem?'' Ardestia asked confused. David looked up from his hand and then sighed. He gave Ardestia an embarrassed smile .

''No, it's just I thought you said Bouchard.'' David looked down at the floor.

''Why would I say Bouchard? And if I had what would of been the problem with that?'' Ardestia questioned. David looked up at Ardestia.

''I used to know a woman with the last name of Bouchard.'' David answered.

''She must of been quite the dreadful woman if thinking of her caused you to move your hand away.'' Ardestia said with concern.

''She was.'' David murmured. ''She um- '' David sighed. ''It doesn't matter.''

''No no, it does. Your David, Rogers son. He told my mother and I about how you can see ghosts. It's extraordinary. Incredible. All I can do is cast spells.'' Ardestia exclaimed. David looked up at Ardestia and smiled.

''He told you too?'' David breathed. Ardestia nodded her head.

''Yeah, but don't worry I won't tell a soul.'' Ardestia smirked, taking a seat on her bed. David chuckled. ''So tell me what did this dreadful woman do?''

David sighed, taking a seat next to Ardestia at the edge of her bed. ''She killed my mother.'' David choked. Ardestia gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

''I'm so sorry.'' Ardestia said in a caring tone. She lightly placed her hand on David's arm in attempt of comfort. ''I too know what it's like to not have a parent.'' Ardestia removed her hand away, and looked down at her knees.

''Your father is dead?''

''Well he may as well be. I've never known my real father. I've never met him, and I sometimes wonder if my mother ever has.'' Ardestia smiled.

''Your mother must be a pistil.'' David smiled.

''Isn't a pistil a plant reproductive cell or something?'' Ardestia raised her eyebrows. ''In which case you kind of just called my mother a whore.'' Ardestia crossed her arms. David's eyes widened with embarrassment.

''Oh no I didn't mean it like that.'' David exclaimed. Ardestia smiled.

''Oh calm down, I know what you meant.'' Ardestia chuckled, patting David's arm.

''So tell me, what is your mothers name again?'' David asked.

''Cassandra.''

''Well I just met her a half hour ago and her personality traits, as well as her physical traits are quite lovely. And she seems very loving with my father.'' David smiled. Ardestia smiled a bit, looking down at her knees. ''As are you, physically.'' David added, causing Ardestia to look up at David.

''Thank-you.''

''Your welcome.'' David smiled. ''Now tell me, what the hell were you doing before I walked in?'' David asked, looking around the room. Ardestia sighed.

''I was trying to clean up. I have this thing where everything has to be perfect., and if it's not then I work until it is.''

''There Is a name for that you know. It's called OCD.'' David said, taking a seat next to Ardestia on the edge of the old bed.

''OCD?''

''Over Compulsive Disorder.'' David explained. I was diagnosed with it at age nine by my old therapist, Dr. Julia Hoffman.''

''And who does she work with now?'' Ardestia tilted her head and crossed her arms in question.

''She disappeared years ago, so I wouldn't know.'' David shrugged and looked down at the old floor. He wondered how it could look so old considering the fact that this home was younger than the young girl sitting next to him.

''Well you don't seem like a man who is in need of a therapist.''

''That's what everybody tells me.'' David replied. "Well you don't look like your a witch either." David added with a grin.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ardestia smiled as she began cleaning again. She knelt down on the floor to drag around some of the boxes she found in the closet, when she felt something grasp on her hand and something graze her ear.

"Let me help." David breathed into Ardestia's ear. Ardestia tried to keep her composure so she could object, but she could only manage to nod her head. David smirked, backing away from Ardestia and beginning to pick up boxes. He walked into the hallway and stopped at one of the storage rooms. He walked out of the room, leaving the door open and walked back into Ardestia's room. Ardestia picked up a box and followed David into the storage room. David turned on his heel, accidentally bumping into Ardestia, causing her to back up against a wall.

"Sorry." Ardestia whispered, attempting to move away from David. David softly grabbed onto Ardestia's arm. Ardestia looked down at her arm, trying her best not to blush.

"Don't be sorry." David breathed. They gazed at each other for a moment.

"What kind of doctor are you David?" Ardestia asked, catching David off guard.

"I'm a biologist, but I'm going to med school to be a surgeon as well." David explained.

"And how old are you?"

"I'm about to turn twenty six." David replied. " And how old are you?"

"I'm about to turn eighteen."

"When?" David asked, keeping a firm grip on Ardestia's arm.

"A week from today."

'"Seven days? That is odd my cousin is about to turn eighteen in ten days." David smiled.

"Hm, well then I'm very excited to meet her tonight at dinner."

"She is too." David smiled, letting go of Ardestia's arm, and then looking back up at Ardestia.

"She is?" Ardestia's brown eyes looked at David with utmost curiosity. Her eyes focused on David's lips, for that's where the information was coming from.

"Yes, your mother had actually mentioned you upstairs in my office. So I mentioned it to my cousin." David explained.

"Oh, I see."" Ardestia said, looking up at David. "And your going to school to be a surgeon?'' Ardestia giggled in such a sweet way, that her eyes seemed to giggle with her.

David looked smiled at Ardestia with pride, as he nodded his head. ''Yes mam.'' David answered. Ardestia giggled, taking a seat on the edge of the couch.

''Well at least now I know where to go if I need a heart transplant or something.'' Ardestia joked.

"And what do you want to major in at college?" David asked, sitting down at the old couch. Ardestia gazed at David for another moment before walking over to the couch, taking a seat on the opposite edge of the couch.

"I haven't decided yet, but I've narrowed it down to two things, I either want to be a lawyer or a teacher. " Ardestia answered, grinning a bit. David looked up at Ardestia and smiled.

"I wouldn't take you for the political type." David smiled. Ardestia playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'm not. I just like being in charge." Ardestia giggled. David grinned, watching as Ardestia lifted her legs onto the couch. Ardestia's feet were now only a few inches away from David's thigh.

"Ardestia?" Roger yelled through the hallway, stopping at the storage room. Roger smirked at the sight at Ardestia and David standing next to each other. "There you are. Ardestia can help your mother upstairs please?'' Roger asked. Ardestia nodded her head and got up from the couch and over to the doorway.

''It's very nice to meet you David.'' Ardestia bowed at David in a light and quirky way which caused David to laugh.

David waited until Ardestia was once again standing straight before bowing his head to Ardestia. ''It's very nice to meet you too. Welcome to Collinwood Ardestia.'' David smiled and stood up straight again. Ardestia looked at David and then turned back around, walking past Roger.

Roger watched Ardestia walk down the hallway and then turned his head back to David.''I see you have met your step sister." Roger grinned. David looked over at Ardestia and then back up at Roger and smiled.

"Yes I have Roger." David said with a blank look on his face, and then moved past Roger and stepped into the hallway. Roger now stood alone in the middle of the spare room.


	5. Chapter 5 : Whatever you want it to mean

Victoria yawned as she walked into the dining room, taking a seat next to Elizabeth at the table. Victoria surveyed the room and then turned her head to Angel.

''Dear, where is your father?'' Victoria asked.

''He's in David's office I think.'' Carolyn answered, looking up at Victoria. Victoria tilted her head in curiosity.

''Why is he in there?'' Victoria asked.

''Probably to talk to Roger or something.'' Carolyn answered. Elizabeth looked up from her newspaper.

''Pardon?'' Elizabeth asked. Carolyn rolled her eyes.

''Did I stutter?'' Carolyn spat.

''No, It's just - did I hear you say Roger?'' Elizabeth asked. Carolyn nodded her head.

''Yes, I said Roger.'' Carolyn confirmed, taking a sip of her coffee.

''As in your Uncle Roger?'' Victoria asked. Angel looked up at Carolyn.

''Roger is your Uncle? But David said he was a distant relative.'' Angel said.

''Wait- Roger is here?'' Elizabeth asked. Carolyn groaned.

''Must I repeat myself again?'' Carolyn scoffed. ''Yes, Uncle Roger is here, and I believe Barnabas is in David's office with him and Rogers wife right now.'' Carolyn explained.

''Why is Roger here?'' Victoria asked. Carolyn shrugged.

''So Roger is you and Carolyn's uncle?'' Angel asked. Carolyn, Elizabeth, and Victoria all shook their head.

''Roger is David's father.'' Elizabeth explained. Angel raised an eyebrow.

''But then why did David say he was a distant relative?''

''Probably because his uncle is a complete ass.'' Carolyn spat.

''What the hell did he do?''

''He left David for selfish reasons. I can't believe Barnabas even let him through the damn door.'' Victoria said. The entire table looked up at Victoria. Victoria looked at them all out of the corner of her eye.

''Pardon my french, I'm just really upset.'' Victoria exclaimed. Carolyn grinned.

''Well I'm going to go take care of this right now.''

''And what does take care mean?'' Carolyn asked.

''Force him to leave.'' Elizabeth explained. ''Victoria will you join me please?'' Elizabeth asked. Victoria nodded her head and got up from the table.

''I wouldn't do that.'' Carolyn called out. Victoria and Elizabeth turned around.

''Why not?'' Victoria asked.

''Because he's family.'' Angel answered. ''And you know how dad is, he thinks everyone deserves a second chance.'' Angel explained. Victoria sighed.

''Well still, I want to see Barnabas.'' Victoria said and walked out of the dining room. Elizabeth looked at Angel and Carolyn for a moment and then joined Victoria in the hallway. The two women walked through the hallway and stopped at David's office. The woman peeked through the open door frame and then stepping in front of it.

Cassandra and Barnabas turned their heads to Victoria and Elizabeth, who were leaning against the door frame.

''Hello darling.'' Barnabas smiled, walking over to Victoria and kissing her. Elizabeth and Cassandra stared awkwardly at the couples affection.

''Where is Roger?'' Elizabeth asked.

''He went to go look for David.'' Cassandra replied. Elizabeth turned her head to Cassandra, who was sitting up on David's operating table.

''And who are you?'' Elizabeth asked.

''I'm Cassandra Blair, Rogers wife.'' Cassandra replied, holding out her hand for Elizabeth to shake. Elizabeth stared down at Cassandra's hand, and then looked up at Cassandra.

''Rogers wife?'' Victoria asked. ''But you look so-'' Victoria trailed off, turning her head to Elizabeth for help. Elizabeth turned her head to Cassandra and grinned.

''You look very familiar. Have we ever met?'' Elizabeth asked in a soft tone. Cassandra pressed her lips together and then shook her head.

''I don't believe so.'' Cassandra said. ''But you never know.'' Cassandra smiled.

''Victoria.'' Elizabeth breathed, turning her head to Victoria. Victoria and Barnabas broke away from their kiss and looked over at Elizabeth.

''Yes Elizabeth?'' Victoria asked, walking over to Elizabeth.

''Doesn't she look familiar?'' Elizabeth asked. Victoria raised an eyebrow and then turned her head to Cassandra. She stared at Cassandra for a moment and then gasped, taking a step back. She clapped her hand over her mouth.

''What?'' Cassandra asked, confused. Victoria and Elizabeth looked up at Cassandra and shook their heads.

''Nothing.'' Elizabeth breathed. Barnabas stared at the women from the doorway.

''Barnabas, have you seen this?'' Victoria asked, looking at Barnabas. Barnabas raised an eyebrow as he joined Elizabeth and Victoria. He stared at Cassandra and then nodded his head.

''Ah yes, she looks very much like..'' Barnabas let his voice trail off. Cassandra looked down at her knee's in discomfort. Barnabas sighed, lightly placing his hands on Elizabeth and Victoria's shoulders.

''Okay I think that's enough ladies.'' Barnabas breathed, pulling Elizabeth and Victoria back over to the doorway. Elizabeth and Victoria sighed as they nodded their heads.

''Cassandra.'' Victoria said, looking over Barnabas' shoulder. Cassandra looked up at Victoria.

''Yes?'' Cassandra asked.

''If you need anything, my name is Victoria.'' Victoria said. Cassandra nodded her head.

''It's nice to meet you Victoria.'' Cassandra smiled.

''And I'm Elizabeth.'' Elizabeth added. Cassandra nodded her head as Elizabeth and Victoria left, leaving Barnabas and her once again alone. Barnabas closed the door behind him, locking it.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. Barnabas looked up at Cassandra and sighed.

''So how long ago did you and Roger wed?'' Barnabas asked, taking a seat on the couch. Cassandra thought for a moment.

''About five years.'' Cassandra replied, looking down at her knees.

''And how old is your daughter?'' Barnabas asked.

''She's fifteen, but she turns sixteen in a few days. I believe it's three days. If today is the 21st.''

''It is indeed the twenty-first, and that's very strange. My daughter Angelique is turning sixteen in six days.'' Barnabas explained. Cassandra looked up at Barnabas and raised an eyebrow.

''Well that's odd.'' Cassandra said, looking down at her knees again.

''Is there a reason you keep looking down at your knees madam?'' Barnabas asked.

''I'm just not very comfortable.'' Cassandra sighed.

''Do you not feel comfortable around me?'' Barnabas asked.

''I don't feel comfortable around anyone. Except for my husband.'' Cassandra looked up at Barnabas.

''Well people say that those who are uncomfortable are those who have something to hide.'' Barnabas said, walking over to Cassandra.

''I don't have anything to hide.'' Cassandra replied.

''Then I suggest you make yourself comfortable here, or else some of us could find ourselves thinking otherwise.'' Barnabas said, walking over to the door and unlocking it. He opened the door and walked out of the room. Cassandra sighed as Barnabas left the doctors office. She slowly got off the operating table and limped over to the door, locking it. Cassandra then slowly walked over to the sink and mirror and turned the faucet on. She put her hand her the cold water and brought the water to her face, and then her hair. She turned the faucet off as water dripped down her face and hair, looking up at the mirror. Cassandra's hair had turned from dark brown, to a light blonde color, and her blue eyes turned to a green color.

''I'll be sure to make myself very comfortable.'' Cassandra sighed.


	6. Chapter 6 : A distant relative

Ardestia walked up the stairs, closing the basement door once she was in the hallway. Ardestia sighed when she realized she had no idea where David's office was. Ardestia decided to walk in a random direction, figuring that she would find David's office eventually. Ardestia looked up at the hallway walls, which were covered from top to bottom in framed photos and portraits. Ardestia's eyes wondered until focusing in on one very large portrait of a young brunette dressed in a blue dress. Ardestia couldn't help but admire the beautiful details on the portrait. Ardestia looked at the young woman's face, her green complemented her small and pale face. The green eyes seemed to follow Ardestia's own as they wondered down to the blue dress she wore. All together the dress in this portrait seemed very familiar, as did the woman who wore it. Ardestia cocked her head to the side in thought. Ardestia looked around to make sure no one else was in the hallway and then she took a small step back. She looked up at the portrait and gasped. The woman in the portrait was not only wearing the dress that Ardestia had found in her bedroom, but the woman wearing the dress looked like her mother. ''What the-'' Ardestia raised an eyebrow.

''I see you found the portraits.'' a voice said in a soft tone. Ardestia jumped, letting out a sigh of relief when she realized it was Barnabas'.

''You scared me.'' Ardestia breathed, and then looked back up at the portrait. Barnabas gazed at Ardestia for a moment and then looked up at the same portrait.

''She's beautiful isn't she?'' Barnabas smiled. Ardestia turned her head to Barnabas and smiled, nodding her head.

''Gorgeous.'' Ardestia smiled. ''Who is that?'' Ardestia asked. Barnabas sighed, looking down at the floor. Ardestia could tell that this particular portrait was very much cherished by Barnabas, which must of been why it's frame is was much larger than any of the others hung the wall. Ardestia looked back up at the portrait again.

Barnabas cleared his throat, causing Ardestia to turn her attention to him again. She raised her eyebrows in question as Barnabas became a bit hesitant. ''That my dear is Angelique Bouchard.'' Barnabas managed to smile. Ardestia smiled back at Barnabas. ''And that dress she is wearing was I gift that I gave her for her birthday.''

''So this is like..an ex-girlfriend? Wow for an ex-girlfriend her portrait is the largest portrait in this hallway.'' Ardestia said, looking around the hallway. Barnabas blushed of embarrassment.

''I guess you could say that she was my ex-girlfriend yes. And I assure you the size of that portrait was minuscule, it wasn't until after Angelique's death that I have her portrait enlarged.''

''You must of really loved her then.'' Ardestia sighed.

''My love for her was brief, she died long after we parted ways.'' Barnabas explained.

''So how did you find out about her death?'' Ardestia asked, cocking her head at Barnabas.

''Her and I briefly crossed paths after our break-up.'' Barnabas explained, walking over to Ardestia's side.

''I'm guessing the reason it was brief was her death.'' Ardestia

''Indeed it was.'' Barnabas choked. ''She died it in a fire.''

'That's awful. Was the fire an accident.''

''Not really.'' Barnabas murmured. ''It was in a way my own actions leading up to the night of the tragedy which caused her brutal death.''

''I highly doubt that. What would make you say such a thing?'' Ardestia asked.

'' She wanted to be with me, and in a way I shared the want to be with her, but I was too involved in making my father happy and so on, and then I fell in love with someone else. '' Barnabas explained as a smirk formed upon his lips.

''So basically you didn't really know what you want, and in the process you broke her heart and blame yourself for her death?'' Ardestia asked, looking back up at the portrait. Barnabas raised an eyebrow at Ardestia but nodded his head.

''Precisely.''

''Well I'm sorry for your loss.'' Ardestia said.

''Thank-you.'' Barnabas smiled, looking up at the portrait again. He let out a sigh.

''The dress is beautiful by the way. You seem to have very good taste when it comes to gifts.'' Ardestia smiled, nudging her elbow into Barnabas who grinned.

''Why thank-you.'' Barnabas smiled. Ardestia looked up at the portrait again and sighed. ''Your mother and I were talking about you earlier today.''

Ardestia looked over at Barnabas, raising an eyebrow. ''She did? Well that's not like her.''

''It's not like your mother to talk about you?''

''No, I meant, it's not like my mother to talk at all.'' Ardestia sighed. ''Which reminds me, Roger said she needed me in David's office, could you show me where it is please?'' Ardestia asked.

Barnabas smiled. ''Oh course my dear.'' Barnabas exclaimed. He walked past Ardestia, who turned around and followed Barnabas down the hallway. Barnabas stopped in front of David's office door, knocking on the door before slowly opening it. Ardestia gasped at the sight of a blonde woman standing in front of the sink. Barnabas looked up from the floor, immediately covering his mouth with his hand.

''Mom?'' Ardestia raised an eyebrow. Cassandra slowly looked down, turning around with her face looking down at the floor. Barnabas moved passed Ardestia and stormed over to Cassandra.

''Cassandra?'' Barnabas whispered. Cassandra kept her face on the floor, ignoring Barnabas' presence. Barnabas gently placed his index finger under Cassandra's chin, lifting her head up to look at him. Cassandra tried to push Barnabas away, but he managed to hold her hand down on the counter as he lifted her head up. She kept her eyes closed as Barnabas brought his lips to Cassandra's ear. ''Open your eyes.'' Barnabas demanded. Cassandra slowly opened her blue eyes. Barnabas immediately let go of her completely, holding his hands up in the air before clapping them over his mouth. ''Angelique.'' Barnabas breathed.

''Hello Barnabas.'' Angelique choked.

Ardestia stood in the doorway with her mouth open. ''Mom...?'' Angelique took a small step forward.

''Everything is okay dear, I promise.'' Angelique tried to assure her daughter, walking over to the doorway, Angelique reached out to hug Ardestia, but she swiftly backed away, shaking her head with disapproval. Ardestia looked at Barnabas for a moment before running down the hallway. Angelique was about to run after her when she felt Barnabas' hand grip her shoulder.

''Your not going anywhere until you tell me what the bloody hell is going on.'' Barnabas demanded. Angelique turned around to face Barnabas, looking down at Barnabas' hand which was still on her shoulder.

''Get your bloody paw off me.'' Angelique spat, looking back up at Barnabas.

Barnabas rolled his eyes as he let go of Angelique and walked around her to close the door and lock it. Both Angelique and Barnabas turned to face one another at the exact same time. They stared at each other when suddenly Angelique smirked.

''You look as if you've seen a ghost.'' Angelique whispered. Barnabas looked down at Angelique's feet, traveling his eyes all the way back up to her eyes.

''You have me locked away from my daughter right now, she is probably under the impression that I'm some evil creature or something. I spent fifteen years showering her with love, and I'm not about to let you be the reason it goes to hell.'' Angelique spat, walking over to the door.

''You don't know what love is.'' Barnabas scoffed.

Angelique raised her right hand to strike at Barnabas when he swiftly grabbed her wrist, twisting her whole body around and holding her arm against her back.

''And yet I had the stupid mind to love you.'' Angelique hissed.

''You never loved me.'' Barnabas whispered into Angelique's ear.

''Nor did you.'' Angelique countered.

''I did love you.'' Barnabas hissed.

''Oh that's a lie. You used me for the only thing you thought I was good for. My body.'' Angelique breathed.

''You wanted to control me.'' Barnabas whispered.

''You treated me like a toy, you played with my heart and then threw me away for a new one when I got worn out. Why do you think I tried getting you back through eternal youth?'' Angelique asked.

''That's why you became a witch? To win me back?'' Barnabas asked.

''It worked, or at least I thought it did. But then I found out you were still only using me.'' Angelique countered.

''It looks like we both used each other for our personal gain.'' Barnabas sighed, letting go of Angelique.

''It's really you isn't it?'' Barnabas breathed. Angelique nodded her head and looked down at the floor, hiding her face with her long hair, she began to silently cry into her hair.

''Are you crying?'' Barnabas asked, looking down at Angelique. ''But you never cry. Oh good god perhaps you are a ghost.'' Barnabas gaped. Angelique looked up at Barnabas.

''I'm not crying and I'm not a ghost. I'm just overwhelmed.'' Angelique countered, wiping a tear away.

''I don't understand how this is possible. Your supposed to be dead!'' Barnabas countered. ''You broke to pieces.'' Barnabas said, looking down at his coat pocket.

''I did. But oddly enough, my pregnancy with Ardestia saved me.'' Angelique sighed, propping her legs up on the bed, using her arms as support so she could lean back. ''Ask as many questions as you want. And I must say, your taking this rather well. It's like you've completely forgotten about all the hell I've put you through, or have you finally found room to forgive me in that cold heart of yours?'' Angelique scoffed. Barnabas looked down at his knees in thought, and then looked back up at Angelique angrily. Angelique's eyes widened in terror as Barnabas suddenly lashed out on Angelique. Angelique quickly rolled off of the bed, stumbling onto her knees, Angelique quickly got back up on her feet and ran to the door. Barnabas quickly sped over to Angelique, who quickly attempted to run past him, but Barnabas gripped his hands onto Angelique's shoulders, pulling them behind her back.

''Madam, I do not forgive nor do I forget.'' Barnabas hissed in Angelique's ear.

''That's funny isn't that when you told Julia right before you killed her?'' Angelique choked.

''Yes it is.''

''So what's preventing you from killing me right now, the distress I've brought you and your family is much worse then what Julia had done.''

''I obviously can't kill you, your witchcraft seems to have become too wicked for even I to counter.''

''Well that's very flattering, but I'm not a witch anymore, Barnabas.'' Angelique smirked.

Barnabas' suddenly released Angelique from his grasp, taking a step back. ''How are your no longer a witch? You obviously still poses the ability to change your identity.'' Barnabas raised an eyebrow, looking down at Angelique's feet, letting his eyes slowly travel up to Angelique's face.

''I gave all my powers to Ardestia. It was the only way she would of been able to survive.'' Angelique explained. ''And it's called contacts and hair dye.'' Angelique grinned.

''So you are no more than a mortal?'' Barnabas asked.

''Correct, I'll even prove it.'' Angelique said. Angelique looked around the office for a sharp operating tool. She then held out her left palm, gently cutting open her flesh. Blood came pouring out of her hand. Barnabas looked away in fear of not only the sight of incision, but to fight off his cursed urges. He separated the two fingers that covered his left eye away from each other, quickly covering his eye again at the sight of blood. ''Oh your so easy to scare.'' Angelique mocked, rolling her eyes as she wiped away the blood on her jeans.

Barnabas put his hands back to his side and slowly walked over to Angelique, taking her cut hand in his hands. ''God damn it Angelique.'' Barnabas grunted as he walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a stack of towels and then placed them on the counter. He grabbed a towel off the top of the stack and walked over to Angelique. He gently grabbed Angelique's bloody hand and began to press the towel against her cut with his thumb. Angelique let out a wince of pain. ''Sorry.'' Barnabas apologized, looking up at Angelique for a moment and then walked back over to the counter and grabbed a fresh towel.

''It's fine, I'd much rather deal with the pain that is going to heal me instead of the pain of a brutal death.''

''I should kill you, you know. But Angelique...'' Barnabas let his voice trail off in question.

''Yes?'' Angelique asked.

''Is there any chance that Ardestia could be my daughter?'' Barnabas asked, raising an eyebrow. Angelique looked down at her knees for a moment and then looked back up at Barnabas. ''I mean I know you said ear

''What do you think?'' Angelique asked in a sarcastic yet innocent tone.

''Is that a yes?'' Barnabas replied, looking down at Angelique's hand.

''Ardestia is your daughter, Barnabas.'' Angelique said looking up at Barnabas. ''But she doesn't know anything about you or my past.'' Angelique sighed.

''Why did you never tell me?'' Barnabas asked.

''Because then I would of had to come out of hiding, which would of meant explaining to my daughter about my dreadful past.'' Angelique replied. The room was silent for a moment before Angelique raised an eyebrow. ''Was that question the thing keeping your fangs from sinking into my neck?''

Barnabas shrugged. ''Well yes and the fact that none of my children know about my past either.''

''So what is your explanation to being a vampire?'' Angelique asked. ''Or do they not know about your vampirism?''

''Victoria and I told them that we were born in the 1950's , and that we were attacked by a vampire during our youth on the way home from a party.''

''So you told the classic 'date gone wrong' story?'' Angelique raised an eyebrow as a small grin appeared on her lips.

''No, we also told them that night was the night we met.'' Barnabas grinned, walking back over to the counter. He grabbed the entire stack of towels and carried them over to the operating table. Placing them next to Angelique.

''That's brilliant.'' Angelique smirked.

''I would thank-you, but it was Victoria's idea.'' Barnabas smiled. ''And why have you decided to come out of hiding now? Surely it wasn't truly due to Roger's misfortune.'' Barnabas scoffed, crossing his arms.

''Well actually Barnabas, that part is true. And trust me, I begged for days if not weeks for Roger to make other arrangements, but in the end coming here was our only option.'' Angelique explain.

''You were that afraid of telling your daughter about your past?'' I highly doubt she's never asked about how she is also cursed.''

''I wasn't as much of afraid, as I was ashamed. What kind of example would I be setting for my daughter if I told her my over compulsive past?'' Angelique asked. ''It's bad enough that she has OCD now as well. And she doesn't think she's cursed, I raised her to believe that she was just born with a gift. Which saved me from making up some silly little story.''

''Are you saying she is possessed or something of that sort?'' Barnabas asked.

''Yes but also no. She has this need- no - she has this obsession with perfection. And somehow even through that, she looks at me as if I'm best mother in the world. I can't risk telling her my past, because she'll have a damn meltdown, which will result in her hating me.'' Angelique buried her face in her hands. ''Your going to tell Roger aren't you?'' Angelique groaned.

Barnabas sighed, taking next to Angelique on the edge of the operating bed. ''No but, she is your daughter Angelique, you gave up the thing you cherished more than anything just to save her life, if that doesn't make Ardestia look past our mistakes, then she is definitely no daughter of mine.'' Barnabas sighed.

''Our mistakes?'' Angelique raised an eyebrow. Barnabas reached over and grabbed the last unused towel and lightly took Angelique's hand, pressing the towel against the palm of her her hand.

''That's what I just said isn't it.''


	7. Chapter 7 : Who says it can't be mine?

''So I've been thinking in a deeper way about what you said.'' Roger said, taking a seat on the couch next to David. David looked up at him and rolled his eyes.

''Pardon?'' David asked.

''I realized that I can't make you forgive me, and that you obviously don't want me to try-'' Roger began, but David cut him off.

''Well look at that, your finally using that damn head of yours for good.'' David scoffed. Roger pressed his lips together and sighed.

''Let me finish.'' Roger spat. David sighed, nodding his head. ''But you need to remember this, I live here now, and I am still your father. And yes I cannot control you, or even tell you my personal comments, but I still expect you to respect me.'' Roger said in a stern tone. David looked up at Roger and shook his head, slowly getting up from the couch.

''No.'' David said, turning to look at Roger. ''You lost my respect when you walked out on me fifteen years ago.'' David stormed over to the doorway, without looking back David and walked into the hallway, slamming the door behind him.

Roger watched as his son stormed angrily out of the room, letting out a sigh once David had disappeared into the hallway. Just then he heard someone rush down the stairs, causing David to jump of from the couch.

''Roger!'' Ardestia shouted, running down the hallway. David quickly stepped in front of Ardestia.

''Where are you going?'' David asked. Ardestia took in a deep breathe.

''Where is Roger?'' Ardestia asked. David raised an eyebrow.

''He's in the extra room, why? Has something happened?'' David asked. Ardestia let out a sigh of relief, and then shook her head.

''Yes, but I've got it under control.'' Ardestia sighed, walking past David. David turned around, grabbing Ardestia by the arm.

''David! I have to talk to Roger now.'' Ardestia explained, trying to escape David's grasp.

''Not until you tell me why you need to talk to him.'' David countered. Ardestia let out a sigh.

''It's too hard to explain.'' Ardestia replied, looking up at David.

''Well then how are you going to be able to explain it to Roger. Whatever you can tell Roger, you can tell me as well.'' David explained. Ardestia sighed.

''My mom is- she's- not herself. It's weird, her hair is blonde and her eyes are blue and she's like, I don't know.'' Ardestia tried to explain. David gave Ardestia a confused look.

''What are you complaining about?'' Roger asked, stepping out of the room and into the hallway.

''She says there is something wrong with Cassandra.'' David replied. Roger raised on eyebrow at Ardestia, who nodded her head.

''Well what is wrong?'' Roger asked.

''It's too hard to explain, I'll have to show you.'' Ardestia said.

''Well where is Cassandra?''

''In your office.'' Ardestia replied. David nodded his head, keeping his grip on Ardestia as he walked through the hallway and over to the stairs. Roger quickly followed Ardestia and David.

The walked up the stairs and through the upstairs hallway until they finally arrived at the office door. David reached out onto the hallway, shaking it forcefully.

''It's locked.'' David sighed. Roger stepped in front of David and Ardestia, knocking on the door repeatedly.

''Open the door!'' Roger demanded.

Angelique and Barnabas looked over at the door, and then back at each other.

''What do I do?'' Angelique asked. Barnabas thought for a moment, and then looked over at the window.

''Hide.'' Barnabas whispered, leading Angelique over to the window. Angelique nodded her head and walked with Barnabas over to the window. Barnabas quickly unlocked the window, sliding it open and stepping out of the way. Barnabas held out his hand for Angelique to use for balance.

Angelique hesitated for a moment until finally taking Barnabas hand and stepping through the window. She stepped into the line of bushes on the side of the house, looking up at Barnabas. ''Where do I go?'' Angelique asked. Barnabas thought for a moment.

''My room.'' Barnabas said quickly. Angelique's eyes widened.

''No.'' Angelique said quickly. Barnabas sighed.

''Do you want your secret to be kept or not?'' Barnabas countered. Angelique sighed.

''Where is it?''

''Oh don't act like you don't know where it is.'' Barnabas said and then closed the window. Barnabas walked over to the door, unlocking the doorknob and opening it slowly.

''Hello Roger, your wife should be resting in my bedroom, her ankle got much worse and that's as far as I could manage to get her.'' Barnabas explained. Roger nodded his head.

''What was with my mothers hair?'' Ardestia asked. Barnabas thought for a moment before smiling.

''She was wearing a medical headpiece.'' Barnabas replied.

''And her eyes?'' Ardestia asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Those were glasses, you must not of seen the lenses.'' Barnabas countered. Ardestia looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

''Oh.'' Ardestia looked down at the floor. Barnabas placed a hand on Ardestia's shoulder.

''May I steal your step-daughter for a while?'' Barnabas asked, looking up at Roger. Roger raised an eyebrow and looked down at Ardestia.

''I suppose.'' Roger sighed. ''Come David, let's go.'' Roger looked at David. David looked at Ardestia and Barnabas for a moment and then nodded his head.

''I will see you two at dinner!'' Barnabas called back, and then pulled Ardestia into the office, closing the door behind him. Ardestia looked up at Barnabas and crossed her arms.

''I know that those weren't glasses.'' Ardestia spat. Barnabas looked up at Ardestia.

''Well of course they weren't.'' Barnabas sighed.

''Well then what the hell is going on?'' Ardestia spat. Barnabas looked at Ardestia and sighed. He took Ardestia by the arm and walked over to the door, opening it he walked into the hallway.

''I'll show you.'' Barnabas said, walking down the hallway before stopping in front of his bedroom door.

''Show me what?'' Ardestia asked nervously as Barnabas opened the door. Angelique laid on the couch.

''Hello dear.'' Angelique smiled, her hair was again brown and her eyes were once again a green color.

''Mom?'' Ardestia asked.

''Angelique, I think now would be the perfect time to tell Ardestia about your new discovery.''

''Who is Angelique?'' Ardestia asked.

''I am dear.'' Angelique said, standing up and walking over to the sink. She turned the faucet on and cupped her hands under the running water, splashing it onto her face and hair before her hair dye poured into the sink. Angelique then blinked until she felt her contacts pop out of her eyes. She turned back around to face Ardestia again.

Ardestia gasped, burying her face in Barnabas' chest. Barnabas looked down at Ardestia, slowly wrapping his arms around her. ''Ardestia, it's okay.'' Barnabas reassured her, pulling her out of his chest.

''But Barnabas.'' Ardestia groaned, looking up at him with nervous eyes.

''Listen to your father.'' Angelique said, pointing at Barnabas. Ardestia looked over at Angelique and then back at Barnabas.

''Listen to my what?'' Ardestia asked, looking up at Barnabas.

Barnabas let out a sigh as he lightly placed his hand on Ardestia's shoulder, pulling her over to the couch where Angelique sat. Ardestia took a seat next to her mother, who reached out to hug her, but Ardestia moved away from Angelique. Angelique looked down at her knees again as Barnabas buried his face in his hands.

''Ardestia, I am your father.'' Barnabas said in a soft tone. Ardestia looked up at Barnabas, shaking her head.

''No your not.'' Ardestia responded with disbelief.

''Yes he is.'' Angelique mumbled, looking up at her. Ardestia turned her head to Angelique, covering her mouth.

''And who are you?'' Ardestia spat.

''I'm your mother.'' Angelique said, reaching out for her hand.

''My mother is Cassandra Blair.'' Ardestia hissed.

''No. Your mother is Angelique Bouchard. And you are Ardestia Bouchard.'' Angelique countered.

''No.''

''Yes, and she's not Ardestia Bouchard. She's Ardestia Collins.'' Barnabas said, looking up at Angelique who gave him a confused look.

''She is?'' Angelique asked, raising an eyebrow.

''No I'm not. I'm Ardestia Blair.'' Ardestia said in a firm tone.

''No your not.'' Barnabas hissed.

''Yes I am! I've always been Ardestia Blair! I always will be! I have to be!'' Ardestia screamed, breaking down into tears. She buried her face in her knees. Barnabas sighed, walking over to Ardestia and kneeling in front of her. Angelique wrapped her arms around Ardestia as she sobbed.

''Ardestia...'' Angelique tried to comfort Ardestia.

''Don't-'' Ardestia said, pushing Angelique off of her. Angelique looked over at Barnabas who sighed. Ardestia buried her face in the shoulder of the couch. Barnabas reached out his hand and placed it on Ardestia's knee, softly rubbing it in attempt of comfort.

''We can tell you how it happened.''

''I want to know why you didn't tell me.'' Ardestia said, looking up at Angelique. Angelique sighed, looking over at Barnabas.

''She'll tell you.'' Barnabas said.

''I will?''

''Yes. You will.'' Barnabas hissed. Angelique sighed, turning her face to Ardestia.

''Well in about 1795, Barnabas got engaged-''

''We don't need to tell her that.'' Barnabas countered.

''Yes you do.'' Ardestia said. ''I want to know everything.''

''Everything?'' Angelique asked nervously.

''Everything.'' Ardestia repeated. Angelique and Barnabas let out a sigh.

''Where do we start?'' Angelique asked Barnabas, who shrugged.

''How did you two meet?'' Ardestia asked. Barnabas looked over at Ardestia and smiled.

''We were eleven.'' Barnabas smiled. ''I was just about to board the ship to Maine, and then I turned and this little brunette, smiled at me.''

''Mom?'' Ardestia smiled, looking over at Angelique. Angelique nodded her head.

''And no you smiled first.'' Angelique smiled. Barnabas shook his head.

''Okay fine it was me.'' Barnabas sighed. ''Well anyways, ten years later I ran into your mother again.''

''And what did she look like?'' Ardestia asked.

''She looked beautiful.'' Barnabas said, looking up at Angelique.

''Did you ever love my mother.'' Ardestia asked. Barnabas looked over at Ardestia and hesitated for a moment.

''Yes.'' Barnabas answered. ''But it was short, due to the fact that I met someone else.''

''Your wife?''

''No.'' Angelique answered.

''Well what happened to that woman then?'' Ardestia asked.

''She died.'' Angelique said nervously, looking away from Barnabas.

''Angelique...'' Barnabas said. Angelique looked at Barnabas and sighed.

''Okay so I killed her.'' Angelique sighed. Ardestia looked up at Angelique in horror.

''You killed the woman? That's the most horrific thing I've ever heard.''

''Oh well then I should mention that your mother also killed my parents, as well as Rogers first wife, turned my niece in to a werewolf, and turned me into a vampire.'' Barnabas scoffed. Angelique looked up at Barnabas in anger.

''You make it sound like it's a bad thing.'' Angelique said.

''That is a bad thing! A very bad thing! You don't handle your jealousy by killing people. If the world worked like that we'd all be dead. It would be like a bloody apocalypse.'' Ardestia ranted. Angelique rolled her eyes as Barnabas couldn't help but smirk.

''I wasn't jealous! His parents were tearing us apart, they believed that I was lower class.'' Angelique scoffed.

''Oh I wonder why.'' Ardestia spat. Angelique gasped, turning her head to Barnabas who seemed to be fighting off the urge to laugh.

''What is so funny?'' Angelique asked, looking over to Barnabas.

''This young woman understands my pain more than you do.'' Barnabas smirked. Ardestia couldn't help but smile.

''I do too understand your pain! Did I not apologize for everything?'' Angelique asked Barnabas.

''That isn't going to change anything!'' Ardestia yelled. She looked down at her hand, noticing the skin crack like glass in anger.

''If I hadn't done that you wouldn't be here!'' Angelique countered. Ardestia looked down at her hands and sighed.

''Why did you never even tell me about him? You could of at least told me that Cassandra wasn't your real name!'' Ardestia scoffed.

''I was too ashamed to tell you.'' Angelique replied.

''Of course you were.'' Ardestia spat, crossing her arms and turning her head away from Angelique.

They all sat in silence for a moment before Barnabas suddenly cleared his throat, looking up at Angelique and Ardestia out of the corner of his eye.

''Ardestia, I know this is a lot to take in.'' Barnabas sighed. ''But I do ask that we keep this between you, your mother, and myself. And that we do not tell anybody else in this home about this.''

Ardestia looked up at Barnabas and then turned her head to Angelique, raising her eyebrows.

''Is he for real?'' Ardestia asked.

Angelique looked down at the floor and then lifted her head up, ''Yes, nobody can know about this. Especially not Roger.'' Angelique implored.

''You've got to be shitting me right now.'' Ardestia spat. Barnabas and Angelique glared at Ardestia and shook their heads.

Ardestia scoffed and got up from her seat and walked over to the door. She opened it and walked into the hallway, storming down the hallway. Barnabas and Angelique exchanged a glare before Barnabas walked into the hallway, following Ardestia.

Angelique crossed her arms as Barnabas disappeared down the hallway. ''I'll just stay here then.'' Angelique murmured to herself. ''We'll tell her together Barnabas said, she'll be fine Barnabas said. Yeah, because that's exactly what happened.'' Angelique spat.

Ardestia walked down the hallway which led to the main entry way. Once Ardestia was in the entry way she opened the door far enough to where the sunlight would shine in. Causing Barnabas to kneel to the ground and cover his eyes. Ardestia turned around, seeing Barnabas on the floor.

Ardestia shook her head on disgust and walked through the door and across the lawn. She had remembered Roger mentioning a beach hidden behind a patch of forestry directly across the road from Collinwood. Ardestia looked to her right and then her left, checking to make sure no cars were coming her way and then walked across the road quickly and dove into the trees.

Ardestia quickly maneuvered her way around the series of trees and bushes until she finally caught sight of a cliff. Ardestia suddenly felt a sensation of safeness rush through her, it was almost hypnotic. Ardestia walked over to the cliff as if in a trance, the only parts of her body that were moving were her legs, her eyes looking down at her feet, until finally she found herself looking down at a pile of boulders. She slowly lifted her head up to get the entire view of the beach.

David walked into the entryway, gasping at the sight of Barnabas kneeling on the floor. David rushed to Barnabas' side, placing a hand upon his back.

''Is everything okay Uncle Barnabas?'' David asked with concern. Barnabas shook his head.

''Ardes-Ar-'' Barnabas attempted to speak. David looked up at the open door and then back down at Barnabas.

''Has she run away?'' David asked. Barnabas nodded his head weakly. David quickly stood up, letting go of his hold on Barnabas. Angel suddenly walked into the entryway, raising her eyebrow.

''Dad?'' Angel asked, looking down at Barnabas and then up at David. ''What's wrong with him?''

David pointed to the door. ''Ardestia has run away, and she must not have known about Barnabas' vampirism.'' David explained.

''Or she did know and she opened it for a reason.'' Angel said. Barnabas nodded his head in agreement with Angel.

''She's right, Ardestia knows.'' Barnabas choked.

''Well non the less I'm going to go find her.'' David said, walking over to the door. Angel turned her head to David.

''Well I'm coming with you.'' Angel said, walking over to the doorway. David turned his head.

''No your not.'' David said.

''I turn sixteen in ten days. I think I can handle this.'' Angel hissed. David looked down at Barnabas and sighed, moving out of the doorway.

''Fine, let's go.'' David implored. Angel grinned and walked out the door. David followed, closing the door behind him.

''Where would she go?'' Angel asked. David burrowed his face in his hands for a moment before finally looking up at Angel.

''Widows hill.'' David replied, pointing across the road. Angel gave David a confused look.

''How did you know that?'' Angel raised an eyebrow.

''My mom told me.'' David said, walking across the road.

''Thank-you Laura!'' Angel called out as she walked across the road.

''She says your welcome.'' David said as they stopped in front of the trees.

''How do we get through all this crap?'' Angel asked. David looked down at Angel and back up at the trees.

''We squeeze through them.'' David said, walking into the trees quickly.

''Why is she at Widows Hill?'' Angel asked as they moved through the trees. David looked back at Angel.

''I don't know.'' David said.

''Why don't you ask your mom?''

''That's the thing - I did ask my mom, but she won't tell me.'' David said, looking forward. He could see the hill in the distance. He began running through the trees yelling ''Ardestia!''

Ardestia surveyed the view of the beach, completely lost in it's beauty she didn't even hear David call her name until he suddenly ran to her side, grabbing her in an embrace.

''Oh thank-god. I thought you jumped.'' David said in Ardestia's hair as he held her in his arms. Ardestia stood with her arms to her side.

''Why would I jump?'' Ardestia asked. David released his hold on Ardestia, opening his mouth to say something when he heard a rustling noise come from the trees.

''Did she jump?'' Angel asked as she came out of the trees.

''No.''

''Okay, good because that would of sucked.'' Angel said bluntly as she walked over to Ardestia and David. Ardestia and David exchanged a look. Angel held out her hand. ''I'm Angel.'' she introduced herself. Ardestia looked down at Angels hand for a moment and then took it in her own.

''Ardestia.'' she replied, looking up at Angel. ''

''That's a pretty name.'' Angel muttered.

Ardestia grinned. ''Thanks.'' She let go of Angel's hand and brought her thumb to her mouth, beginning to chew it nervously.

''Why did you run out here anyways?'' David asked. Ardestia hesitated for a moment, looking down at the ground and then lifting her head back up to David.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' Ardestia muttered, keeping her eyes on the floor. David and Angel exchanged a look and then Angel stepped foward, grabbing onto Ardestia's arm and pulling her away from the cliff. Ardestia lazily allowed Angel to pull her away.

''Where are we going?'' Ardestia asked.

''Home.'' Angel said. She looked back at David who hadn't moved since he found Ardestia. ''Right David?''

David looked up at Angel and Ardestia and nodded his head, running over to Ardestia's side. ''How about I take you on that tour of the house after this? Obviously theres something your thinking about, and you look like you need a distraction.''

Ardestia looked up at David, her lips slowly curled into a smile of excitement and she nodded her head. ''Okay.'' Ardestia said in a softly cracked voice.


	8. Chapter 8 : Me too

''There is something I need to confess.'' Ardestia exclaimed as she walked with David and Angel through the bushes and branches. David turned his head to Ardestia, raising an eyebrow.

''What is it?'' David questioned as he continued to move branches and twigs out of his face.

''I knew about Barnabas being a vampire..that's why I left the door open.'' Ardestia said, stepping over a log on the ground.

''We figured that's what happened. But why was he chasing you in the first place?'' Angel moved a branch out of the way, waiting for Ardestia to walk through it.

''I told you, I found out something I didn't want to know.'' Ardestia said as she walked past Angel

''Like what?'' Angel asked. Ardestia felt her feet stop in place, she slowly turned on her heel to face Angel, but found she forced her eyes on the ground.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' Ardestia muttered, looking up at Angel out of the corner of her eyes. Angel sighed and placed a hand on Ardestia's shoulder, causing Ardestia to look up at Angel in question.

''Look, I know we don't know each other that well. But whatever it is that your so afraid to talk about, you can tell me. Unlike the rest of my family, I'm actually good at keeping things on the down low.'' Angel boasted.

''I bet you are, but I can't talk about it.'' Ardestia countered.

''Why not? You obviously came here because something in there made you pissed.'' Angel pointed her arms in the direction of her house. Ardestia watched Angel as she tried to interrogate her.

''You could sense all of that from just five minutes of knowing me?'' Ardestia asked.

''Yeah.'' Angel said bluntly.

''Well your right, but I can't tell you. So please stop interrogating me.'' Ardestia countered.

''Fine, don't tell me. But whatever your hiding is obviously going to eat you alive if you don't tell someone.'' Angel said. She turned back around and quickly moved past the branches. Ardestia watched Angel disappear into the branches and then looked back in the direction of the cliff. She couldn't see it now that she had been walking for so long, but she knew it was there. It was still calling her, still attempting for Ardestia to come back. Ardestia shook the thoughts of the cliff from her mind and walked into the trees.

Angel didn't look back to see if Ardestia was following her, assuming that she was probably a little behind. She caught sight of her home in the far distance, knowing that David must not be too far ahead Angel quickened her pace through the trees until she was finally standing beside David at the edge of the land.

David slowly turned his head to the left, jumping at the sight of Angel's sudden appearance. He had completely forgotten that Angel or Ardestia were ever following him. He looked past Angel's shoulder, curious to if Ardestia was simply hiding behind her.

''Where is Ardestia?'' David asked. Angel shrugged, crossing her arms. ''I don't know.''

''What do you mean you don't know? Did you lose her or something?'' David asked, looking around frantically.

''I'm sure she's fine.'' Angel sighed. David turned around and walking back into the trees. Angel raised an eyebrow. ''Where are you going?'' Angel called back.

''I'm going to find Ardestia.'' David exclaimed and disappeared into the bushes.

Ardestia was walking at a slow pace. She had no interest in further explaining herself to Angel, or anyone else for that matter. She told herself this as she continued to maneuver around the trees. Just then someone swiftly grabbed a hold of her arm, causing Ardestia to let out a scream.

''Oh calm down, it's just me.'' David said. ''Good grief - you walk slow.''

''Well you two didn't seem to notice.'' Ardestia countered and then jerked her arm out of David's grasp. David raised his eyebrows in question.

''What's up with you?'' David hissed. Ardestia looked up at David, giving him a look which asked for David to further explain his question. ''I'm just confused, an hour ago you were completely fine. And now your just really irritated. Did Angel say something out of term? Did I say something out of term?'' David questioned.

Ardestia sighed, shaking her head. ''Your right - I am very irritated, but no it's nothing you or Angel said.''

''Well it's something someone said.'' David countered, looking down at Ardestia. ''Ardestia, what happened?'' His eyes looked into hers with the intention of concern, but he found himself gazing into her brown eyes.

''Nothing happened.'' Ardestia hissed, glaring up at David. She was caught off guard by David's gaze on her. She raised an eyebrow in question.

''Your lying. I know you are.'' David leaned his face closer to Ardestia. She looked up at David's cheekbones, not wanting to look directly into his gazing eyes, for it just seemed too impossible/ Even for a young and powerful witch such as herself, who as legends once said were considered experts in the art of trickery. And she was, usually at least she could trick her mother into letting her do things that most parents would not let their own children do. But David seemed to have some sort of power over her, his green eyes especially. His power didn't threaten her, nor did it make her feel unsafe or uncomfortable, but his power over her was powerfull enough to where she could not look into his green eyes and lie.

''It doesn't matter, because I can't tell you.'' Ardestia countered, taking a step backwards. She kept her eyes on the ground, refusing to look up into David's eyes.

''Is it that you can't or that you wont?'' Ardestia felt David come close to her again, but he was even closer now than he had been during their entire conversation. He lightly placed his hands on her shoulders, and unlike when Roger did this, Ardestia allowed his hands to trail down onto her own.

''Both, but mostly the first one.'' Ardestia murmured.

''Well who says you can't?''

''Who do you think?'' Ardestia muttered, lifting her head up at David.

''Uncle Barnabas?'' David asked in a whisper. He already knew he was right, and Ardestia confirmed it when she looked up at David and nodded her head.

''That's why I kept the door open. He was the last person I wanted to be around at the time.'' Ardestia sighed.

''Well what did he do that was so bad?'' David asked, crossing his arms.

''He asked me to do something I didn't want to do.'' Ardestia ask.

''And what did he ask you that was so unbearable for you to do?'' David asked.

''He asked me to keep a secret.'' Ardestia sighed.

''And what was the secret?'' David asked in a soft tone.

''I can't tell you.'' Ardestia whispered back.

''Why not?'' David continued to question Ardestia. He was getting tired of going back and forth with Ardestia, but he was still determined to figure out what was making Ardestia so irritable. Ardestia looked up at David and sighed.

''Because I never said to Barnabas that I wouldn't keep his secret. I just got mad and left. And I know I should tell you the secret and it's not that I don't trust you...I'm just weird.'' Ardestia muttered. She let out a stressful sigh.

''Well then I guess I'll just have to respect your wishes to keep his secret.'' David said in a soft tone. Ardestia smiled up at David and wrapped her arms around his neck. David stood still for a moment as Ardestia clung onto him until he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

''And you won't tell anyone?'' Ardestia whispered in David's ear. David felt himself go numb at the feel of Ardestia's breath against his ear. He smiled and brought his mouth to Ardestia's ear.

''I won't tell a single soul.'' David promised.

Ardestia broke away from David. A grin had appeared on her lips, her mind flashed back to earlier in the day when she had said the same exact thing after promising to keep David's secret. ''Thank-you.'' Ardestia mouthed. David nodded his head.

''Your welcome.'' David choked nervously. Ardestia giggled and took David by the arm, pulling him through the branches quickly until she caught sight of the road through the opening of tree branches. Angel turned at the sight of Ardestia and David appearing behind her.

''There you are Ardestia.'' Angel faked a smile, raising an eyebrow when she saw Ardestia with an actual smile on her face. ''What's got her in such a good mood?'' Angel crossed her arms at David.

David shook his head. ''Not important.'' he mouthed. Angel sighed, deciding to accept the fact that she wasn't going to know what was causing Ardestia's good mood. She turned her attention to the in front of them. Leaning forward to see if any cars were coming her way and then turning her head back to David and Ardestia.

''Come on guys.'' Angel called out, and then stepping into the road. Ardestia and David as Angel quickly walked across the road and then turned to see if Ardestia and David were close behind. Ardestia looked down at her hand. It was still being held by David's own hand.

David looked over at Ardestia who's eyes were looking down at their hands. The two of them both gazed up at each other, standing still. Angel turned around and sighed. She walked back over to the edge of the land and yanked Ardestia by the arm, causing her to let go of David's arm. Angel dragged her into the road and David sighed. He followed Ardestia and Angel into the road.

Angel finally let go of Ardestia's arm once they were standing on the sidewalk which led to the driveway of the mansion. They walked at the same pace until they got to the front door. David slowly opened the front door and closed it once Angel and Ardestia were inside.

''We found her dad!'' Angel called out through the mansion. Ardestia swiftly hid behind David, who smiled back at David. Barnabas and Angel quickly appeared from the hallway.

''Where is she?'' Angelique asked in a soft tone. David lightly moved out to the left, revealing a nervous Ardestia. She kept her eyes on the ground. It was obvious to David that Ardestia was doing this in fear of Angelique's reaction. Barnabas, Angel, and David watched as Angelique walked over to Ardestia and wrapped her arms around her back.

''Where did you find her?'' Barnabas asked David.

''She was at the cliff.'' David answered, keeping his eyes on Ardestia and Angelique. ''She wasn't going to jump.'' David looked up at Barnabas who appeared to be lost in his own thoughts.

''Well that's good.'' Barnabas kept his eyes on Ardestia and Angelique. Ardestia had wrapped her arms around her mother and had her chin on Angelique's shoulder. She glared at Barnabas and then opened her mouth. ''I didn't say anything.'' Ardestia mouthed at Barnabas. Barnabas nodded his head and turned to walk away. David looked at Ardestia and then turned to follow Barnabas down the hallway. Barnabas turned around to David once they were far enough away from the entryway.

''David, I need a favor.'' Barnabas whispered. David thought for a moment before nodding his head.

''Anything.''

''Watch Ardestia. I don't want her pulling those kinds of stunts again.'' Barnabas exclaimed. David looked up at Barnabas for a moment and then nodded his head.

''Fantastic.'' Barnabas said.

''I guess we'll see you at dinner Barnabas.'' Angelique exclaimed as she walked through the hallway with Ardestia.

''I suppose so.'' Barnabas replied as he walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him once he was inside.

''Don't you ever do that again.'' Angelique said, looking down at her daughter with a smile. Ardestia looked up at her mother and scoffed.

''Mom, I just went out for some fresh air.'' Ardestia sighed. ''I wasn't going to jump over a cliff. Why does everybody think that?'' Ardestia hissed, looking up at her mother. She noticed David out of the corner of her eye. She turned and smiled at David.

''May I have a moment with my mother please?'' Ardestia asked sweetly. David nodded his head and walked past Ardestia. Ardestia watched as David turned around the corner and then turned her attention back to Angelique.

''Were you ever going to tell me?'' Ardestia asked. Angelique looked down at Ardestia and sighed.

''Well of course.'' Angelique replied. Ardestia looked up at Angelique.

''Don't lie to me.'' Ardestia hissed. Angelique let out a sigh, before shaking her head.

''No, I wasn't planning on telling you.'' Angelique confessed.

''Why not?'' Ardestia yelled. Angelique looked around the hallway before bringing her index finger to her lips, motioning for Ardestia to keep quiet.

''Because I'm not proud of my past, I made a lot of mistakes.'' Angelique sighed. ''But I should have told you, I know.''

''Has Barnabas always known about being my father?'' Ardestia asked. Angelique looked up at Ardestia and shook her head.

''No.'' Angelique sighed. Ardestia pressed her lips together. Angelique looked down at Ardestia, who was lost in her own thoughts. She placed her hands on Ardestia's shoulders, softly turning Ardestia so she wold be facing her. ''Look at me.'' Angelique demanded in a soft tone. Ardestia slowly cocked her head up to Angelique.

''No matter how many mistakes I had made in the past, your no mistake do you understand me?'' Angelique said to her daughter. Ardestia pressed her lips together and looked down at the floor for a moment and then back up at Angelique with a smile on her face.

''Yes mother.'' Ardestia said, nodding her head. Angelique smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ardestia.

Ardestia thought for another moment about the portrait in the wall, trying to remember what the name of the woman in the blue dress was. Ardestia slowly looked up at her mother before slowly pulling away from her. ''Oh my god.'' Ardestia whispered to herself. Angelique gave her daughter a confused look.

''What is it my dear?'' Angelique asked with concern. Ardestia quickly grabbed Angelique's hand, pulling her down the hallway and stopping in front of the hallway full of portraits.

''You have to see this.'' Ardestia said, stepping in front of Angelique to walk down the long hallway.

''See what?'' Angelique asked, looking up at the walls.

''Barnabas has a portrait of you hung up in this hallway.'' Ardestia said, looking back at Angelique with a smile. Angelique shook her head.

''No he doesn't.'' Angelique said with disbelief. Ardestia stopped in front of the portrait she had been admiring with Barnabas, waving for Angelique to join her.

Angelique had been looking up at a portrait of a younger Barnabas before turning her head to Ardestia and walking over to her side. She looked up at the portrait, letting out a gasp.

''It's even more gorgeous than I remember.'' Angelique gasped.

''Isn't it?'' Ardestia asked.

''I didn't even know he still had this.'' Angelique smiled. He looked at the portrait before letting out another gasp and pointing at the blue dress. ''I remember that dress!'' Angelique exclaimed.

''You do?'' Ardestia asked. Angelique looked at Ardestia and nodded her head.

''I loved that dress.'' Angelique said, reaching out to touch the painting with her finger. Ardestia smiled as she watched Angelique admire the portrait. She suddenly realized that the dress in the portrait was her bedroom.

''Well I know where it is.'' Ardestia exclaimed, pulling Angelique away from the portrait. Angelique turned her head to Ardestia and smiled.

''You do?'' Angelique smiled. ''But I lost that dress years ago.'' Angelique said as Ardestia dragged her down the hallway. Ardestia opened the door leading to the basement. She quickly walked down the stairs and through the hall and stopped at her bedroom.

''You found it in here?'' Angelique asked, standing in front of the doorway. Ardestia walked past Angelique and walked over to the closet. She sat down in front of the closet, searching for the blue suit case. Ardestia finally found the suitcase, dragging it out of the closet and letting it fall on the floor as she got back up to her feet.

''Here it is.'' Ardestia said. Angelique looked down at the suitcase and slowly closed the door behind her and leaned over the suitcase, unhooking the locks. Angelique smiled as she opened the top of the suitcase to reveal her blue dress.

''It's beautiful.'' Ardestia said to her mother, who was gazing at the dress. Angelique looked up at her daughter and smiled.

''It is isn't it. How did you find this?'' Angelique asked.

''I found it while I was-'' Ardestia let her voice trail off as she looked away from her mother.

''Cleaning up?'' Angelique said, raising an eyebrow. Ardestia looked down at the floor and nodded her head.

''Ardestia..'' Angelique whispered.

''I can't help it. It's just how I am.'' Ardestia sighed. ''David said it could be OCD.''

''And what is OCD?'' Angelique asked.

''It's over compulsive disorder, I guess it's when someone has this obsessive need for perfection.'' Ardestia replied.

''Sounds like you.'' Angelique said, looking down at the dress. ''Is there anything you can do to fix it? A medication?''

''I didn't ask. Roger asked me to come find you before I could.'' Ardestia answered.

''Well you should ask David later.'' Angelique said.

''It's weird. I have this power that makes me prone to illness, and yet I'm still somehow mentally ill.'' Ardestia sighed. Angelique looked up at her daughter, who had her head resting in her knees.

Before Angelique could comfort Ardestia, she heard someone run down the stairs and yell down the hallway, ''Dinner is ready.'' someone yelled and then ran back up the stairs. Ardestia looked up at Angelique before standing up and walking over to the door. Angelique stood up as well, following Ardestia to the door and looking back at the dress.

''The dress will be there when we get back.'' Ardestia said, walking into the hallway. Angelique sighed and stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

Angelique and Ardestia walked through the hallway and up the stairs into the next hallway.

''Where is the kitchen?'' Ardestia asked. Angelique looked around in thought before pointing to her left.

''This way.'' Angelique replied, stepping in front of Ardestia and walking down the hallway. Angelique was indeed correct, for when they turned around the corner an opening to the dining room was on their right. Angelique stepped into the dining room, looking around for Roger.

''Roger should be here in a moment, I sent Angel to find him as well as David.'' Victoria said, looking up at Angelique. Victoria looked over at Ardestia, who was standing next to Angelique. Victoria stood up from her seat, and walked over to Ardestia.

''And who may you be?'' Victoria asked.

''Ardestia Blair.'' Ardestia replied. Angelique looked down at Ardestia.

''This is my daughter.'' Angelique added.

''Well she's very lovely.'' Victoria said in a soft tone.

''Thank-you.'' Ardestia said. Just then Angel walked into the dining room with Roger and David.

''Found them.'' Angel said, walking over to her father.

''Thank-you dear.'' Barnabas said. Angel looked over Barnabas' shoulder and smiled, walking over to her mother.

''Angelique, maybe you could help Ardestia find a seat?'' Victoria asked her daughter. Angelique looked up at Victoria with a confused look.

''Pardon?'' Angelique asked.

''Oh she was taking to me, Angelique is my birth name.'' Angel answered. ''Of course mother.'' Angel turned her head to Ardestia. ''there happens to be a seat open next to me, if your cool with that.'' Angel informed.

''I'm completely cool with that.'' Ardestia replied, following Angel over to the table. Angelique turned her head to Barnabas, raising her eyebrow. Barnabas turned his attention to Angel and Ardestia, pretending not to notice Angelique's glare. Angelique smiled at Victoria as they followed Angel and Ardestia to the table.

''So how old are you?'' Angel asked as they took a seat at the table.

''I'm seventeen, but I turn eighteen in seven days.'' Ardestia replied.

''That's weird. I turn eighteen in ten days.'' Angel said, raising an eyebrow.

''That's some creepy shit right there.'' Margret said, looking up at Angel and Ardestia. The entire table looked up at Ariel who shrugged. Victoria rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Angel.

'So have you decided on the theme for your birthday party, Angel?'' Victoria asked. Angel shook her head.

''I can't think of anything.'' Angel sighed with defeat.

''Well maybe you should do a costume party, or even better would be a masquerade.'' Angelique suggested.

''What's a masquerade?'' Angel asked.

''You don't know what a masquerade is?'' Ardestia raised an eyebrow. Angel shook her head.

''It's when everyone dresses up in like dresses and wears masks.'' David added.

''Yeah, it's really cool.'' Ardestia said, smiling at Angel.

''I think I might steal that idea.'' Angel smiled. ''Thanks Ardestia.''

''Your welcome.'' Ardestia smiled.

''You know, you two should work on the party together. Since you barely know anything about masquerades, while Ardestia seems to know plenty about them.'' David added. Angel smiled.

''That's a great idea David. Ardestia will you throw the party with me?'' Angel asked. Ardestia looked up at Angel and smiled.

''Well ..'' Ardestia was hesitant for a moment and then let out a sigh. ''I don't see why not.'' Ardestia smiled. ''I'd love to help.''

''Great.'' Angel smiled. ''How about you meet me in my room after dinner and we'll make a list of all the stuff we need to get?''

''I would, but I already promised David I would go on that tour with him. And I really want to get to know all of you.'' Ardestia replied, looking across the room at David. David looked up at Ardestia and polietly shook his head.

''We can always have the tour tomorrow?''

''Don't you have work to do or something?''

''I think I can go a day without pulling an animals guts out.'' David said casually, taking another bite of his pork. Ardestia watched as everyone's eyes widened as they looked down at their plates, all of which were piled with fresh pork. Some of them slowly slid the plate the plate away from them, while others just glared down out them with disgust. This caused Ardestia to grin as she struck her fork into her plate full of pork.

Ardestia looked up at Angel and then turned her head to David and nodded her head. ''Sounds good.'' Ardestia replied once her mouth was empty of her pork . Ardestia looked around the table, scanning the people sitting in the chairs.

''Are all of these young people your sisters and brothers?'' Ardestia whispered into Angel's ear. Angel sighed.

''Yup.'' Angel nodded her head. Barnabas looked over at Angel and Ardestia. Angel turned to her blonde sister. ''Naomi, pass me that?'' Angel asked, pointing at a basket of fresh baked bread. Naomi nodded her head.

''Okay so that's Naomi.'' Ardestia reminded herself, nodding her head in Naomi's direction

''Yup.'' Angel said. ''And that is Josette.'' Angel pointed at a young brunette, who's comforting blue eyes seemed to smile with her lips when her head lifted up to look at Ardestia. Ardestia looked around the table in confusion. ''There are so many of you, it's going to take me forever to learn all of your names.''

David looked up across the table at Ardestia. ''Don't worry, I'll bring a notepad with me when I take you on that tour.'' David smirked.

''Sounds like a plan.'' Ardestia nodded her head in agreement. Barnabas and Angelique exchanged a confused look, which Roger seemed to notice for he cleared his throat which caused Barnabas and Angelique to turn their attention to him.

''Barnabas, how many children do you have exactly?'' Roger asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Barnabas turned his head to Victoria and thought for a moment.

''I have ten children, 6 girls and 4 boys.'' Barnabas turned his head to Roger who bobbed his head in response.

''Barnabas always had this thing about putting birthing hips to good use.'' Carolyn smirked. Barnabas and Victoria turned their heads to her as Carolyn and David exchanged a smile.

''That's disgusting.'' One of Angel's sister's exclaimed, making a disgusted face.

''I don't get it.'' Ardestia admitted. The entire table turned their attention to her. Ardestia looked at everyone with a blank smile until she slowly allowed her lips to curl into a smirk. ''No I'm kidding, of course I get it and that is disgusting.'' Ardestia turned her head to Carolyn, giving her a disgusted look which was meant to be a joke. The entire table exchanged looks before finally breaking out into laughter.

Victoria smiled at Roger and Barnabas and looked down at her food in thought. ''Barnabas dear, we have 5 girls. Where on earth did you get six?'' Victoria asked, lifting her head up at Barnabas in question. Everyone at the table turned to look at Barnabas, some leaned in to further the suspense, acting as if this was a life or death question.

Barnabas realized that he had just publicly counted Ardestia as his daughter by mistake. He looked up at Victoria with a discomforting smile, ''I must of counted one of the girls twice in my head by mistake.'' he looked back down at his food. Victoria pressed her lips together before slowly nodding her head and looking back down at her food.

Later that night Ardestia and Angel were in Angel's room, discussing what they would need to wear.

''Well what a traditional masquerade consists of is two things, ball gowns and masks.''

''And what if people show up in a shirt and jeans?''

''Then they are usually not allowed in, but it's your party so it's up to you.'' Ardestia said, looking down at the notepad in paper resting in her lap. Angel thought for a moment before sighing.

''I guess they won't be allowed inside, and it's not my party. It's our party.'' Angel said. Ardestia lifted her head up to look at Angel.

''Well then it seems that this event is going to be a very traditional masquerade ball.'' Ardestia said excitedly.

''Don't talk so damn proper, it's bad enough when my dad does it.'' Angel said. ''I don't get it.''

''Well he's over two hundred years old.''

''He is not.'' Angel said. ''He was born in like 1950.''

Ardestia raised an eyebrow. ''Are you sure?'' Ardestia asked.

''I'm positive.'' Angel said. ''What would make you think he was two hundred years old?''

Ardestia realized then what this meant, Barnabas was either lying to her about his past, or he was lying to Angel as well as his other children about his past. But either way, he was lying, which makes him a hypocrite for judging Ardestia's mother when it came to not telling her about Angelique's past. Ardestia looked up at Angel and shook her head. ''I don't know. He just looks old.'' Ardestia laughed nervously. Angel gave Ardestia a blank look before she broke out into laughter.

''You're funny.'' Angel said, sitting up against her bed frame. Ardestia let out a sigh of relief as she turned her attention back to the notepad and pen on her lap.

''We should get back to party planning.'' Ardestia said. Angel nodded her head in agreement, leaning forward as Ardestia took the top off of the pen and held it with her teeth. Ardestia pulled it out for a moment and looked up at Angel.

''Okay, so next is food.'' Ardestia said. ''Usually at masquerades, orderves or small appetizers are passed out by waiters, but that is it. Some people do however decide to have courses served to the guests, but that's only if it's like a business ball or something.'' Ardestia explained. Angel thought for a moment and then smiled.

''Um, let's just have orderves.'' Angel said. Ardestia nodded her head and wrote it down on her the notepad.

''How do you know so much about these things anyways?'' Angel asked, cocking her head to the side. Ardestia looked up at Angel for a moment and then shrugged.

''I just always found the whole aspect of them very interesting.'' Ardestia explained. Angel nodded her head.

''They do seem very cool, but they sound very complicated to plan.'' Angel sighed.

''Oh they are, it can take up to a whole year to plan a proper masquerade ball.'' Ardestia said. Angel looked up at Ardestia in shock.

''But we only have ten days.'' Angel gaped. Ardestia pressed her lips together, raising her eyebrows and shrugging. Ardestia's eyes widened. ''How are we going to pull this off?'' Angel asked, becoming stressed.

''Oh we'll be fine. I happen to have a really weird obsession for perfection, plus I'm really good at giving orders, and I have a feeling your good with taking orders, so as long as you and I spend the next 10 nights and days working our asses off, we should be able to pull off a fantastical birthday party.'' Ardestia reassured Angel. Angel smiled at Ardestia's enthusiasm.


	9. Chapter 9 : A fantastic mother

After dinner, Angelique and Roger retreated to their bedroom. They both got ready for bed and then laid next to each other. Angelique rested her head on Rogers chest, while his arms were wrapped around her back. His forehead laid inches away from Rogers lips, he leaned down to smell her hair, and then smiled.

''I told you everything would be okay.'' Roger said, playing with Angelique's hair.

''Yeah you did.'' Angelique said, lifting her head up to look at Roger. Roger softly placed his hand under her chin, causing Angelique to shiver as she flashed back to Barnabas doing the exact same thing. Angelique gained her composure, quickly smiling up at Roger as he leaned in and kissed her.

''So how long do you think we'll be here?'' Angelique asked, resting her head in Rogers chest once again.

''I don't know.'' Roger sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

''We won't be staying here all summer will we?'' Angelique asked, looking up at Roger. Roger shrugged.

''We could be.'' Roger sighed. ''But at least not Ardestia will have friends. A lot apparently.'' Roger murmured. Angelique sighed, burying her head in Rogers chest.

''So we could be here for months?'' Angelique asked nervously.

''I don't know dear. I really don't know.'' Roger sighed, resting his head upon Angelique's shoulder. Angelique looked down at her knees in thought

''Roger, why did you marry me?'' Angelique ask, looking up at Roger with eyes of question.

''Because I love you Sandra.'' Roger smiled and moved a piece of Angelique's long brown hair behind her ear.

''But how could you love someone like me?'' Angelique asked, frowning in sorrow.

''How could I not? Your everything a man could want in a woman. Sexy, smart, independent, and your a fantastic mother.'' Roger smiled.

''I am?'' Angelique asked in a shocked tone, looking up at Roger.

''Hell yeah you are. That's what made me fall in love with you. You treat your daughter so much better than I treated David when he was younger.'' Roger sighed, looking down at Angelique's hand, taking it in his own.

''Oh, you were a great father.'' Angelique smiled. ''It must of been hard to take care of him after your first wife died.''

''Oh it was..for Elizabeth. I have to admit, I can't honestly say that I was involved nor interested in any way in the raising of my son. And that is something I'll always regret. I chose lust and sex over the love of David. It's the most evil thing I've ever done.'' Roger said ashamed. Angelique wrapped her arms around Rogers neck, pulling him into a hug. Roger wrapped his arms around Angelique's waist, kissing her temple.

''So you don't regret marrying me?'' Angelique muttered in Rogers ear. Roger shook his head with confidence.

''No, of course not.'' Roger smiled. ''Your the best thing that's ever happened to me, I love you Cassandra.'' Roger said, leaning in and kissing Angelique on the lips.

Angelique looked up at Roger and gave him a nervous smile. ''I love you too Roger.'' Angelique whispered and rested her head in Rogers shoulder.

Ardestia and Angel continued to talk about the birthday party when there was a knock at the door. Angel looked up at at the door and sighed. ''Come in.'' Angel said loudly. The door quickly opened to reveal some of Ardestia's sisters standing in the doorway.

''Mom wanted us to help you with the party planning. She has a feeling you were planning on putting it all on poor Ardestia's shoulders.'' One of Angel's sisters took a seat next to her and then looked back up at Angel. ''Trust me, I didn't want to come, I have things to be working on in my room.''

''What sort of things?'' Naomi asked, crossing her arms. A smirk played on her face as she flipped some of her blonde hair behind her shoulder. The sister ignored Naomi and turned to Ardestia.

''Hi, I'm Abigail.'' she said with a toothless smile. Ardestia looked up from her notepad and smiled.

''Hi.'' Ardestia replied.

''And I'm Josette.'' Said one of the girls. ''Abigail's twin.'' Josette added and took a seat on the other side of Ardestia.

''And you already met Naomi and Margret.'' Angel added. Ardestia nodded her head as they joined Ardestia on the floor.

''So what are you working on?'' Margret asked, leaning her head forward as if they were talking in secret. The other sisters copied her movements, causing Ardestia to look up from her notepad again. She raised an eyebrow.

''Guys give the girl some space.'' Angel said, pulling Margret away. Ardestia gave Angel a smile and looked over at Margret.

''Well we're trying to figure out what we're going to wear.'' Ardestia sighed, leaning her back against the wall dramatically, looking down at the pen and paper resting in her lap.

''Well maybe since you claim that my father was born two hundred years ago, we could look down in the basement.'' Angel joked. Ardestia looked up at Angel and deviously smile.

''Angel your a genius!'' Ardestia exclaimed, jumping up from the floor and moving over to the doorway. She turned quickly turned around to face the group of girls. ''Come on.'' Ardestia waved for the group of girls to join her. The girls all hesitated for a moment before finally getting up from the floor and following Ardestia into the hallway and over to the basement door.

Ardestia quickly opened the door, checking to make sure everyone was still behind her. She quickly walked down the stair way and through the hallway.

''What are we doing down here?'' Josette asked Angel, who shrugged.

'' I didn't even know we had a basement.'' Sarah said, looking around the hallway.

''I bet if we look hard enough, we can find some old dresses in these rooms.'' Ardestia said excitedly.

''But there are like twenty rooms here.'' Naomi groaned.

''Oh it will be fun, trust me.'' Ardestia tried to reassure the group of girls as she opened one of the doors and walked over to the closet. She slowly opened it, squealing as a pile of boxes feel onto her. The group of girls all gasped, running to Ardestia' s side.

''Are you okay?'' Abigail asked, as the girls moved the boxes off of Ardestia. Ardestia looked up at the ceiling for a moment before nodding her head.

''I'm good.'' Ardestia said, sitting up. ''Here, let's split up into groups.'' Ardestia suggested.

''But there are seven of us.''

''Well then we'll then we'll just have an odd number of people.'' Ardestia replied. Ardestia watched the girls exchange confused looks. Ardestia sighed. ''Don't worry, it's fine.'' Ardestia said. ''Here Angel, Ariel, and Naomi will stay in here.'' Ardestia suggested. ''The rest of us can just split up and go into random rooms.'''

The girls nodded their heads and quickly broke into groups and began searching for costumes. Angel and Ardestia looked through the boxes, pulling out anything that could be used for a masquerade ball.

About twenty minutes later, Ariel and Josette walked back into the room. They were holding holding something behind their backs. Angel looked up at her sisters and raised an eyebrow.

''What's that?'' Ardestia asked, pointing at something poking behind Ariel's back.. Josette and Ariel exchanged an excited look before revealing a long blue dress. Angel gasped.

''We found your dress.'' Josette exclaimed. Ardestia's heart sank as she stood up.

''Where did you find that?'' Ardestia asked in a nervous tone.

''It was on the floor in one of the rooms. The door was open and everything.'' Ariel replied. Ardestia looked down at the floor as Angel let out a sequel of excitement.

''Oh Dess, isn't the dress just beautiful?'' Angel asked, holding it against her body. Ardestia looked up at Angel and faked a smile.

''It's very beautiful.'' Ardestia said excitedly. ''It's going to look great on you at the party.''

''Yeah, all I have to do now is make a few alterations, maybe cut off the bow.'' Angel began to go into detail about editing the dress, making Ardestia grow in anger.

''But you can't. It's so gorgeous as it is.'' Ardestia tried to explain to Angel. Angel rolled her eyes.

''It is gorgeous, but it will look even more gorgeous with a rip in the sleeve.'' Angel said excitedly. Ardestia looked around at the group of girls in the room, shaking her head. Ardestia pushed past Ariel and Josette who were standing in front of the doorway. Ardestia stormed down to her mothers bedroom, knocking the door frantically.

Roger let out a groan as he released Angelique from his embrace. Angelique got up and walked over to the door, opening it. ''Ardestia? My dear, what are you doing?'' Angelique asked. Ardestia sighed.

''They found the dress mom. Angel wants to use it for the party.'' Ardestia moaned.

''Well it is her party.'' Angelique sighed. ''Is it really going to kill you if she wears it?''

''But mom she wants to rip it up.'' Ardestia exclaimed. Angelique rolled her eyes.

''No one would dare rip up that dress. It's made of pure silk and satin from Italy.'' Angelique boasted.

''Wanna bet?'' Ardestia asked, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows. Angelique gave Ardestia a nervous look before slowly closing the door behind her and stepped into the hallway. Angelique followed Ardestia down the hallway, stopping at the spare room where the group of girls where standing behind Angel, who was holding the dress over herself. Angel saw Ardestia and Angelique looking at her out of the corner of the mirror and turned to Ardestia.

''It's beautiful isn't it?'' Angel asked.

''Yes it is.'' Angelique smiled.

''All we have to do is make a few alterations-'' Naomi said, but Angelique stopped her in mid-sentence.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa, must you alter it? It's beautiful as it is. Perfect for a masquerade ball. But I happen to know where you could find more, if your having doubts about wearing this dress.'' Angelique said. Angel thought for a moment before shaking her head.

''No thank-you, I want to alter this dress.'' Angel said. Angelique looked down at Ardestia nervously.

''Angel you can't wear that dress.'' Ardestia blurted out. Angel turned her head to Ardestia, raising her eyebrow.

''Well why not?'' Josette asked.

''Because it's mine.'' Ardestia said. The group of girls rolled her eyes.

''No it isn't. We found it in a spare room.'' Ariel countered.

''No, you found it laying in my bedroom in a suitcase. My suitcase.'' Ardestia explained.

''But we didn't see your name on it.'' Josette countered.

''If you would of looked around the room, you would of seen that my three other suitcases, all three of which do have my name on it.'' Ardestia crossed her arms. Angel turned her head to Ardestia with an apologetic look.

''I'm so sorry, Ardestia. I didn't know they took this from your room.'' Angel said, holding out the dress for Ardestia to take. Ardestia looked up and Angelique for a moment before taking the dress back into her hands. Ardestia looked down at the dress for a moment and then back up at Angel.

''I'll make a deal with you.'' Ardestia said. Angel looked up at Ardestia, crossing her arms. ''I'll let you borrow my dress, if you don't alter it and you give it right back. And yes I mean immediately after the party is over. This is my dress and if something happens to it, I'll be pissed.'' Ardestia said. Angel covered her mouth with her hand, nodding her head.

''So do we have a deal?'' Ardestia asked. Angel nodded her head at Naomi.

''We have a deal.'' Naomi said excitedly. Ardestia reached out and gave Angel the dress, who pulled her into a hug.

''Thank-you so much Ardestia.'' Angel whispered in Ardestia's ear.


	10. Chapter 10 : The Journal

Ardestia awoke the next morning to the sound of water running. She figured it was just her mother or step-father taking a shower down the hallway, so Ardestia sat up in the bed, leaning against the head frame and let out a yawn. Suddenly she heard a scream coming from the bathroom. Ardestia quickly pushed the blankets which covered her down past her feet and jumped out of the bed. ''Mom?'' Ardestia yelled down the hallway, stopping at the bathroom door. Ardestia waited for a response, but when no one answered her calls she stormed into the bathroom. She let out a sigh of relief the sight of Angel laying in the tub. Angel had a confused look on her face.

''I thought someone got hurt.'' Ardestia sighed. Angel shook her head.

''Nope, just thought I saw a bug.'' Angel said with a nervous smile. Ardesita raised her eyebrow in confusion.

''Oh... okay, well sorry.'' Ardestia muttured, walking backwards into the hallway and closing the bathroom door.

''Wait-'' Angel said. Ardestia opened the bathroom door again.

''Yeal Angel?'' Ardestia asked.

''Are you sure you're okay with me wearing Cassandra's dress?'' Angel asked. Ardestia smiled at the sound of her mothers name leaving someones lips. It reminded her that while her mother had lied about that being her name, it was still her name, and she could still call her mother that just like everyone else did. Ardestia nodded her head.

''I'm sure.'' Ardestia said. ''Well I'll let you get back to your bath. We'll talk more about your party later.''

''Could you stop calling it that? It's our party. Our birthdays are three days apart.'' Angel countered. Ardestia didn't object to Angel's comment, instead she simply smiled, nodded her head, and closed the door.

Ardestia decided to go upstairs for breakfast. She walked up the stairs and down the upstairs hallway until she finally arrived in the dining room. She was surprised to see that there were only three people up, Barnabas, David, and another Boy. Barnabas looked up at Ardestia and gave her a surprised but welcoming look. ''Your awake rather early.''

''I am? Well what time is it?'' Ardestia asked.

''It's 6 a.m.'' David looked up at Ardestia and smiled.

''That's not too early.'' Ardestia countered, taking a seat next to David.

''It is when it's summer and only June.''

''I must just be excited to have that tour you promised me.'' Ardestia replied and looked up at David with a smile. ''Plus I'm not the only one up, Angel is taking a bath.''

''She takes a bath around this time every morning.'' Barnabas muttured, looking down at his food and then leaning his elbow on the arm of the chair. He rested his head in the palm of his hand.

Ardestia looked up at Barnabas, her hair flipped behind her neck softly. ''Every morning? At 6 am?''

''Oh yeah, and she stays in there for hours.'' David said and then took a bite of his food. Ardestia raised her eyebrow in question to Barnabas, who nodded his head as he sat up in his chair.

''I've never been able to figure out why.'' Barnabas shrugged.

''Well maybe it's stress or something. No offense but with all of these kids running around and this huge house, it must get very overwhelming in here.'' Ardestia said. ''Does she not go out much?''

''Not usually.'' David said. ''I don't even think she knows how to drive.''

''That's crazy, I was taught how to drive when I was like fourteen.''

''Who taught you?'' Barnabas asked, tilting his head in question. Ardestia looked at Barnabas. His question caught her off guard and she thought for a moment before finally muttering ''Roger.''

David let out a small laugh. ''My dad taught you how to drive? Oh well that must of been hell.'' David rolled his eyes. Ardestia looked up at David, her eyes looked down at her knees in embarassment.

''Yeah it kind of was. One time when I was driving on a clear road- like the ones you usually would drive on if you were going to salem from here-'' Ardestia paused for a moment as if to make sure that David was paying attention. David nodded his head and Ardestia continued her story. ''Well anyways all of the sudden this dog runs into the road, and I freaked out, and Roger reached over and took a hold of the steering wheel.''

''Oh god.''

Ardestia now had a small smile on her face as she moved a piece of her hair behind her ear. ''Well we almos went off the road. So after that, my mother decided to teach me.'' Ardestia giggled.

''So where did you live before here?'' David asked, deciding to change the subject. Ardestia had now collected herself and layed her fork down on her napkin.

''I was born in Salem, and I've gone back and forth from there to another town, but all of my childhood memories were of my years in Orlando, Florida.''

''You lived in Florida? What did you do there?''

Ardestia seemed to hesitate for a moment. She looked down at her food, biting her lip. Barnabas watched her in curiousity. It was obvious to him that David's question was giving her discomfort. Ardestia looked at Barnabas out of the corner of her eye before clearing her throat. ''Nothing interesting.''

Barnabas suddenly felt the need to change the subject, just as David had done. He cleared his throat to grab Ardestia's attention. ''My dear, since you and your parents have been here, you three have yet to tell me your middle name.'' Barnabas said. David looked up at Barnabas with a confused look. He looked over at Ardestia, who also appeared to be caught off guard by Barnabas' random question.

''It's Jacqueline.''

''Ardestia Jade Blair..'' Barnabas said in a light tone.

''Yeah, growing up my friends had a lot of nicknames for me.'' Ardestia said, taking a bite of her food.

''Like what?'' Barnabas son asked. He had been silent up until now, but he had definately showed a interest in the conversation itself.

''Just really generic names, like AJ and Jade. But there was this one that made everyone laugh.''

''What was it?'' Barnabas asked. Ardestia looked up at Barnabas and her face instantly shivered with embarassment. She looked down at her food, a nervous smile was now stamped across her lips. David grinned, lowering his head closer to Ardestia.

''It's BJ isn't it?'' David asked. Ardestia looked up at David and nodded her head. Barnabas looked over at his younger son who rolled his eyes.

''So how would you like for us all to adress you as?''

''I can tell you how I would like you not to adress me as.'' Ardestia countered jokingly. Barnabas kept a blank expression on his face. Ardestia quickly collected herself and shrugged.

''Well I go by Ardestia now.'' Ardestia sighed. ''But you can call me Jade if you want.'' Ardestia said.

''Honestly, I too would perfer to adress you by Ardestia. It's such a lovely name in fact that -''

''That you cannot bare to part a single sylable of it?'' David filled in Barnabas words. Ardestia turned her head to David in question.

''He said that to Victoria when he first met her.''

Barnabas picked up a napkin a rubbed it over his lips. David made a look as if he has just suddenly remembered something. He nodded his head to himself and looked down at his food. Ardesita looked at Barnabas in confusion. She shook her head and continued eating her food.

''Well thank-you Barnabas.'' Ardestia said, taking a sip of her water. Barnabas looked up at Ardestia.

''For what?'' Barnabas asked, tilting his head in question.

''For saying that my name is lovely, even when it has such a dreadful definition.'' Ardestia muttured the last part to herself. Barnabas leaned slightly forward in his chair.

''I beg your pardon?'' Barnabas asked.

''It's just- my name- it means 'A person who cannot escape one's prescence. The inescapable one.' '' Ardestia said.

''I wonder where your mother got that.''

Ardestia sighed. She looked over at the table, a piece of bread that was on the other side of the table caught her eye. Barnabas reached over to grab it for her when she shook her head. She concentrated on the basket of bread for a moment until it floated into midair. Ardestia held out her arms as the basket floated over to her, docking in the hold of her hands. She rested the basket beside her plate. The three boys stared at her in amazement for a moment.

''You three act as if you've never seen magic before.'' Ardestia grinned, taking a piece of bread from the basket.

''So how did you become a witch?'' David asked.

''It's a very twisted story actually. My mother was actually a witch, but when she had me she found out that I would soon die if I stayed a mortal. So she gave me her powers so that I would be able to live.''

''Cassandra was a witch?''

''Yes, but she was forced into the custom by her family.'' Ardestia said. Barnabas pressed his lips together.

''I never knew that.'' Barnabas muttured. Ardestia looked up at Barnabas with wide eyes.

''I don't see why you would Barnabas. Your not my father.'' Ardestia said in a harsh tone. Barnabas looked down at his knees. ''I hope you don't mind the prescense of two witches living in your home.''

''Aren't witches supposed actually be bitches?'' Jermiah asked.

''Yes, but they are very kind if you haven't noticed.'' Barnabas said in a light but definsive tone. David looked up at Barnabas. Ardestia raised an eyebrow.

''Oh I've noticed yes, that's why I'm so surprised by this.'' David said. ''I've always wanted to know more about witches and such.''

''Well in Salem they have this museum that is dedicated to the life of a witch during the witch trials. It is quite apauling to me as a witch, but it is also quite interesting. They also have other musuems and attractions. And the library is gorgeous. There are thousands of books. I used to go there every morning with my mother. It's where she met Roger.''

''What is the library like?'' David asked, leaning forward in interest.

''Well it's a two story building. The bottom is just a regular library, but the second story is a room filled with books from past centuries. They even have biographies about the families that founded this side of the country.''

''Well then I assume there is a book dedicated to the Collinses.'' Barnabas said with confidence. Ardestia looked up at Barnabas and smiled.

''Yeah, I actually went looking for that one after I found out my mom was marrying Roger, I wanted to make sure my mother wasn't marrying anyone who had a crazy family.''

''Did you skip a few chapters in that book?'' David asked jokingly. '' Because this family is definately crazy.'' Ardestia grinned, as did Barnabas. Ardestia shook her head.

''We're not crazy.'' Barnabas said.

''Barnabas, everyone in this home, except for Cassandra, Roger, and Ardestia, have either killed or watched someone kill someone. This is a crazy family.''

''We are not crazy.'' Barnabas repeated. David rolled his eyes.

''Barnabas, have you ever heard of the saying - ''God bless this family in all of it's craziness?'' Ardestia asked, looking up at Barnabas.

''No.''

''It's a thing one of my friends' mothers used to say at supper. It's supposed to mean that all families are crazy, it's those who do not embrace it who are truly insane.'' Ardestia said. Barnabas tilted his head in thought for a moment.

''Your smart.'' Barnabas son said, taking another bite of his breakfast. Ardestia looked over at Barnabas.

''I must get it from my mother.'' Ardestia said a soft murmur.

''You must.'' Barnabas said in the same tone, his arms were now crossed.

David and Ardestia smiled with victory. David looked over at Barnabas. ''You know, we should really go to Salem sometime. I've never gone before, and it would be awesome to learn more about the history of Salem.'' David said with excitement. Barnabas thought for a moment and then nodded his head in agreement.

''Well I'll mention the idea to Victoria as well as the other adults in this house and I'll see about making it a family event.'' Barnabas exclaimed.

''And If not, I could always drive my car and drive whoever else wants to come.'' David said.

''I don't know about that David.''

''Barnabas, I think what David meant to say, is whoever is old enough to come without you or Victoria's supervision.'' Ardestia said.

Barnabas pressed his lips together and then nodded his head. ''I suppose that would be fine if Victoria wishes not to go.'' Barnabas said. ''Are you planning to go Ardestia?''

''Yeah, I can drive now so I don't see why my mom would care. And Roger wouldn't either.'' Ardestia said. ''Why?''

''Oh I was just curious.'' Barnabas took a sip of his red liquid, which was obviously blood. But it looked very fresh and clean, which caused Ardestia's stomach to turn in disgust.

''Where did you get the blood?'' Ardestia asked in a soft murmur. She raised an eyebrow, forcing herself to hide her appauled thoughts from her face. ''It looks fresh.'' Ardestia added after a moment. Barnabas looked down at his cup and then back up at Ardestia.

''My daughter Josette went hunting last night and was considerate enough to perserve some blood for me.''

''Your daughter hunts?''

''It's a stress reliever she says. At first she would simply go out and kill squirels and other tiny creatures, but now she comes home with fresh human blood for us.''

''She kills people? Is she a wherewolf or something?'' Ardestia looked up at Barnabas in question.

''She is a vampire.'' Barnabas said and then slowly lifted the cup and brought it's rim to his lips. Ardestia forced herself to look away.

Barnabas took a large sip of the blood and watched Ardestia turn away in discomfort. What was she scared of? Was it the blood? Was it simply the situation of Josette? Or was it he who made Ardestia uncomfortable. He placed his cup back on the table and lifted his head to Ardestia. ''Ardestia, are you okay?''

She bit her lip and felt a shiver go down her spine as she looked up at Barnabas out of the corner of her eye. ''For the entire family?'' Ardestia croaked.

''Yes...'' Barnabas sighed. The table exchanged a small grin, but the table stayed silent until Ardestia let out a small sigh.

''I should probably go get ready before you take me on that tour David. I have a feeling we'll be doing that all day.'' Ardestia stood up from the table. She walked past Barnabas and then turned to look at David. ''Would ten o' clock be okay?''

''Better make in nine forty five.'' David sighed.

''Why? That's only a fifteen minute difference.''

''Fifteen more minutes in which he won't have to wait to see you again.'' David's son mumbled.

''Hush Jeremiah.'' Barnabas muttered to his son and then looked up at Ardestia. She had a small smile on her face, she seemed flattered, if not very pleased with the joke.

''I suppose nine forty five will work.'' Ardestia winked and then turned into the forway.

''See you then.'' David called back. Barnabas looked at David out of the corner of his eyes and took another sip of his blood.

''See you then.'' Jermiah mocked to himself, taking a bite of his food. David and Barnabas looked at him with their eyebrows raised, they stared at him until he finally looked up at the both of them.

''What are two looking at?'' Jermiah said in a irritated tone, but a grin was slowly creeping onto his lips. David rolld his eyes and stood up from the table.

''Where are you going?'' Barnabas asked, setting his cup down next to his plate.

''To go get ready. Like Ardestia said, we could be doing that tour all day.''

''What's wrong with what your wearing?'' Jermiah asked, crossing his arms and looking up at David.

''Nothing I just-''

''Want to impress Ardestia?'' Barnabas said with a grin. David's face flushed, and he was terrible at hiding it, however he did try his best.

''Isn't she like your step-sister?''

''That's never stopped a Collin before Son.'' Barnabas said.

''I don't want to impress her, I just don't want to make our family look bad.'' David said, his face was still red. Jermiah shook his head and continued to eat his food.

''Try not to make it all day, I'm sure Angel will need her help later.'' Barnabas said.

''Well then I'll go with her, you did say you wanted me to keep an eye on her.''

''David...I know that I told you to do so, but I'm sure that my daughters can take care of themselves.''

''But- wait- you mean take care of her.'' David realized that mistake in Barnabas sentence. Barnabas looked up at David and frowned.

''That's what I said. And if I didn't then that's what I meant.'' Barnabas said in a stern tone. ''Please David..'' Barnabas let his voice trail off. David looked up at Barnabas and nodded his head and stepped into the hallway.

Barnabas sighed and turned his head to his son. ''If you'll excuse me I must go wake your mother.'' Barnabas stood up from the table and walked over to the forway.

''I think she is already up Dad.'' Jermiah said. Barnabas turned his head to him.

''Well then where is she?''

''I think she's at Collinwood.''

''Really? Hm, well I suppose I'll be gone for a while.'' Barnabas sighed. Jermiah nodded his head and Barnabas walked down the hallway and over to the back door which led to The Old House. He walked along the mile long dirt trail which led to the house.

After thirty minutes of walking, Barnabas finally arrived at the front door and knocked before immediately opening the door. ''Victoria?'' Barnabas called out softly. He walked up the stairs and called out her name again, ''Victoria my dear?''

''In here!'' Victoria said sweetly from a bedroom. Barnabas appeared in the doorway within seconds, and gave his wife a welcoming smile. Victoria sat on the floor surrounded by multiple boxes and chests, some of which were open with it's contents spread out on the floor.

''What are you doing my dear?'' Barnabas joined Victoria on the floor, peering into one of the chests.

''I wanted to see if there was anything Angelique could use for her birthday, so I came here. You told me before we got married that you had all of your valued items here. And when we lived here while Collinwood was being rebuilt, I never took the time to look through all of this. I didn't even know we had this room, It's so small.''

Barnabas looked around the room. It was fairly small compared to it's neighbors, which were so large that it could fit three beds. While this room could barely fit one bed. The room had a small dresser and a mirror. The walls were painted green and the curtains were a simple white. ''This was Angelique's room.'' Barnabas said. Victoria looked down at the boxes and chests surrounding them.

''So these boxes probably contain all of Angie's things..'' Victoria said. Barnabas looked down at Victoria and nodded his head.

''It must .'' Barnabas said. A small grin appeared on Victoria's face.

''Is it wrong that I'm even more curious now?''

Barnabas smiled at Victoria's excitement and shook his head. ''Not at all. In fact, I'm curious as well. Do you mind if I join you?'' Barnabas asked.

''Sure, you probably know this stuff better than I do.'' Victoria said.

''Now this is the big dilema, where do we start?'' Barnabas said in a serious tone. Victoria looked up at Barnabas and giggled, which caused Barnabas to smile. He watched as she looked down at the boxes, pressing her lips together in thought.

Victoria could sense her husbands gaze, and she pressed her index finger to her bottom lip in thought. ''That is a dilema.'' Victoria moved over to a chest behind Barnabas, who moved out of the way and turned to Victoria's side. Victoria slowly opened the chest and frowned at the sight of chlothing. Barnabas reached into the box and began pulling the corsets out of the chest and softly laying them in Victoria's lap.

Victoria scooped the dresses into her arms and got up to her feet and walked over to the bed. She layed out the corsets on the bed and took a step back to view them all at once. The colors of the dresses seemed to be fairly dull, as did their shapes. Barnabas looked up at Victoria and then looked down into the chest again. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of a brown book in the center of the chest. Barnabas picked up the book and softly smoothed his hand over the cover. He slowly opened the book. The first page was blank, but when Barnabas turned to the next page he was shocked to see Angelique's name written in cursive. He turned the page and read the first paragraph

I am a mermaid - I tell this to myself as I imagine myself swimmming in the deep blue ocean. I'm waiting for my mother to get her things together so that we can board the ship. I look over at the, which is fairly calm today, but my mother is not. I am disturbed from my thoughts when I look over to see a young boy board walk along the wooden dock. He looks back at me and smiles, and I can't help but smile and gaze into his brown eyes. He is called away by his father who yells his name ''Barnabas!'' he says. And I hear my mother mutter to me ''Know your place.'' And I turn away.

Barnabas was tempted to read more, but with Victoria in the Barnabas forces himself to close the book. So instead of replacing the book in the chest he places it in his pocket and then looks over at Victoria.

''Perhaps we should take these dresses back to the house, so that the girls can look at them.'' Barnabas says as he gets up on his feet and walks over to Victoria's side.

Victoria looked up at Barnabas and gave him a toothless smile. She nodded her head in agreement and gathered the dresses together. She walked over to the chest and placed the dresses inside. She was about to lift it when Barnabas rushed over and picked it up with ease."

''Thank-you dear.'' Victoria said with a smile and gave him a small kiss. Barnabas smiled and walked into the hallway with her.

''You are ever so welcome my love.'' Barnabas smiled, he linked his free arm with hers and they walked down the stairs together. Victoria opened the door for Barnabas and linked her arm with his again.

''Barnabas. Perhaps we should consider selling Collinwood.'' Victoria said as they walked along the trail

''Why on earth would we do that? I was planning to give this home to Angel.'' Barnabas said.

''Well what if she doesn't want to live here?'' Victoria countered.

''Well then I'll save it for a child that does.''

''But Barnabas what if none of our children want to live here? This house is so Old.''

''But it is filled with memories.''

''None of which are mine or our childrens. Only yours.''

''Exactly. This was where I would play as a child with...my sister.'' Barnabas murmured the last part of his sister.

''Your sister? I never knew you had a sister.''

''Ah yes, Sarah.'' Barnabas said.

''You never talk about her.'' Victoria said. ''That's why you wanted a Sarah so badly.''

Barnabas blushed and nodded his head. ''Yes, I never really like talking about her because it brings back the memories of her death. But this home, it brings back all of the good memories.''

''How did Angelique kill her?'' Victoria asked.

''She wasn't killed by Angelique."

"Well then what happened to her?"

"She was my younger sister, but she left the home before me when she married a friend of mine, Jermiah. She died a few months later when giving birth to Carolyn's great great grandmother.'' Barnabas sighed. ''My first niece, Laura.''

''Oh Barnabas.'' Victoria layed her head in his shoulder. ''Did her husband take care of Laura after Sarah's death?''

''I assume so. I was buried alive three days later.''

Victoria looked up at Barnabas and frowned. The couple walked in silence for a while until finally Barnabas looked down at Victoria.

''David want's to go to Salem, as does Jerimiah and Ardestia. And I was thinking that perhaps we could all go, and make it a family event.'' Barnabas said.

Victoria let out a sigh. ''I don't know Barnabas. We'd have to plan everything over night if we all went. And not to mention, Adrian is only three. I really don't want him seeing all of the dead people.''

''He sees dead people every day.'' Barnabas said. Victoria let out a small laugh.

''You know what I mean.''

''Well then perhaps just David and some of the older children could go.''

''I guess that would be alright, but only if one of the adults goes. I really don't want to get a call from David saying that one of the kids got drunk or something.''

''Well then perhaps I could go. I've yet to see Salem since you and I went before Angelique was born.''

''I'd be fine with that. I'll stay home with Elizabeth to take care of Adrian and Ariel.'' Victoria said, looking up at Barnabas. She still had her arm linked with his and was smiling up at him.

''Well fantastic. I'll talk to Roger and Cassandra about allowing Ardestia to go and everything will be set.'' Barnabas looked down at Victoria and smiled. He stopped in front of her and spun her into an embrace.

''Fantastic.'' Victoria looked up at Barnabas and smiled.

''Oh David and Ardestia will be so excited.'' Barnabas let go of his embrace, but kept his arm linked with hers as it had been.


	11. Chapter 11 : Impressive

Ardestia sat in a yellow chair in front of the vanity. Her body was turned to face the door as she waited for David to come to her. He had been acting very weird this morning, but she still was excited to spend more time with him.

Ardestia sighed and turned to look at herself in the mirror. The mirror showed a young girl with long brown hair which was flipped to the side and tied in a loose bow. Her big oak eyes seemed to sparkle with both excitement and anxiety. Her full pink lips simply rested on her face, showing no emotion at all. Ardestia forced her lips into a smile as she leaned closer into the mirror and turned her face from right to left.

As Ardestia did this she caught sight of her eyes again. She thought of Barnabas' eyes and how they seemed to be just as warm and dark as hers. Growing up Ardestia always wondered who passed on this trait to her, but it was now clear to her that she had his eyes. She remembered when she was younger, and her friends would compliment her on brown eyes. "You have the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen." most people said to her.

Ardestia wondered if it was Barnabas' eyes that took the heart of her mother, or if it was his charm. But it was obvious to her that it was their personalities that clashed, for they weren't too different, but too alike. They both shared the need to be in charge, and both refused to take anyones orders ; especially each others. But still whenever they were together it was as if time stopped and all they needed waa each others touch.

Ardestia thought of previous night at the dinner table. She had caught Barnabas gazing at her mother, and his brown eyes seemed to be filled with confusion. But he still felt Ardestia's gaze on him and turned to her with a raised eyebrow. Ardestia caught sight of his brown eyes, and instantly got lost in them. Barnabas' gave her a grin and turned to Angel. Is he not still mad that I ran away? Or that my mother has hidden his biolical daughter from him for the past eighteen years? Ardestia thought.

He didn't appear to mad this morning either. It was all so confusing to Ardestia. He was confusing Still he managed to make her feel a bit cruel for running away, but she was still angry with him for forcing her to hide her identity from his family. But weren't the people sitting with them at the dining table her family too?

No. Ardestia thought to herself. For if they were my family they would all know that I am the true first born child of Barnabas Collins.

Ardestia was even more upset with the fact that she had only herself to vent with, for she still promised to keep her identity a secret. Why had she agreed to do something that was so against her nature? To keep my mother safe, for if anyone found out her identify they would harm her for the mistakes she has made.

Her sudden decision to agree to Barnabas' request had nothing to do with his intimidating attitude. But she didn't understand why he wanted to keep her a secret in the first place. Was he ashamed of Ardestia? Was he trying to protect her? Was as Barnabas trying to protect her mother as well? But why would he want to protect her and her mother? After all of the things Angelique has done to him why wouldn't he want to see her die? Did he feel bad? For leaving her heartbroken at a time when her heart needes him the most? Was he truly trying to find some kind of common ground with Angelique?

At this point Ardestia truly didn't know how to feel about Barnabas, for he has made so many actions and gestures in the past forty eight hours, that she can't decide whether to accept him as her father or not? So she stared at herself in the mirror and suddenly thought to herself.

Not yet Ardestia thought to herself.

Just then there was a knock at the door, which caused Ardestia to quickly turn her head to the door. She pushed her thoughts to the back of her head and rose from her seat and swiftly glided over to the door, opening it slowly. She smiled when she saw David standing in the doorway with his hands behind his back. ''I assume you're ready for that tour.'' David joked.

Ardestia let out a soft giggle and nodded her head. ''Oh I'm very excited.'' Ardestia stepped into the hallway. She looked up at David. ''So where to first?'' Ardestia asked.

''Well I was thinking of giving you a tour of my doctor's office.'' David answered with a smile on his face. His arms were still behind his back.

''But I've already seen that room.'' Ardestia groaned and put her hands on her hips.

David grinned and looked at the empty hallway out of the corner of his eye. ''You haven't seen all of it.'' David said in a quiet tone.

Ardestia tilted her head in question. ''What are you talking about?'' Ardestia kept her hands on her hips.

David looked down at Ardestia's hand and smiled. ''Just come and I'll show you.'' David held out his arm for Ardestia to wrap hers around.

Ardestia raised an eyebrow as David held out her arm for Ardestia to take. She stared down at his arm for a moment before linking it with hers. She lifted her chin and looked up at David as he lef her down the hallway. ''So how many rooms are in this house?''

David turned his head to Ardestia as they walked around a corner. ''I'm pretty sure there are only thirty rooms.'' David said.

Ardestia gave David a surprised look. ''Only?'' she repeated.

David sighed, ''Well yeah. It's small compared to Collinwood. That house had two hundred rooms.''

''Had?''

''Yeah..'' David let his voice trail off. He watched as Ardestia tilted her head, realizing that he really wasn't making any sense. ''It's a long story.'' David groaned.

''Can I guess? I'm really good at guessing.'' Ardestia said excitedly. David grinned and nodded his head.

''Sure I guess.''

Ardestia's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together. David raised an eyebrow, signaling for Ardestia to calm down. She nodded her head and pressed her lips together. A ''hmm.'' escaped her lips before her eyes widened. ''Had is past tense. So that would mean that the house was destroyed. Houses such as these can withold a long period of damage, but they are defenseless against fire. So I'm going to guess that the house burned down, and now you all live here because you haven't been able to restore your original home. And I remember you telling me about how the witch that killed your mother died in a fire, so I'm guessing this was the incident in which she died. And Barnabas had something to do with her death.'' Ardestia said with speed.

David was dumbfounded by how quickly Ardestia had put all the facts together. Just like a detective, just like a lawyer. David didn't know how to respond to Ardestia so instead he simply asked, ''How did you do that?'' He stopped walking in the middle of the hallway.

Ardestia smirked in response to David's question. ''It's a long story.'' Ardestia grinned. ''So tell me, what is it that you want to show me at your doctor's office that I hadn't seen when I was in there yesterday?'' Ardestia let go of David's arm and stepped in front of him.

David was still in shock from what had just happend. He gave Ardestia a confused look before she finally repeated her question. David's eyes widened and he quickly nodded his head. ''Oh, you'll see.'' David grinned. He held out his arm once again. This time Ardestia responded quickly, linking his arm with hers in one swift motion. David smiled down at Ardestia and led her down the hallway.

After turning down a few more corners and walking down a couple of hallways David finally stopped in front of his doctors office, and he quickly opened it's door.

Ardestia peered through the door as he opened it, and unlinked her arm as soon as the door had glided past it's frame. She stepped in quickly and turned on her heel to face David, who was leaning against the wall next to the doorframe. ''So what is that you want to show me?''

''This.'' David walked over to the counter and opened one of the cabinets below the sink. He rumaged around for something until finally pulling out a large book and placing it on the counter. ''I found this last night.'' David said, stepping out of the way so that Ardestia could join his side.

Ardestia crossed her arms. ''What is it?'' she asked as she walked over to the counter. Before he could answer she caught sight of the book's title from a few feet away. 'The Collins Family History.' Ardestia read aloud as she came to David's side. She leaned her arms on the edges of the counter, staring down at the old and rusted book. ''This looks different from the one at the library.'' Ardestia said, looking up at David.

''How so?''

Ardestia looked back down at the book and pressed her lips together in thought. ''Well this one is obviously older, and it's width is much larger. So I guess whoever wrote the book at the Salem library had much less information about your family then this author. But I assume if you have it the author was a an ancestor I should say.'' Ardestia explained.

Again David was dumbfounded by how quickly Ardestia put all the facts together. She made science look like nothing. ''Wow.'' David managed to say this time.

Ardestia looked up at David and rolled her eyes. ''Oh It's not that impressive. It's not like I know rocket science.'' Ardestia countered. David nodded his head and looked down at the book, while Ardestia turned away from the book and leaned her waist against the counter. She surveyed the room in silence as David examined the book next to her hip. After a long moment of silence she finally added, ''At least not by heart.''

David let out a laugh and turned away from the book, leaning his head against the top cabinets. ''I'm a scientist and I definately don't know rocket science.''

Ardestia let out a dramtic gasp. ''And you call yourself a scientist.'' she let out a soft laugh. David grinned.

''Well I'm more of a doctor.'' David said.

''So then why do you call yourself a scientist?''

''Because I'm not like most doctors. I know more than most, and I don't limit myself to a certain kind of medical field. I can deliever a premature child, remove their tonsils at age five, and then have a therapy session with them at age eight.'' David boasted, crossing his ankles.

Ardestia nodded her head. ''Impressive.'' Ardestia muttured.

''Thank-you.'' David smiled at Ardestia. She had her eyes on the book again and had her eyebrows burrowed in thought. ''You want to read it don't you?'' David smirked.

Ardestia looked up at David and gave him an embarassed smile and nodded her head. David let out a sigh as he slid the book over and placed it in his chest.

''There is something I should tell you about this book before I have you read it.'' David walked over to the patient chair and hopped on it's edge. Ardestia crossed her arms and walked over to David. She stepped in front of David.

''Okay...''

''It's about Barnabas.'' David like his voice trail off as he looked down at the book. ''Do you want to guess?'' David smirked.

Ardestia grinned but nodded her head. ''He's lieing to his kids isn't he?'' Ardestia said. ''About how he met his wife?''

''Yeah...'' David said. ''How did you know that?''

''He told me yesterday.'' Ardestia replied, looking up at David. She still had her arms crossed.

''He just flat out told you?'' David asked with a surprised look.

''Pretty much.'' Ardestia said, looking away from David.

''That's what he wanted you to hide isn't it?'' David looked down at Ardestia, his hands were still clutching the book. Ardestia looked up at David and shrugged.

''Kind of, but there was more.'' Ardestia said. She instantly regretted saying the last part, knowing that she just dug herself into a deep hole.

''More...?'' David raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah...I can't talk about it okay?'' Ardestia said, looking up at David. David nodded his head.

''Okay.'' He said. ''But did he tell you what really happened?''

''He mainly just told me about Angelique, and how she killed your mom and his parents. Oh and he told me about how she buried him under the ground and was in a coffin for two hundred years and then he came back here.''

''He told us he was a descendant of Barnabas Collins. But he told my aunt that he was the actual Barnabas Collins. I didn't find out this was a lie until Willie had almost dropped a disco ball on me and Barnabas pushed me out of the way. That's when Victoria found out too.''

''So how did she get here?''

''She was my governess. My aunt hired her because she didn't think I was stable enough for public school.''

''So she came after Barnabas arrived?''

''No, Victoria came like three days before he did.'' David said, placing the book behind him.

''So that's how they met...'' Ardestia said to herself.

''Yup, and you know how I told you about how I can see ghosts?''

''Yeah..''

''She can see them too. She says that there was this girl that followed her everywhere.'' David said with a small smile on his face. ''And I swear there is this portrait of Barnabas' first fiancee' Josette that looks exactly like Victoria.''

''Oh yeah, Barnabas told me about Josette. Angelique had put a spell on Barnabas so that anyone that loved him would die. So Josette jumped over a cliff.''

''Victoria did too, but Barnabas saved her just in time. He turned her into a vampire so that she wouldn't die.''

Ardestia smiled. ''How romantic.''

''They are very sweet together. And she fits in with the family perfectly. She's wonderfully insane.''

''Is she?'' Ardestia smiled.

''Yes. '' David looked down at his knees. ''Is it weird that she reminds me a lot of you?''

''I remind you of Victoria?'' Ardestia looked up at David out of the corner of her eyes.

''Very much so. You're very sweet and very intelligent. But you look too much like Angelique. Your face looks exactly like her, but your eyes...'' David

''What about my eyes?'' Ardestia asked in a soft whisper and lifted her head slowly. David choked on his words as soon as her eyes met his and his mouth hung open. Ardestia grinned. ''Are you okay?''

David felt his entire body tighten up. ''I'm - I'm fine.'' David closed his mouth. ''It's just your eyes look so...nevermind.'' David said, his hands were beginning to sweat and when he leaned his hand on the book behind him he accidently slid off the bed completely. Ardestia gasped and ran to David's side.

''Are you sure your okay?'' Ardestia asked again. She placed a hand on his back and pulled his back up against the wall behind them.

''I don't know.'' David chuckled as he leaned against the wall. He looked around the room. ''Where is the book?''

''I'll go get it.'' Ardestia stood up and walked around the bed. The book had fell open and Ardestia leaned down to see it's contents. On the page on the right was titled ''Sarah Elizabeth Collins.'' and had paragraphs talking about her. The page of the left was a picture of her and was captioned. ''Sarha at eighteen''.

Ardestia stared at the photo for a while. Everything about her looked so familiar. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes. Her mind flashed back to her own reflection in the mirror and she suddenly realized the match between herself and Sarah. They looked exactly the same. ''David...'' Ardestia said in a low tone.

''Yeah Ardestia?'' David asked. Ardestia picked up the book and walked back over to David.

''Look at this.'' Ardestia flipped the book over to where he could see the photo. David leaned his head into the book and held onto the bottom edges.

''What am I looking at?'' David asked, looking up at Ardestia.

''The photo. Look at the photo.'' Ardestia exclaimed, pointing at the portrait of Sarah.

''Okay calm down.'' David raised his eyebrows at Ardestia and looked down at the portrait. He stared at the photo for a moment before looking back up at Ardestia. He looked back and forth from the photo and Ardestia before finally mutturing ''What the hell?''

''That's what I thought! David she looks just like me!'' Ardestia cried.

''Well not really...''

''Not really?'' David she could be my twin sister.'' Ardestia said.

''Yeah but she's pregnant in this photo.''

''What?'' Ardestia asked. She rushed over to David's side as he moved the book into his lap.

''You can tell.'' David said, placing the book in Ardestia's lap. He made an invisible circle with his finger around Sarah's stomach. He was right, she was definately pregnant.

''Who is Sarah Collins?'' Ardestia asked.

''Barnabas' younger sister.'' David answered.

''We should show this to Barnabas.'' Ardestia said, standing up quickly. She held the book over her chest and held out her other hand for support. David smiled and took Ardestia's arm and stood up.

''Where is he?'' David asked as they walked over to the door.

''Hell if I know.'' Ardestia said and stepped into the hallway.

''Maybe Herimiah knows where Barnabas is.'' David said as he followed Ardestia into the hallway. ''His bedroom is this way.'' David pointed forward and stepped in front of Ardestia.

Ardestia followed David down the hallway until he stopped at one of the bedroom doors. Jermiah had his music on full blast, so David had to knock multiple times before Jerimiah finally heard him.

''What?'' Jerimiah asked when he opened the door. He leaned his shoulder into the doorframe and looked back at his stereo.

''Where is Barnabas?'' Ardestia asked, crossing her arms. Jerimiah shrugged.

''He's at Collinwood with mom.'' Jerimiah replied. Ardestia turned to David and then back to Jerimiah. ''Kay thanks.'' Ardestia turned on her heel and down the hallway again. David watched Ardestia walk away for a moment while Jerimiah gave him a confused look.

''Are you going to go with her or?'' Jerimiah crossed his arms as a smirk played on his lips. David looked back at Jerimiah and rolled his eyes. He stepped out of the doorframe and followed Ardestia down the hallway.

Barnabas opened the front door, stepping out of the way so that Victoria could walk through first. She smiled and stepped into the entryway and turned to see Barnabas close the door. He held the case in his hand and set it down in front of the door. ''Would you like me to take that to the room?'' Victoria asked. ''So that you can go make plans with Ardestia and David?''

Barnabas looked up at Victoria and smiled. ''That would be fantastic, thank-you my love.''

''Oh your very welcome.'' Victoria walked over and picked up the case. She gave Barnabas a small kiss before stepping down the small stair and walking over to her bedroom.

Barnabas walked over to the hallway when suddenly Ardestia and David appeared in front of him. ''Ah Ardestia. David. I was just looking for you two. I have some great news to tell you.''

''Yeah well we have something creepy to show you.'' Ardestia replied and quickly walked over to the kitchen table. Barnabas and David followed her as she opened the book to the page it had fallen on in David's office. She stepped out of the way so that Barnabas could get a closer look. She stood at David's side as Barnabas stepped in front of the book and stared at the page for a moment.

''What am I looking at?'' Barnabas asked, looking back at Ardestia and David with a blank expression. Ardestia sighed, walking over to Barnabas' side and pointing at the photo.

''That's your sister right?'' Ardestia asked. Barnabas looked down at the photo and nodded his head.

''That is Sarah, yes.'' Barnabas replied.

''Okay look at her for a moment,'' Ardestia said slowly and Barnabas peered down at the photo. After a moment she added ''and then look up at me.'' Barnabas lifted his head to look at Ardestia and quickly looked back down at the photo.

He kept his eyes on the photo as he straightened his back up. '' You look exactly like her.'' Barnabas said in a surprisingly soft tone.

''It's so weird.'' Ardestia said, leaning her arm on the edge of the table.

''You two have the same eyes.'' David said, leaning against the wall.

''They do don't they.'' Barnabas still had his eyes on the book and he kept looking up at Ardestia out of the corner of his eyes.

''Im talking about you two.'' David said, pointing at Barnabas and Ardestia with his index fingers.

Barnabas and Ardestia turned their bodies to David. They stared at each other for a long moment before shaking their heads. ''I don't see it.'' Ardestia said and turned back around. She hovered her head over the book and placed her hands on the table.

Barnabas shook his head at David and turned around. ''Nor do I.''

The room was silent for a moment until finally David lifted his head to Barnabas. ''So what news did you have for us?'' David asked. Ardestia looked up from the book.

''Victoria said you may take the teens, but she still wants me to go.'' Barnabas crossed his arms. He watched as David and Ardestia exchanged an annoyed look. ''But not to worry, I don't plan on getting in your way.''

''Well I kind of want to do reasearch at the library, do you think we could take this with us?'' Ardestia asked.

''I don't see why not. In fact, I have something that may be of use to you.'' Barnabas pulled out Angelique's journal from his pocket and handed it to Ardestia.

''What is that?'' David asked, crossing his arms.

''It is a journal and it belonged to Angelique Bouchard.'' Barnabas explained.

''It is?'' Ardestia asked, looking up at Barnabas. Barnabas nodded his head slowly. Ardestia looked down at the journal again. ''Where did you find this?'' Ardestia muttured

''Inside a chest underneath some of her dresses. Victoria has placed them in my room and she will bring them to Angel before we leave. I assume you two want to leave tomorrow morning?'' Barnabas asked.

''We could leave tonight.'' David said. ''It's only noon.''

''I suppose, but how will we all fit in one car?'' Ardestia asked. ''We'll have to have two drivers. And I don't have my lisencse yet. Just my permit.''

''Well why don't you ask your mom.'' David asked Ardestia.

''But then Roger will have to come too.'' Ardestia sighed.

''I'm sure Cassandra can manage without Roger for a few days while she comes to Salem with us. Roger should stay here and work with Elizabeth on the buisness.''

''I think she can too.'' Angelique appeared in the forway. Ardestia quickly hid the journal behind her back and smiled at her mother.

''Hi mom.'' Ardestia smiled.

''So you heard what we were talking about?'' Barnabas asked.

''Not all of it. But enough to know that you all want to take the teens to Salem and your in need of a driver.'' Angelique replied, crossing her arms.

''So will you do it?'' Ardestia asked, placing her hands on her hips.

''Well of course. If it's okay with Barnabas.'' Angelique looked over at Barnabas.

''I don't see there being any issue.'' Barnabas gave Angelique a toothless smile.

''Well then I guess Ardestia and I will go tell the teens and we can be out of here by nightfall.'' David said. Ardestia looked down at the family book and back up at Barnabas.

''Should I take it or?'' Ardestia let her voice trail off in question.

''I'll take it.'' Angelique said, stepping inbetween Ardestia and Barnabas and reaching for the large book. Barnabas watched Angelique as she she folded the book in her arms and said '' I'll go pack.'' and with that she glided over to the hallway.

Ardestia and Barnabas looked at each other for a moment before David finally stepped forward and lightly took a hold of Ardestia's arm. ''Come on we should go tell the others.'' David muttured in Ardestia's ear. She nodded her head and followed him into the hallway, leaving Barnabas alone in the dining room.


	12. Chapter 12 : Interesting

David kept Ardestia by his side as he knocked on the first bedroom door they saw.

''Who's room is this?'' Ardestia asked. David looked down at Ardestia and grinned.

''This is Naomi's room.'' David knocked again and this time she opened the door.

''What?'' Naomi asked and placed a hand on her hip. Her other hand rested on the door knob and she was still wearing her sleep chlothes. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore a blank tank top.

''We're going to Salem.'' Ardestia answered, crossing her arms. ''Wanna come?''

Naomi's eyes lit up. ''Yeah when?''

''In like a few hours...'' David replied, looking at Ardestia. She nodded her head in agreement and then turned her head to Naomi.

''You in?'' Ardestia asked.

Naomi nodded her head. ''What the hell, I've never been.'' Naomi shrugged. ''How many days are we staying?''

Ardestia thought for a moment. ''Eight.'' Ardestia replied.

''But your birthday is in six.'' David looked down at Ardestia.

''Exactly.'' Ardestia replied. ''I want to spend my birthday in my hometown, with my mom and my new friends.''

''More like new family. Your a Collins now sweetheart.'' Naomi replied. ''Get used to it.''

I've always been a Collins. Ardestia thought to herself. She nodded her head. ''Well we've got to go tell the others, so meet us in the drawing room at seven.''

Naomi nodded her head and closed her bedroom door.

David jumped over to the next door and knocked. He looked back at Ardestia who just giggled.

The door was thrown open to reveal Abigail, who was wearing a steel protective mask and was holding some kind of sharp tool. Ardestia stepped behind David in fear. ''Abby, what are you doing?'' David asked plainly.

Abigail lifted her shades to reveal two raised eyebrows. ''I'm working on a project. What do you want?'' Abigail asked. Ardestia quickly stepped forward and sighed. ''We're going to Salem in a few hours, and we're staying there for eight days.''

''And what's in Salem?''

''You'll find out if you go.'' Ardestia said in a plain tone. Abigail thought for a moment before nodding her head.

''Just as long as Angel doesn't drive. She's like seriously the worst driver I've ever seen.'' Abigail smirked.

''Deal.'' Ardestia kept a straight face. ''Meet us in the drawing room at seven.''

Abigail nodded her head and covered her eyes with her shades once again. ''Let me just finish this and I'll start packing.'' Abigail yelled through her steel mask.

Ardestia held up her thumb and nodded her head. ''Got it.'' and David pulled her to the next door.

David knocked again and this time it slowly opened to reveal Margret. She was wearing a smock and her room appeared to have paint bottles and canvases everywhere.

''Ahh Uncle David, what are you doing here?'' Margret spun a paint brush in between her fingers.

''We're going to Salem in a few hours, do you want to come?'' David asked.

''Who's all going?'' Margret asked.

''All the teens.'' Ardestia replied.

''And Dad said I can go too?'' Margret looked up at David. He nodded his head.

''Yeah why wouldn't he?'' David asked. Margret shrugged.

''I just thought he still looked at me like a little girl.'' Margret replied.

''Well are you coming or not?'' David asked. ''If you are meet us in the drawing room at Seven.''

''I'll have to think about it. I have a lot of painting to catch up on. I didn't get any time last night because I was too busy helping Angel with the party. How long are we staying?''

''Eight days.'' Ardestia said.

''But that leaves us two days to set everything up.''

''I'm sure I can arrange for the adults that are staying here to start on that for us.'' Ardestia replied.

Margret nodded her head. ''Like I said, I'll think about it. But right now I've got to get back to my painting, so if you'll excuse me...'' Margret let her voice trail off and David and Ardestia nodded their heads. Margret smiled as she closed the door.

David turned around the corner and stopped at the first door on the left. He knocked on the door again, but this time it slowly creeped open. David stepped into the room slowly and jumped at the sight of an arrow piercing into the wall above him. He threw his arm over Ardestia who was still standing in the doorway. ''What has your father told you about that damn bow and arrow Josette?''

''He said not in the house, my room doesn't count.'' Josette replied with a smirk as she brought the bow to her side and walked over and pulled the arrow out of the window.

''That doesn't make any sense.'' Ardestia countered, crossing her arms. David still had his arm covering her. David slowly brought his arm to his side and Ardestia slowly stepped into the bedroom.

''Whatever. What do you two need?'' Josette asked. ''I've got to get this new bow and arrow down before I go hunting tonight for Dad.'' Josette placed the arrow back in her pouch.

''We're going to Salem in a few hours and we want to know if you want to come.''

''Does Salem have a forest?'' Josette asked, aiming her bow at the blank wall in front of her as if it was loaded.

''Yeah.'' Ardestia replied. ''And easy prey if that's what your worried about. And by prey, yes I mean people.'' Ardestia added plainly.

''Did David tell you about my little secret?'' Josette looked over at David. ''Jerk.'' she muttured.

''No, your dad told me.'' Ardestia crossed her arms. ''Why don't you just kill with your hands?''

''I do sometimes. But this is more fun.'' Josette aimed the arrow at Ardestia. She smirked and brought it to her side. ''Don't you think?''

''If that's what you want to call it sure.'' Ardestia replied. ''Anyways are you coming or not?''

''Sure. How long are we staying?'' Josette asked as she went back to aiming the bow at the wall.

''Eight days. If your coming meet us in the drawing room at seven.'' Ardestia replied.

Josette smirked at Ardestia's calm responses. ''I'll be there.''

''Fantastic.'' Ardestia said and turned on her heels. David crossed his arms as he followed Ardestia out into the hallway.

''How do you do it?'' David blurted out his thought a loud. Ardestia turned to look at David. She had her eyebrows raised.

''You seem innocent one moment, and completely badass the next.'' David raised his eyebrows.

''You know for a doctor, you talk like a freaking teenager.'' Ardestia replied and turned around. ''Wheres the next room?''

David smirked as he stepped in front of Ardestia. Ardestia followed him to each and every room until they had invited all of the teens. In the end all of them had agreed to either go or think about going. And each time they would ask a snarky question, Ardestia would reply in the same tone.

When they had arrived at Angel's room Angel had complained about her party and how much she needed Ardestia to stay focused on it. But she simply replied. ''It will be here when we get back. And we can work on it while we're there. And I'm going whether you go or not, so you might as well go or else nothing will get done while I'm gone.'' Ardestia replied bluntly.

And when Ardestia walked into the hallway Angel looked up at David and said. ''What's with her?'' Ardestia asked with a confused look. David shrugged.

''I have no clue. She must just be really excited to see her hometown.'' David replied and walked into the hallway. He caught up to Ardestia in front of the basement door in the hallway and stepped in front of her.

''Hey are you okay?'' David took a moment to catch a breathe.

''Yeah, now that we've got that all done I'm going to go pack.'' Ardestia replied. David nodded his head and turned to the direction of his room. Ardestia watched David walk away before finally calling out. ''Hey David.''

David turned around to look at Ardestia. ''Yeah?''

''We should meet up before hand and plan out what we're going to do.'' David asked, looking down at the grown.

''And where do you suppose we do that?'' David asked. Ardestia thought for a moment before shrugging.

''You still haven't shown me your room.'' Ardestia grinned an innocent grin.

David looked up at Ardestia and raised his eyebrows. ''I haven't?'' David asked dumbly. Ardestia shook her head.

''Nope.'' Ardestia muttured.

''Okay..meet me in my room at six. It's all the way in the back of the house. Go all the way to the end of the corridor and it's right there. The only bedroom with a red door.''

''Why a red door?''

''My mothers favorite color.'' David replied.

''Oh really? Mine too.'' Ardestia replied and opened the basement door. She looked back at David and gave him a smile before she took the first step down the stairway. David was standing near the wall, and listened to every footstep her shoes made as she walked down the stairs.

''Interesting.'' David muttured to himself and walked around the corner. He walked into his room and over to his closet, pulling out a large suitcase. He began pulling chlothes from his closet and folding them neatly into his suitcase.

Barnabas still stood in the dining room, leaning his waist against the edge of the table. His thoughts traced back to when David had commented on the simularity between his and Ardestia's eyes. And while Barnabas had denied it, he had noticed the eye simularity too. All of these years only one of his children had recieved his brown eyes, and all of the others had blue and green eyes. But now it was two, both Ardestia and Angel had his big brown eyes. But while Ardestia seemed to share many traits with him, Angel only shared that one. And at the same time, Ardestia couldn't look more like her mother. Her figure was exactly as he had remembered her mother's being at Ardestia's age. And while she had his eye color, her eyes were just as big as Angelique's. And her smile spoke a thousand words, intelligent, smart, beautiful, strong, devious but not evil. She had her mothers young personality, the personality that lasted a mere few months.

None the less it was that personality, which Ardestia now has , that made him fall in love with Angelique. But Ardestia also appeared to have a bit of edge to her. She seemed to enjoy being in charge, while at the same time she felt uncomfortable with any act of evil. He began to wonder if Ardestia even wanted him in her life. Or was she was ackknowledging him souly for her mothers own safety?

Just then Angelique stepped into the dining room. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of Barnabas looking down at his feet in thought. ''Barnabas? What are you still doing in here? Shouldn't you be packing?'' Angelique asked with a worried look. Barnabas thought for another moment before looking up at Angelique. He instantly caught sight of her blue eyes which were looking at him worringly.

''Oh I was just...thinking...'' Barnabas let his voice trail off as he looked down at the ground again. Angelique took a small step forward, crossing her arms.

''About what?'' Angelique asked as she watched Barnabas look down at the ground.

Barnabas thought for a moment before finally blurting out, ''She has my eyes.'' Barnabas slowly lifted his head, expecting to see Angelique give him a confused look. But he was surprised to see her lips slowly curl into a smile.

''You noticed.'' Angelique said in a soft tone. She continued to walk closer to Barnabas until she was standing at her side. Her arms were still crossed and her elbow brushed against his arm. They were silent for a moment before Angelique looked down at her feet. ''People would give me so many compliments on her eyes.''

Barnabas looked up at Angelique with a surprised look. ''Really?'' Barnabas asked in a surprised tone, which caused Angelique to let out a soft giggle. Barnabas was taken aback by this gesture, for throught all of the years he had known Angelique, not once had he heard her laugh in such an innocent manner.

Angelique moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear and nodded her head. ''It annoyed me at first, because I would hold her in my arms and I would look into her eyes...and I swear Barnabas it was like I was looking into your eyes. And I know it sounds cruel, and I've come to love Ardestia's eyes, but I just wish that she didn't look so much like...'' Angelique paused and let out a sigh. ''You.'' She tilted her head in Barnabas' direction and then turned her head forward again.

''I can't say she hasn't gained quite a few of my gentics, but I can say that when I first saw her face...she looked just like you...my god I thought I was going to have a heart attack, but then I realized I'm a vampire and vampire's can't have heart attacks so I kind of just dealt with it.'' Barnabas grinned in Angelique direction. Angelique turned her head to Barnabas and let out another soft giggle. This time Barnabas let out a chuckle.

After a they both had stopped laughing Angelique let out a soft sigh. Her face was facing the direction of the catwalk and a serious look had returned on her face. ''I just never imagined to have a child like this...'' Angelique muttured.

Barnabas turned his head to Angelique and gave her a confused look. ''What do you mean?'' Barnabas asked with curiousity.

Angelique looked up at Barnabas and shurgged, leaning her waist against the table. ''I just always assumed that I would of gotten married and then had a child, I never expected that I would get engaged thirteen years after having Ardestia.''

Barnabas titled his head in question. ''But Ardestia is about to turn eighteen...that means you and Roger were engaged for..''

''Almost five years.'' Angelique nodded her head. ''I had a lot of things holding me back. A lot of...past expreinces that made it hard for me to finally go forth with marrying him..'' Angelique looked down at the ground.

Barnabas thought for a moment before reminding himself of their encounter in Martinque. He didn't tell many in vivid detail about what happend that night, and to do this day he had never told anyone that he had proposed to Angelique. He practically begged for her to marry him, promising he would come back for her in a year. And when that year mark came Barnabas was engaged, but not to Angelique. But still Barnabas looked at Angelique out of the corner of his eyes and muttured ''What sort of things?''

Angelique let out a soft sigh, shook her head, and spoke the words that Barnabas feared to hear. ''I think we both know the answer to that Barnabas.'' She said in a voice that sounded as if it was also trying to hold back tears. Barnabas faced Angelique completely, and to his own guilt, she indeed was trying to hold back tears. And as he watched Angelique try to collect herself he felt a small bit of anger rush through him. How could she still be mad at him for this? They had hardly known each other at the time, and Barnabas was simply caught up in her beauty. He had completely looked past her evil ways, and never expected that she would turn on him the way she did. He stood up straight and stepped in front of Angelique and crossed his arms.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' Barnabas asked in an annoyed tone. ''I would of taken care of Ardestia, I would of been the father she deserved to have.''

Angelique looked up at Barnabas and he felt himself go numb in regret at the sight of her blue eyes filling with tears. One of the tears fell down her face and landed on her knee. ''Yeah and Barnabas where would have I been? Because I know for damn sure you wouldn't of let me within ten feet of Ardestia.'' Angelique's voice studdered as she said this, for she was also trying to hold back tears.

Barnabas thought for a moment of how to respond to that, for while he wanted to disagree with her he couldn't help but realize that everything Angelique had said was true. And it made him feel even more guilty then he had when he saw her eyes filled with tears. Still he said, ''That's- that's not true.'' Barnabas attempted to give Angelique a serious look, but she saw right through him.

Angelique wiped away a tear and stood up straight. ''That's total shit Barnabas.'' she snapped in a surprisingly clear voice as she stood up straight. Her chest lightly pressed into Barnabas' but she swiftly moved away from him. She walked over to the corner of the dining hall, with her back facing Barnabas.

Barnabas pushed his arms off the table, stood up straight, and slowly stepped over to where Angelique stood. She didn't turn her head an in inch in his direction, even though she could hear his shoes click against the wood with every step he took. And it wasn't until Barnabas was a few inches behind Angelique and reached out his arm to place it on her shoulder that Angelique spoke up and muttured over her shoulder ''Don't touch me.''

Barnabas swiftly pulled his arm back and placed it to his side. He stepped over to the dining table and pulled out a chair and sat in it. He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. He let out a soft yet frustrated groan as he allowed his hands to drag down his face. ''You don't - still love me do you?'' Barnabas looked up at Angelique. She still had her back to him, but she spun around as soon as his question sunk into her brain.

''What? Of course not. All of my love belongs to Ardestia and to Roger.'' Angelique said in a defensive tone, as if Barnabas' question was completely ridiculous. To his own surprise Barnabas scoffed.

''You actually love that man? He's a complete ass, he left David for his own childish urges.'' Barnabas scowled.

Angelique rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. ''Well then why did you agree to let us stay here? He see's David every day, how could you allow David to be put through that?'' Angelique countered, sliding her arms down onto her hips.

Because I saw you, because I knew it was you. Barnabas thought to himself. But instead he simply asked. ''So you're really in love with Roger?'' Barnabas asked plainly. He now had stood up from his chair and had his arms crossed. Angelique nodded her head with confidence.

''He's a fantastic step-father. He's never treated me with any disrespect and he never pressured me into marrying him early. And more than anything, I can trust him.'' Angelique said all of this with her chin held high and she her blue eyes were glaring into Barnabas's eyes.

Barnabas pressed his lips together in anger and looked down at the floor in thought of a good remark. After a moment of thought he finally looked up at Angelique, his arms were still crossed as he walked back over to Angelique. Angelique burrowed her eyebrows in confusion as he stalked towards her with a determined look on his face. Barnabas stepped in front of her, and continued to do so until Angelique began to step back. After only a few more steps, Angelique's head hit the wall and she closed her eyes for a moment to adjust to the pain. When she opened her eyes Barnabas had one of his arms leaning on the wall. It's hand rested a few inches away from her neck and Angelique took a deep breathe. She turned her head away so that he could only see her cheek, but Barnabas softly placed his free hand on her cheek and pulled her head back so that he was facing her. ''Prove it.'' Barnabas muttured. His lips were centimeters away from hers and she didn't even have time to open her mouth to question him before he held up his index finger to her lips. ''Kiss me just once, and tell me you don't feel anything for me.''

Angelique looked up at Barnabas out of the top corners of her eyes and rolled them annoyingly. ''Fine...'' Angelique muttured against Barnabas' finger. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her when Angelique swiftly forced him away and turned to run out of the dining room. But before she could pull him away, Barnabas clutched onto her arm. She whipped her head around. ''Why are you so hung up on this?'' Angelique asked angrily.

Barnabas sighed. ''I just want to know.'' Barnabas looked down at the ground and lessened his grip on her arm. She wiggled her arm free and pulled Barnabas' face up by his cheeks and smashed her lips against his. Barnabas responded by wrapping his arms around Angelique but she quickly pushed him away.

''What the hell was that?'' Angelique hissed. ''I thought you said you just wanted to know if I still had feelings for you! And I don't.'' Angelique's eyes were widened with confusion.

''It sure didn't seem like you didn't have feelings for me.'' Barnabas countered. His hand was clutching onto the edge of the table and he was looking up at Angelique.

''But I don't! Did I wrap my arms around you? No. You put them there.'' Angelique hissed. ''I'm really starting to think that your just jealous Barnabas. I mean I know it sucks to get a taste of your own medicine, but come on. Be a man Barnabas.'' Angelique rolled her eyes. ''It's not my fault I've moved on.''

''If you haven't noticed, I've moved on too.'' Barnabas snapped. ''I'm happily married to the woman you took me away from!'' Barnabas blurted out. He had agreed with Josette to new spea about how hew stole Victoria's body, and Angelique was definately on the list.

Angelique gave Barnabas a completely dumbfounded look and crossed her arms. ''What in the bloody hell are you talking about?'' Angelique asked in her french accent that rarely ever came out.

Barnabas looked at Angelique with a blank face and let out a sigh. ''Victoria's dead...Angelique...''

''Are you high Barnabas? Because that would explain why you are acting so bonkers. I mean that is the most stupid thing I think I've ever heard come out of your mouth.''

''Oh really? And what was the other? Saying I didn't love you?'' Barnabas said in a loud tone. Angelique looked up at Barnabas with a shocked look. She obviously didn't expect those words to come out of his mouth, nor did he. And this time he opened his mouth to apoligize but Angelique shook her head.

''I don't even care anymore Barnabas, I'm married to someone, as are you. And if the the way your treating me is out of anger for hiding Ardestia from you all I can say is that I'm sorry and that it's something I'll hold with me as a regret for the rest of my life. But she turns eighteen in six days and I will not force her to have a relationship with you if she does not wish to.'' Angelique had her eyes on Barnabas the entire time she said this and she turned her back to him as soon as she had ended the sentence. She stalked over to the forway but stopped to look at Barnabas one more time.

''Don't worry, I'll keep all of this between us.'' Ardestia smirked. She turned back around but before she left she said one more thing over shoulder. ''See you at seven at Barnabas.''


	13. Chapter 13 : Salem

Ardestia looked at the clock. It read ''5:54'' and she quickly zipped up her smallest suitcase and pulled out the handle. She walked over to the door with the suitcase rolling behind her and stepped into the hallway. She went down the hallway and stopped in front of a red door. She cleared her throat before casually knocking on the door.

David had still been placing the last needed items into his own suitcase when he heard a knock at the door. In a panic, David quickly threw the last of the items that he had layed out on his bed into the suitcase and zipped it. He quickly set the suitcase on his bedside and glided over to the door, opening it with a smile. ''Your early.'' David said, stepping out of the doorway.

Ardestia smiled. ''And this morning you were late. So we're even.'' Ardestia stepped into the bedroom and looked over at David's suitcase. She turned to him with her arms crossed. ''That's a fairly large suitcase, wouldn't you think?''

David looked over Ardestia's shoulder and then shook his head. ''You never know what you may need.''

Ardestia sighed. ''True, but how will we all fit. I'm almost positive I could fit in that damn thing.'' Ardestia countered.

''Twice most likely.'' David said with a smirk, looking over at Ardestia. Ardestia returned the smirk and plopped on the edge of David's bed.

''I don't know about that.'' Ardestia muttered, leaning her arms back. ''So have you thought of any ideas for what to do when we get to Salem?''

David had been watching Ardestia's movements as she muttured under her breathe. Her skirt revealed more of her leg as she leaned back on his bed. He almost didn't hear her question and decided to focus his eyes only on Ardestia's face for the next hour, or at least try. ''Well I thought we agreed to do research at the library.''

Ardestia looked at David and let out a groan, cocking back her head to look up at the ceiling. ''Yeah, but that's not all I want to do. We're there for eight days you know.'' Ardestia looked over at David, her cheek leaning into her shoulder.

David crossed his arms and slowly walked over to Ardestia, taking a seat next to her on the edge of the bed. ''Well what did you have in mind?'' David asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ardestia had watched as David slowly, if not nervously, walked over to her. She turned her head to look at him once he had sat down next to her. ''Well they have museums, cemeteries, shops. It all depends on what everyone wants to do I guess.''

''I guess we could of just made plans on the drive.'' David said jokingly. Ardestia looked up at David and smiled.

''Yeah I guess we could of just done that.'' Ardestia said, her face filled with embarassment.

''So what do we for the next hour?'' David asked. Ardestia looked up at David and shrugged.

The room was silent for a moment before David looked down at Ardestia again. Her brown eyes reflected in his mirror which was hanging directly across the room. Her eyes still seemed beautiful from a distance. David looked at Ardestia in the mirror. ''I can't believe you and Barnabas don't believe me about your eyes.''

David's comment caught Ardestia off guard, but still she lightly slumped her shoulders and shook her head. ''I guess I don't see it.'' Ardestia lied.

David rolled his eyes. ''How can you not? You two and Angel all have large brown eyes that can still look beautiful from a thousand feet away.''

Ardestia raised an eyebrow at David. ''Are you saying my eyes are beautiful?'' David's eyes widened and he quickly tried to explain himself but Ardestia brushed him off. ''It's fine David. I get that all the time. Although I've never been told that they are beautiful even from a thousand feet away, I must admit that is a new one.''

David blushed and turned his head away to stare down at his knees. Ardestia watched David as he tensed up in embarassment. She nudged her shoulder playfully into his. David chuckled and looked down at Ardestia who was looking up at him with a smile on her face. The two of them gazed at each other for a moment before Ardestia lightly pushed David farther away, looking away sweetly.

After another moment Ardestia slowly stood up from the bed and walked over to the other side of the room. She placed her hands on his work desk and leaned against it the same way she had in the dining room. She slowly crossed her legs and leaned her arms back for support. The witch had kept her eyes on David this entire time.

Before he could help it, David felt himself rise from the bed and slowly walk over to Ardestia. But he was stopped in the middle of his room at the sight of Angel at the door. She had her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

''Um, we're all waiting on you.'' Angel said to David. Ardestia shot her head in David's direction and quickly pushed herself off of the desk. She raced over to her suitcase and watched as David did the same. Angel stood watch from the doorway, wondering what David and Ardestia had been talking about before she had walked in.

Angel pushed her thoughts to the back of her head as she led the way down the hallway and opened the door to the study.

Ardestia gave an apoligetic smile in her mothers direction, but it was Barnabas who returned the smile. For he had been standing right beside her with his arms crossed. Ardestia decided not to be crude and kept the smile on her face as she turned away to look at the everyone.

''Sorry we're late guys, lost track of time.'' Ardestia said.

''So who's riding with who?'' Naomi asked, crossing her arms.

''Well there are two cars, and seven people. Five people can fit in my car, so that leaves two...'' David said looking around the room.

''So it's either going to be Cassandra and someone, or David and someone.'' Barnabas asked in a question. David nodded his head.

''Well I'll drive alone with you David.'' Ardestia offered, but Angel quickly stepped in.

''Oh hell no.'' Angel shook her head. ''Dad and Cassandra can drive alone.'' Angel said.

Ardestia quickly rolled her eyes and looked in Barnabas' and her mother's direction. ''Fine..but only if it's okay with my mother.'' Ardestia said.

Cassnandra wanted to say no, but she knew how much this trip meant to Ardestia. So she nodded her head and smiled. ''It's completely fine...If that is..Barnabas doesn't mind dealing with me for a few hours.''

Barnabas looked down at 'Cassandra' with a fake smile. ''I assure you it's no problem with me.'' Barnabas said, looking up at Ardestia. He was amazed when she gave him a smile. Her smile was so sweet, that he couldn't help but smile back.

''You're not talking.'' Angelique said as she turned her blinker on and changed lanes. Once she had turned it back off she looked up at Barnabas for a moment before turning her head back to the road.

''So?'' Barnabas asked, turning his head from the window.

''We've been driving for a good forty-five minutes...I just thought you would have bombarded with me with questions by now.'' Angelique said with a smirk.

Barnabas tilted his head in question. ''And what would be the subject on the questions would I ask you?''

Angelique gave Barnabas a surprised look through the review mirror. ''You haven't bothered to ask a single question about Ardestia, knowing you I just thought you would of at least asked her middle name.'' Angelique's voice trailed off.

''It's Jade.'' Barnabas said plainly. Angelique turned her head to Barnabas for a short moment, raising her eyebrows. ''She told me this morning.'' Barnabas answered the question before the words left her mouth.

''So that's how this idea came up I assume.'' Angelique turned her head to the road again. She looked at Barnabas out of the corner of her eyes. He had returned to looking out his small window.

Barnabas kept his head turned towards the window as he said, ''Yes.'' He crossed his arms and let out a sigh.

Angelique ignored Barnabas' sigh, assuming it was frustration over having to be in the same car together for multiple hours. She thought this feeling came far too soon, for it hadn't even been an hour since they left the house.

''Beautiful name choice.'' Barnabas turned to look at Angelique, who smiled.

''Thank-you.'' Angelique replied with a smile. The car went back to silent, for Barnabas had asked not to listen to the radio before they had even left the driveway of the old house. After a few more minutes of silence Angelique sighed. ''Well if your not going to ask me anything, then I'm going to ask you something.''

Barnabas raised an eyebrow in Angelique's direction, but he nodded his head. ''Ask what you wish.''

''Why Angelique?'' Angelique asked. Barnabas was completely caught off guard by her question. But before he could ask for her to rephrase she said, ''Why did you name your daughter Angelique?''

Barnabas was even more caught off guard after Angelique had explained her question. He hesitated for a moment before finally sitting up in his chair and looking out the window again. ''It was Victoria's idea.'' he lied.

Angelique looked up at Barnabas in the review mirror. ''No she didn't.'' Angelique said plainly. Barnabas turned to Angelique in defeat. ''I honestly don't know.'' Barnabas said.

Angelique rolled her eyes. ''Your modesty is really starting to anoy me.'' Angelique hissed as she sharply turned into another lane after turning her blinker on again. Barnabas assumed she did this to put him at unease.

He took a deep breathe and said, ''Please refrain from killing us in this car.'' Barnabas muttered. Angelique shot Barnabas an annoyed look from her eyes.

''You're a vampire, Barnabas.'' Angelique rolled her eyes. ''You can't die.''

Barnabas slowly turned his head to look at Angelique and lifted his chin. ''No, but you can.''

''Oh like that would matter to you.'' Angelique hissed.

''Well it would, you are the mother of my daughter you know.''

''Yeah well not to sound like a bitch or anything, but that's not something I'm proud of.''

''Being a mother?''

''No, you being Ardestia's father.'' Angelique spat. ''You are obviously lieing to your other children, and i'm surprised you've managed not to lie to Ardestia yet.''

''Well I must say that is rather harsh. I always thought that I was a wonderful father to my other children, and I intend to be the same way towards Ardestia.''

''Yeah well I don't see that happening until you tell everyone she's your daughter.''

''Says who?''

''Ardestia.'' Angelique said. ''She isn't like your children, but she's not like me either. She's different. And she's rather good at figuring things out before anyone else does. And she definately doesn't take anyones shit, nor does she ask anyone to take hers.''

''She sounds like the perfect mix of two personalities.'' Barnabas said in attempt to lessen Angelique's annoyance. But it seemed it only made Angelique more angry, for the car shot up the nearest exit and stopped on the side of the road within seconds. Barnabas watched in shock as Angelique rested her head on the wheel.

''Stop.'' Angelique muttered under her breathe. Barnabas leaned his head closer into Angelique.

''Stop what?'' Barnabas asked. Angelique slowly cocked her head up in his direction.

''Stop trying to act as if you don't want to kill me. Stop acting as if your completely okay with the fact that I've hidden a daughter from you for eight days short of eighteen years! Just stop acting as if you still give a single damn about me.'' Angelique screamed and shot her head back into the head rest.

''But I do care about you, or at least I care about Ardestia.''

''You don't even know her, Barnabas! And that's on my fault!'' Angelique shot her head in Barnabas' direction as she said this and then looked up at the ceiling again. She bit her lip in attempt to stop herself from breaking down in front of him.

''Then why didn't you ever tell me?'' Barnabas huffed, trying to stay calm himself. He wasn't holding himself from tears, but from getting too angry with Angelique.

''I already told you, you would have taken her away.'' Angelique shed a tear at the thought of someone taking her daughter away from her. Barnabas leaned back and watched Angelique in amazement before laying his head down on the dasboard.

''You honestly think I'm that cruel Angelique?'' Barnabas hissed.

''The better question is, why would you not believe that I would be that cruel?'' Angelique replied in the same tone he had. ''Face it Barnabas, I'm not i'm just terrible in every concievable way. Please just allow me to be in dinial okay?'' Before Angelique could say more, Barnabas reached over the gear shift and kissing her with so much force that her head dug into the head rest.

''I don't think you're innocent. But you are not a terrible mother.'' Barnabas hissed and sat back in his seat. Angelique's eyes widened in complete shock.

''Don't ever do that again.'' Angelique hissed. ''Shit like that used to shut me up. But not now.'' Angelique wiped her mouth with her hand. Barnabas looked over at Angelique and sighed.

''Well that's all I was trying to do.'' Barnabas countered.

''Oh of course it was, I don't doubt that. But I've been a mom for eighteen years, and I've kind of realized that nothing shuts me up.'' Angelique said. ''And just like the dining room, I won't tell Victoria I promise.'' Angelique rolled her eyes.

Barnabas watched Angelique slowly begin to calm down and he nodded his head. ''Thank-you.''

Angelique didn't reply to Baranbas, for she was too busy trying to calm down. She buried her head into the wheel again. And after a moment her head lifted from the wheel and she had a smile on her face again as if nothing had ever happened. She looked down at the gears and pulled it out of park. She drove back onto the road and turned back onto the freeway.


	14. Chapter 14 : Goodnight

Angelique and Barnabas had gone back to sitting in silence after their argument. The car stayed like this until Angelique passed the ''Welcome to Salem.'' sign, which is when she turned to Barnabas and muttered. ''Finally we're here.''

Barnabas looked out the window, nodding his head at the sight of the sign. ''Ah yes, finally.'' he sat up in his chair. ''So tell me, what do you plan to do while you are here?''

''I intend to spend time with my daughter.'' Angelique said plainly, keeping her face forward as she turned off the exit of the freeway and immediately into a road with small shops on both sides of the car. Barnabas nodded his head as he read the neon signs.

''Well it appeared that she wanted to do some reasearch on the family.'' Barnabas replied. Angelique's face instantly turned to look at Barnabas.

''And you allowed her to?'' Angelique asked. Barnabas nodded his head.

''Well of course. She simply wants to reasearch my sister, Sarah.''

''But what if she finds me in the book somewhere?''

''She already knows everything about you and your past.''

''But do your other children?'' Angelique asked. Barnabas shook his head. ''Exactly, Barnabas.'' Angelique sighed.

''I'll see to it that no one finds out about our past.'' Barnabas hissed. Angelique sighed.

''No, I'll do it.'' Angelique countered.

''No, I will.'' Barnabas stammered.

''Fine, then I guess we all will be spending the next eight days in the bloody library.'' Angelique scoffed. ''Fantastic...'' Angelique muttered and shook her head.

''Not on Ardestia's birthday.'' Barnabas said in a plain tone. Angelique raised an eyebrow. Barnabas cleared his throat. ''I was thinking that you and Ardestia could show me where she grew up.'' Barnabas kept a blank look as Angelique's expression changed from confused to surprised within a matter of seconds.

She shook her head. 'Your children would wonder where you are. They would suspect something is up.'' Angelique protested, turning her head forward again. Barnabas sighed.

''Who said the others couldn't come as well?'' Barnabas asked. ''Or did you want it to just be you, Ardestia, and I?''

Angelique shook her head. ''No that's fine. Ardestia would feel more comfortable that way.'' Angelique replied in a plain tone. Barnabas nodded his head. ''Fantastic.'' he smirked at his mocking towards Angelique, who simply rolled her eyes.

Angelique pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and quickly walked around the back to grab her things. Barnabas stepped out of the car as well, following her to the back. Angelique hadn't realized that he had been following her, so when she reached to open the trunk and he as well - she jumped back instantly. This made Barnabas smirk as he opened the trunk and pulled out her suitcase for her and slammed the trunk down.

''Wait - Where is your suitcase?'' Angelique crossed her arms, reaching out to take her own from Barnabas, but he shook his head - insisting that he would carry it.

''I don't need one.'' Barnabas replied as he walked with her into the hotel lobby. Angelique sighed, deciding not to debate with him.

''Okay then.'' Angelique said and walked over to the desk. As she was checking in she heard someone yell ''Mom!'' before appearing at her side. Angelique smiled at the sight of her daughter looking down at her. She gave her daughter a hug over the shoulder.

''How was the drive?'' Angelique asked as the hotel clerk handed her the sets of keys.

''It was okay.'' Ardestia shrugged. Just then Angel walked past her so she looked over her shoulder. ''Except someone wouldn't shut up.'' she added jokingly and Angel stuck her tounge out Ardestia.

Angelique smiled and looked over her shoulder to see where Barnabas had gone. She surveyed the room, until catching sight of Barnabas. He was sitting on the couch with David, who was nodding his head as if they were in a remote conversation. Angelique slowly walked over to Barnabas and David. ''Hello boys...I have the keys...'' Angelique said.

Barnabas looked up at Angelique. ''Well that's splendid, are the rooms all in the same hall?'' Barnabas asked.

''Well actually...they are all connected.'' Angelique muttered. ''It's a master suite - four rooms - one living room - one kitchen..'' Angelique answered. Barnabas nodded his head.

''I see...'' Barnabas' voice trailed off as he looked down at the floor.

''So I'm assuming that guys are with guys, girls are with girls, and you two are in seperate rooms?'' David stepped forward. Angelique nodded her head.

''Yes.'' Angelique nodded her head, looking over at David.

''Sounds perfect.'' Barnabas said, standing up from the couch. ''So I assume we are using the stairs?''

Abigail spun her head to look at Barnabas. ''Have you ever heard of an elevator?'' Abigail asked in a strained tone for she was trying to carry her suitcases.

''Have you ever heard of packing light?'' Ardestia countered, smiling up at Barnabas.

''Dad, where is your luggage?'' Naomi asked, carrying her suitcase in her arm.

''It appears that while your sister has never heard of packing light, your father doesn't even know how to pack at all.'' Angelique smirked, looking at him over her shoulder. Naomi smiled and Jermiah let out a classic ''ohhhhh!'' as did some of the other teens.

''Oh well.'' Barnabas rolled his eyes. ''now tell me..where is this elevator you speak of Abigail?'' Barnabas said in a firm tone, with his hands behind his back. Abigail rolled her eyes and walked over to the elevator, pressing the button repeatedly until the door finally opened. She was the first to step inside and the others followed. But Barnabas stayed behind in curiousity.

''What is it Barnabas?'' Angelique asked in a confused tone. Barnabas surveyed the small aread for a moment before taking a small step over the doorlatch. As he did this the door began to close, but before he could get through it smashed into his foot, reverting back to stay open. Baranbas let out a painful grunt before Angelique finally pulled him forward. ''Are you okay?'' she asked, for he was bent over. He nodded his head and Angelique let go of his arm. The bell went off signaling that they were about to go up and he shot his head up to the ceiling.

''What the bloody hell was that?'' Barnabas spat. Angelique rolled her eyes.

''It means we are going up.'' David answered for Angelique.

Ardestia had been watching all of this in complete confusion before finally tugging onto Naomi's shoulder and whispering in her ear. ''Is your dad always this stupid?'' and Naomi nodded her head and muttered back,

''He's done much worse - trust me.'' and turned her attention back to the door. A few moments later the door opened again, and the bell went off again as it had when they were first going up.

Angelique took the first step out, stepping out of the way so that everyone else could pass her. Barnabas again was the last to get out, and Angelique pulled him out before the door smashed him again. ''Good god your slow.'' she muttered as he stumbled into the hallway.

Barnabas stood up straight and brushed out his coat. ''I'm not slow. I'm just used to stairs that's all.'' he muttered. Angelique rolled her eyes and stepped in front of the group of teens before turning down the hall.

''Follow me.'' Angelique called down the hallway. After a few doors she finally stopped at a door numbered ''193'' and pulled out her key. She turned to see that everyone was watching her intently as she slowly opened the door to reveal a dark room. She stepped inside, and flipped the switch on.

The suite was equipped with two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and four bedrooms. One of which contained their own bathroom. Barnabas had suggested that Angelique had the master bedroom, considering that she made the arrangements for everyone. But Angelique shook her head and said that the girls could have it instead.

''Seriously?'' One of the girls asked with excitement when Angelique had told the girls that they could have the master bedroom.

''Well yeah, I'm in no need of a huge room when I'm going to be sleeping alone.'' Angelique shrugged, and within seconds the girls were running into the master bedroom.

The boys got the next largest room, which was the same size as the master - but it didn't have a bathroom, leaving Angelique and Barnabas with the smaller rooms.

''So what are you doing tomorrow?'' Barnabas asked Angelique once the boys left the room. Angelique thought for a moment.

''I'm probably going to go to the library...'' Angelique shrugged. ''Ardestia was probably going to ask me to go with her anyways.'' Angelique sighed.

''You're probably right.'' Barnabas agreed, looking down at the floor self-conciously. Angelique copied him accidentally, which in turn only made this conversation more awkward.

''Um...well I'm just going to go to bed if that's okay.'' Angelique said, pointing at the two sets of doors behind her. Barnabas nodded his head.

''I as well.'' Barnabas nodded his head and stepped over to the doors with Angelique. They walked over to the same door, and had their hands placed over one anothers.

Angelique stared down at her hand being covered by his, and swiftly moved it away. ''I'll just go to the other bedroom.'' Angelique said and stepped over to the next door.

Barnabas nodded his head. ''Goodnight Angelique.'' Barnabas said before Angelique stepped into her bedroom.

''Goodnight Barnabas.'' Angelique replied, walking into her room.

Later that night Barnabas awoke to the sound of trees whistling with the wind. The noise was so loud, that his attempts to return to sleep failed miserably. He sat up from his bed and walked over to the door, opening it slowly and slipping into the living room. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of a dark figure in the kitchen. ''Who's there?'' Barnabas hissed. There was a high pitched scream and the sound of a cabinet.

''It's just me.'' Angelique breathed, closing a cabinet and walking over to Barnabas. ''You scared me.''

''Oh it's you Angelique, I'm sorry.'' Barnabas said as Angelique approached him with a cup of wine in her hand.

''Don't be.'' Angelique grinned and took a sip of her wine. ''Would you like some wine?''

''Isn't it a little late for that?'' Barnabas raised an eyebrow, staring down at the glass of red wine.

''It's never too late to enjoy a glass of sherry.'' Angelique smirked as she strided back over to the kitchen and pulled out another glass for him. ''I must say - I'm vey impressed with this place.'' Angelique said as she placed the glass on the table and filled it with sherry.

Barnabas watched Angelique as she glided back over to him and handed the glass to him. Once it was in his hand, he stared down at it, while Angelique took another sip of hers.

''Don't worry - it's not filled with poison...I promise.'' Angelique grinned, watching as Barnabas reluctantly brought his lips to the glass and tilted it. His expression was rather surprised once the taste had settled into his mouth. ''Too strong?'' Angelique asked, but Barnabas looked down at the glass again. ''Or is it too weak?''

''It's fantastic.'' Barnabas said, taking another sip. Angelique took another step closer to Barnabas, holding her glass up in the air.

''Cheers..?'' Angelique's voice trailed off.

''To what exactly?'' Barnabas raised an eyebrow, taking another sip of his wine.

''To...new aquaintences.'' Angelique smiled at Barnabas, who stared up at her before clinking his glass against hers.

''Cheers.'' Barnabas said with a grin and took another sip of his sherry, as did Angelique. They watched each other as they did this and after they had the glasses by their side Barnabas continued to stare at Angelique, who was now looking down at the ground.

Feeling Barnabas's stare, Angelique stared up at Angelique with a raised eyebrow. ''What is it?'' Angelique asked, tilting her head in question.

Barnabas was now staring down at her lips - her bright red lips, which shined due to her sherry. He could easily smell the mix of cherry and alchol that came from them, and he fought off the urge to taste them. He cleared his throat, shaking off his thoughts. ''There is a piece of hair in front of your face.'' Barnabas reached to move it behind her ear.

Angelique watched him intently as he did this, and she wanted to pull him away, but for some reason she allowed him to move the piece of hair behind her ear. He didn't move back at first -after the hair was behind her ear. Instead his eyes met hers, and Angelique couldn't look away. He had never looked at her like this, not even when they were younger. For once his eyes weren't filled with lust, nor love. But they were filled with some sort of care. He had never even made a meaningless yet caring gesture to the one like this. Before she could stop him, Barnabas had his entire hand behind her neck and was brushing her cheek with his hand. Angelique looked away, pulling him off of her.

''Too strong.'' Angelique muttered, looking down at he floor. She had her arms crossed as if to cover herself from him. And Barnabas stepped over to her.

''I assure you it was only a few sips Angelique.'' Barnabas said, stepping behind her. Angelique sighed.

''I'm not talking about the sherry. I'm talking about you in general. You're coming off way too strong Barnabas. There is a line you know - especially when you and are married...to other people.'' Angelique said in a stern tone. Barnabas looked at Angelique in shock, not realizing what he had done until now.

''Oh yes, of course, Angelique. I apoligize if I'm coming off wrong.'' Barnabas sighed, lookin down at the floor. ''And you're right, we are married to other people.'' Barnabas nodded his head and looked down at his glass. He set it down on the side table in front of Angelique. ''I should be going to bed now.'' Barnabas stepped over to his door.

''I feel that would be best.'' Angelique agreed, stepping over to her own bedroom. ''Goodnight Barnabas.'' Angelique said, stepping into her bedroom and closing the door behind her. She leaned up against the door and slid down onto the floor. A few moments later she saw a small piece of paper slide through the door crack, and she reluctantly picked it up and unfolded it.

'Goodnight Angelique.'' Angelique smiled and placed the note on her desk.


	15. Chapter 15 : Goodmorning

Angelique awoke the next morning to the smell of fresh bacon. She quickly got dressed for the day and walked out into the living room. ''Who's cooking?'' Angelique asked Naomi, who walked out of her room the same time she had.

Naomi looked over at Angelique and shrugged, ''Hell if I know.'' She muttered and walked into the kitchen. She stopped at the sight of Ardestia cooking bacon, eggs, and pancakes. ''You can cook?'' Naomi asked, and Ardestia looked up at her with a surprised look.

After another moment, Ardestia nodded her head. ''Good morning Naomi.'' she said with a smile. ''Pancakes?'' Ardestia pointed over her shoulder and then reached over to grab them when Naomi nodded her head.

Angelique smiled at the sight of her daughter cooking, even though she knew that Ardestia was using magic. ''Where's the book?'' Angelique asked, making sure to leave out the word 'spell'. Ardestia shot her mother a look before pointing at the counter behind her.

''I knew you couldn't cook.'' Angelique whispered, giving her daughter a wink as Ardestia slid over a plate for her. ''Thank-you dear.'' Angelique said and took a seat on the stool in front of the counter. She watched as Ardestia continued to cook more bacon, taking a bite of her food.

''Hey mom, did you drink the wine or something? I was going to use it as cooking oil, and I couldn't find it anywhere. I had to go buy some at like four in the morning.'' Ardestia explained over her shoulder as Naomi continued to mutter something to her.

Angelique's face froze and she didn't answer the question, which caused Ardestia and Naomi to shoot her a small smirk. ''That was a large bottle Cassandra.'' Naomi murmured and Ardestia nodded her head.

''Yeah mom, are you sure you should come with us to the library today?'' Ardestia asked worryingly, for she needed her mother to come. Angelique looked down at her plate for a moment before letting out a sigh.

''Yeah I'll be fine, I'm not the only one who drank it.'' Angelique said, taking a sip of her water and placing it back beside her plate. Naomi and Angelique exchanged a confused look before turning their eyes back to her.

''With who?'' Naomi sang, walking over to the counter and staring down at her. Angelique looked up at her and sat back in her chair.

''Your father actually.'' Angelique said, wiping her mouth with the napkin and Ardestia shot her mother a pair of wide eyes.

''You had a drink with Barnabas?'' Ardestia choked, placing her cooking tools down on the counter beside her. She leaned her back against the cabinet and crossed her arms. After another moment she also turned off the stove and walked over to the counter, standing beside Naomi.

''Can't two adults have a drink?'' Angelique asked, taking her plate in her hands and walking around the counter and over to the sink. Naomi and Ardestia's eyes followed her, turning when Angelique had moved to the sink behind them. They leaned their arms against the counter and crossed their legs and exchanged a sigh.

''Yeah but-'' Ardestia attempted to counter, but Angelique shot her daughter a snarl. Ardestia stopped in mid sentence and her mothers snarl turned into a smile and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, taking a seat on the couch without saying a word.

Angelique sat her legs up on the couch and looked over the head of the couch to get a view of her daughter, who was now washing off the plates. ''Ardestia...'' Angelique said firmly, and within a second Ardestia had turned off the faucet and turned to look at her. ''But what?'' Angelique asked, referring to when Ardestia had stopped herself in mid sentence. She watched as Ardestia slumped her shoulders lazily and rolled her eyes.

''It's just weird, that's all.'' Ardestia said, turning around so that she could take the plate out of the sink. She looked down at the dishwasher as a signal for Naomi to open it, and Ardestia gave her a smile when she placed the plate inside.

Angelique rolled her eyes to the ceiling. ''What time do you want to head to the library?'' Angelique looked at Ardestia, who's head shot up in question.

'Who told you about that?'' Ardestia asked, raising an eyebrow. Naomi looked at Ardestia with a confused expression, before turning her head to Angelique and standing up straight. Angelique sighed, shaking her head.

''Who do you think?'' Angelique asked, cocking her head to the side. Ardestia and Naomi exchanged another surprised expression before shrugging.

''So you're coming with us?'' Ardestia asked, and her tone may have come off as a little too surprised, for her mother stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

''Is it a problem if I do?'' Angelique hissed, causing Ardestia to frown and shake her head. She crossed her arms and looked at Naomi for a moment.

''Of course not.'' Naomi answered for Ardestia, and gave Angelique a smile. ''It would be great to have you there Cassandra.''

The entire group was sitting at a long rectangular table that took up the entire second half of the second floor in the library. David and Ardestia were taking turns reading parts from the history book that they had brought along with them, while Naomi and Angel were instructed what notes to write down from the library version by Angelique.

''So why are we doing this?'' Josette asked, looking across the table at her father who hadn't contributed to any of the work that had been done over the course of the day. Barnabas turned his attention to his daughter and sighed.

''Ardestia wants to do some research on the family, and since the trip was her idea I thought it would be polite to offer our help.'' Barnabas said, turning his head to Ardestia to give her a toothless smile.

Ardestia looked up from the book, and raised an eyebrow. ''Yeah, and I'm really thankful for that - but you've yet to pitch in any help yet...'' Ardestia's voice trailed off purposefully, causing Barnabas to cock his head in question. Ardestia decided to pat on her knee as a signal for him to slide the journal under the table.

Barnabas looked over at Angelique who was too busy writing notes with Angel and Naomi. He nodded his head and reached into his coat pocket and he slid it onto Ardestia's knee under the table. Ardestia looked down at her knee and slowly picked it up and placed it on the table.

Naomi had been watching Ardestia out of the corner of her eye and she raised an eyebrow at the sight of the journal on the table. ''What is that?'' Naomi asked, causing Angelique to look up from her work.

''What is what?'' Angelique asked, and Barnabas and Ardestia's eyes widened. And before Ardestia could hide the journal, Angelique's eyes caught sight of it. ''Is that-''

''My journal? Yes it is.'' Ardestia lied nervously, sliding the journal off the table, but Angelique placed her hand over Ardestia's.

''You don't keep a journal, I know that for a fact.'' Angelique raised an eyebrow, and Ardestia turned her attention to Barnabas. Angelique's followed her daughters and she forced the journal out of her hands. ''What is this Barnabas?'' Angelique asked, holding up the the book.

Everyone else at the table now had their attention on Barnabas, and he let out a sigh. He was about to say ''open it'' when Abigail stopped him, holding out her hand.

''Hold it.'' Abigail said, grabbing the attention of everyone else on the table. ''Who's that woman over there?'' Abigail asked, and everyone looked around the room.

''Where?'' David asked, looking over Ardestia's shoulder. It was Barnabas who first caught sight of the woman staring at them on the other side of the table.

''Bloody hell...'' Angelique murmured, looking at Barnabas worryingly. He turned his head to Angelique and they exchanged a few looks before turning to the teenagers.

''Ardestia could you go see if there are any more books about the Collins family?'' Angelique asked normally. Ardestia was quick to counter and say,

''But these are all they have.'' she looked at the books laying on the table and Angelique sighed anxiously.

''Well then go look again, and everyone else go with her.'' Angelique demanded, her eyes meeting everyone elses before they turned and exchanged confused looks with each other. After another moment of no one moving, Barnabas cleared his throat.

''Leave now. All of you.'' he hissed, everyone literally jumped out of their seats, stumbling down the stairs in search of what they all knew was nothing. Barnabas and Angelique watched the teenagers disappear down the stairs before turning their heads to the woman sitting on the other side of the table.

At the stairs Ardestia stopped at the end of the stairs, grabbing David by the arm and pointing at the stair case. ''I have an idea.'' she whispered and David looked back at the group of teenagers who had stopped to look at them. He motioned for the teenagers to follow them back up the stairs, and they all exchanged nervous looks before, reluctantly nodding their heads. They quietly crawled back up the step until they could see Barnabas and Angelique.

The woman was glaring up at the vampire and Angelique, while they looked at her with a more fearful look. The feared look turned into a glare when the woman slowly slid out of her chair and glided over to the shelves. Barnabas watched her pull out a rather large book from the shelf and return to her seat at the table. But instead of reading the books contents she slid the book across the table and it stopped a few centimeters from Barnabas' elbow.

''I believe that was the book you sent you're children to get, am I correct?'' The woman smirked, sliding out of her chair again and stalking over to where Barnabas and Angelique sat. The vampire's eyes looked down at the book and back up at the woman, who was now standing behind him. The two of them slowly turned to look up at her and Angelique felt her heart beat faster.

''Julia...'' Angelique hissed in a mix of anger and disbelief. Barnabas watched as the woman next to him clutched on to the table in fear, and he fought off the urge to reach over and relax Angelique.

''Julia?'' David's eyes widened in horror, and he looked at Ardestia who shrugged her shoulders and brought her finger to his mouth. He rolled his eyes and looked down at the teenagers who watched their father in complete confusion. '

''Shh.'' Ardestia muttered, turning her attention back to her mother.

Julia's eyes widened at the sight of Angelique sitting beside Barnabas at the table. ''Angelique?'' she said in the same tone as Angelique. At the foot of the stairs Ardestia's eyes darted away from David's view, but she knew that he heard Julia say her mother's identity. David's eyes glared in Ardestia's direction, before looking back up at the adults at the table.

Barnabas watched the women intently as they glared at only each other now, as if he was no longer present in the conversation. After another moment of complete silence Barnabas slowly slid out of his chair and stepped in between the two women, blocking their view of each other. He felt himself take a step back, as if to shield Angelique from Julia, but in reality he was as dumbfounded as she was. ''You're supposed to be dead - I killed you.'' Barnabas hissed, but his face remained blank.

Julia rolled her eyes as she watched Barnabas step in front of Angelique, ''Well so is she - you killed her too. Although I should have assumed that she'd somehow come back from the dead - since she's a witch.'' she countered, crossing her arms she added, ''And I am dead - I'm a vampire.'' a smirk crept upon her lips as she watched Barnabas take another step back, holding onto the arm of Angelique's chair.

Angelique stared up at Barnabas and quickly sat up from her chair, placing her hand over Barnabas's in attempt to relax him, just like he had wanted to when Julia had first walked over to them. ''I'm not dead - and I'm not a witch.'' Angelique countered in a cold tone, her eyes narrowed down on Julia's.

Julia took a step closer to Barnabas and Angelique, who held their breath in fear. ''So you're just another human now? Hm, what a shame.'' Julia smiled evilly, showing off her fangs and stalking around Barnabas and appearing behind Angelique.

Within a second, Barnabas spun around and pulled Angelique away from Julia , and she let out a laugh, ''Calm down Barnabas - I know how to hold my urges.'' Julia winked, but Barnabas clutched onto Angelique, who slowly pulled him away.

Ardestia had watched in horror, burying her head in David's neck. He hadn't responded to this action, for he was too busy watching his uncle. He waited until Barnabas had shielded Angelique before wrapping his arm around Ardestia. ''She's fine.'' he muttered.

Julia's face darted in the direction of the stairs, as did Barnabas's and Angeliques, who sighed at the sight of David and Ardestia at the foot of the stairs. ''What did I tell you to do?'' Angelique hissed, taking a step towards them but Ardestia quickly stood up so that Angelique would stop in her tracks. David watched the staircase out of the corner of his eye, and the teens began standing up in confusion, but he waved his arm frantically - signaling for them to leave, and without a second thought they all quietly disapperaed down the stairs.

''And who is this?'' Julia asked, walking over to Ardestia who was clutching onto David fearfully. Still, Barnabas and Angelique quickly stepped in front of the other vampire, and David slid Ardestia behind his back without taking his eyes off of any of the adults. He watched as Angelique lifted her chin.

''My daughter.'' Angelique answered and continued to stare at Julia, who looked up at Barnabas with a raised eyebrow.

''So I'm guessing by the way that you reacted - that you're her father Barnabas?'' Julia smirked, crossing her arms. And David's eyes widened his eyes in shock. He looked down at Ardestia, who slipped away from him and slowly walked over to her mothers side. Leaving David alone in the corner.

''Why on earth would you think that?'' Barnabas asked, copying Julia's expression.

''So you're not Ardestia's father?'' David asked. He found himself walking over to his side, and looking up at him and hoping that he was correct. But he was shocked to see Barnabas look down at him with an ashamed look on his face. ''So you are?'' David's eyes widened in anger, taking a step back.

''I knew it.'' Julia exclaimed, seeming pleased with herself. Ardestia stepped forward in determination, only to be pulled back by Angelique.

''And you-!'' David exclaimed, stalking over to Angelique who was still clutching onto Ardestia. He stopped at the sight of Ardestia's eyes - which were filled with confusion. Angelique slowly let go of Ardestia, who walked over to Barnabas.

''Hello David.'' Angelique forced herself to look at her former victim in the eyes, which were filled with anger. And he glared at her as she stepped closer. ''Tell me, how is your mother?'' she forced herself not to smirk.

''Angelique- but my mother she -'' David's voice slurred and he turned his attention to Ardestia, keeping the angered look on his face. ''How could you not tell me?'' David growled.

''I thought you'd do exactly what you're doing now. Judging me. I'm not like my mother once was. Not at all, David.'' Ardestia pouted, looking away from him and staring down at the ground. David had opened his mouth to make a remark, but he stopped at the sight of Ardestia looking down at the floor. ''You - you could have told me.'' David said, walking over to Ardestia but she stepped away from him.

''Don't.'' Ardestia muttered, looking back up at the woman. ''Who the hell are you anyways?'' Ardestia hissed, crossing her arms.

Julia smirked at Ardestia, and slowly stepped forward. ''I'm Dr. Julia Hoffman.'' the vampire answered plainly before pointing at Ardestia, ''and you are?''

Ardestia found herself rolling her eyes, and scoffing - causing Barnabas took watch his daughter in shock before exchanging a look with Angelique. ''Ardestia Blair.'' she hissed, stepping away from Barnabas. ''And you must be a real bitch, because I've never seen my mother so pissed just by looking at someone. Hell just by looking at you I have the sudden urge just to rip your face off.'' Ardestia shot Julia an evil grin, while Julia.

''And what about your father?''

''You mean Barnabas? Hell if I know - I bet you did something to piss him off - He killed you didn't he?'' Ardestia crossed her arms. Julia's mouth hung slightly open as she took a step closer, but Ardestia stood her ground.

''She stole my blood, so that she could become a vampire.'' Barnabas answered, and David nodded his head in agreement.

''Yeah I did, and what a waste of time too - considering the fact that you killing me is what made me a vampire. God Barnabas, is killing women just a hobby to you? Or do you not have any self control?'' Julia taunted him. Angelique forced herself not to grin at Julia's remark, instead she she looked down at the ground. She turned her attention back to Ardestia, ''And so what are you? A vampire? A witch? A combination of both?'' she crossed her arms.

''How about we cut the small talk and you tell us how in the hell you got here.'' Angelique spat, crossing her arms. Julia rolled her eyes and took a seat at the table.

''Someone found me and brought me to shore, and once the chains were off I ran like hell.'' Julia smirked.

''How is it possible for someone to swim to the bottom of the ocean?'' Barnabas asked, crossing his arms.

''That's classified information.'' Julia answered plainly, standing up from her chair and walking over to the stairs.

''Where the hell do you think you're going?'' David hissed, storming over to Julia. She looked up at him and smirked.

''I'm leaving David. You know, you were always my kindest patient. And Barnabas - I hope we get to see each other again, '' Julia smiled and walked down the stairs. Barnabas exchanged a look with Angelique before turning his attention to Ardestia.

''Are you alright?'' Barnabas asked, and she rolled her eyes at him, slipping away from him and her mother

''Do I look hurt Barnabas? Do I even look scared?''

''You don't appear to be alright.''

''I'm not alright, Barnabas! This is completely insane! All of this, especially you.'' Ardestia spat before rushing down the stairs.

''What the hell is going on Uncle Barnabas?'' David asked, looking at his uncle with complete confusion.

''I don't know David - But I do know that Julia Hoffman is back -''

''And she's obviously not happy.'' Angelique cut in, and David's eyes shot in her direction.

''Why haven't you killed her yet, Barnabas?'' David hissed.

''Because she makes your father happy and she's Ardestia's mother.'' Barnabas crossed his arms.

''So? Dad will find someone new, and Ardestia is better off.'' David hissed.

''Who are you to say that she is better off? As if you've known her for eighteen years. I swear David, you act as if you're in love with her.'' Angelique scoffed. ''Do you not realize that she is your cousin?''

''I'm not in love with her, and I didn't know that before now!'' David hissed. ''But it's not fair that her mother - who's killed everyone I love - get's to live, while mine is at the bottom of the ocean.''

''You can't blame her for that!'' Angelique hissed. ''But you can't kill me - she'd hate you forever if you did.''

David went silent, realizing that everything that Angelique had just said was true, and for some reason if made him nod his head. ''You're right. Ardestia would hate me forever. And I would never wish for her to get the even slightest taste of the hell I go through every day and night.'' David said, and disappeared down the stairs.

Barnabas and Angelique looked at each other before Angelique took a seat at the table in defeat. ''I should be dead.'' Angelique muttered, taking Barnabas by surprise - but instead of saying anything he continued to stare at her as she closed all of the books on the table and placed some of them back on the shelves. ''I don't deserve to even say I have a daughter - children are only for the ones who deserve to be blessed - I'm definately not one of those people. And now she's cursed - just like her mother - and her father.'' Angelique turned around to find Barnabas standing behind her.

''Everyone is cursed - it's how it will always be Angelique.'' Barnabas said in a whisper and Angelique shook her head.

''You say this as if you truly want to believe I'm not the one who cursed this town - and now look it's spreading like some kind of disease. And I can't stop it.'' Angelique shook her head, turning back around. ''I just know that Julia is up to something - hell maybe she's about to get in the car and drive to Collinwood - and tell Roger...and the rest of the Collins Family, who I really am. Who Ardestia really is.'' Angelique sighed. ''She'll leave you, Barnabas. Victoria very well could - and for once I'd actually be depressed for you.''

''Do not allow your mind to make such far fetched accusations, Angelique.'' Barnabas said, but Angelique shook her head again.

''They'll kill her, or me. Or both of us.'' Angelique sighed. ''Kill me fine - but not her. She didn't do anything, Barnabas. It's all me. It's always been me.'' she forced herself to face him, but in a turn of fear she slipped away from him and over to the stairs. ''We should go get the children - I have a feeling we have a lot of explaining to do.''

''Yeah you do.'' A voice said, and Angelique turned to see Angel standing at the stairs with her arms crossed.


	16. Chapter 16 : Secrets in the library

Angelique and Barnabas exchanged a look as Angel took the liberty of walking up to the top of the staircase and officially intruding on her father's conversation. ''I heard everything.'' Angel said plainly, looking at both Angelique and Barnabas. ''So what the hell is going on?'' Angel crossed her arms and turned her attention to her father, who simply shook his head and walked over to her and began walking her in the direction of the stairs.

''Nothing to worry about my dear, I swear of it.'' Barnabas said in his usually convincing tone, but Angel wasn't buying it.

''So you telling David that Ardestia is your daughter - that's not a big deal?'' Angel countered, slipping out of her fathers grip swiftly and walking back over to her original place in the middle of the room. Angelique sighed, taking a step forward but Angel scoffed.

''And who are you exactly? Did you and my father have some kind of affair or something?'' Angel asked in an annoyed tone, and looked to her father once more. ''Does mother know?'' and she wasn't surprised to see a blank expression on his face. ''Of course not - and I'm guessing that the other woman was someone else you had an affair with?'' she scoffed again when her fathers face remained blank.

Angelique looked from Barnabas's blank face to Angel's annoyed face. ''I'm Angelique Bouchard - '' but Angel cut her off.

''You're the woman - so mother does know? She has to know if she agreed to name her first born after you.'' Angel said in such a rushed tone that Barnabas almost didn't catch her say it.

''She knows about Angelique - in a way - yes.'' Barnabas nodded his head, keeping his hands behind his back. Angel rolled her eyes.

''And what does ''in a way'' mean?'' Angel asked smug and Barnabas turned to Angelique before sighing.

''Take a seat Angel.'' Barnabas said, walking over to the table and sliding into a chair. He turned to see Angel staring at him, and he tapped the arm of the chair next to him. He watched as she reluctantly stridded over to the chair and took a seat next to her father.

''So what the hell is going on?'' Angel asked, looking across the table at Angelique, who sighed and looked to Barnabas. He looked around the table before his eyes closed in on Angelique's journal, and he reached over the table and snatched it. He sat back in his chair before handing the book to his daughter.

''I want you, Ardestia, and David to read this tonight. and I'll explain everything else tomorrow. But for now Angelique and I need to get some business taken care of. You can drive correct?'' Barnabas asked Angel ; who looked up from the journal and grinned.

''Yeah...''' Angel's voice trailed off as Angelique pulled out her car keys and slid them across the table.

''Please take everyone back to the hotel - we'll be home later tonight okay?'' Angelique explained, raising her eyebrows at Angel - who nodded her head and looked down at her journal again.

''Can I not tell anyone else about this?'' Angel asked, looking up at Barnabas. He shook his head with a frown.

''Not yet dear.'' Barnabas said in his sweet tone and Angel let out another annoyed groan.

''And why shouldn't I just tell everyone at home?'' Angel crossed her arms once again, while the journal rested in her lap. Barnabas sighed, looking across the table at Angelique one again who rolled her eyes.

''Because we aren't very sure on what's going on right now either - and until we do we can only tell you what we know, but not everyone can know what we know, because some of you just aren't able to handle it yet. You should be pleased that you're getting to read whatever the hell that is.''

''It's your journal.'' Angel said plainly, looking down at the book. Angelique tilted her head in question.

''What?'' Angelique turned her attention to Barnabas, who quickly looked away. ''Where did you even find my journal?'' Angelique hissed.

''It was in the servants quarters,'' Barnabas answered plainly, keeping his eyes away from hers while she stared at him angrily. Angel watched the two adults with confusion before shaking her head and standing up from the table.

''Well you better tell us everything we want to know tomorrow if you want this little secret to stay a secret .'' Angel sighed before disappearing down the stairs.

Once Angel was out of sight, Angelique turned to Barnabas with her arms crossed. She walked up to him with a deviant look in her eye and she tilted her head, ''So you went to Collinwood?''

Barnabas stared at Angelique with his chin lifted and nodded his head shamelessly, ''Yes - To find Victoria.'' he answered, keeping an intent stare on her.

''And why on earth would Victoria be there?'' Angelique asked as if she wasn't convinced that Barnabas was telling the truth. And a part of her wasn't, but the other part was simply curious.

''To find things for the party.'' Barnabas answered plainly, now staring at the window behind Angelique.

''And you just stumbled upon my journal? I had that hidden - very well may I say.'' Angelique boasted, keeping her arms crossed as she rolled her eyes towards Barnabas.

''I'm afraid you're definition of ''well hidden'' is very different from my own - for all I had to do was open one box, take out a few dresses. And there it was.'' Barnabas explained, smirking at the end of his sentence - which only caused Angelique to roll her eyes again.

''Well still. Why did you take it?'' Angelique asked, taking a step closer to Barnabas in hope that he would feel discomfort, but to her own surprise he stood his ground.

''I thought it would be of use to Ardestia's research.'' Barnabas' tone in his voice remained cold and plain, not wanting to show a single ounce of discomfort. He watched as Angelique looked down at the floor and let out a sigh.

''You could have let me decide that.'' Angelique hissed, lifting her head in his direction again. Barnabas went quiet for a moment before finally nodding his head in agreement.

''I suppose I could have - I apologize.'' Barnabas hesitated, keeping his eyes away from Angelique completely .

''Don't apologize. It will only make me want to loathe you even more then I do.'' Angelique's voice was even colder then Barnabas's had been. She walked around him and striding over to the stairs, she cocked her head in his direction and frowned, ''But if Ardestia and she turns on me - It won't be my fault, are we clear?''

''And if she turns on me?'' Barnabas asked, watching as Angelique stopped in her tracks and turned her head in his direction - staring in his direction, but not directly at him.

''Well then it still won't be my fault.'' Angelique smirked, rolling her eyes at the ceiling and slumping her shoulders as she added, ''And if you haven't already noticed Barnabas...'' She now had a small smirk playing on her lips, but it switched to a frown at the sight of The Vampire glaring at her angrily. '' - she already hates you.'' And with that Barnabas watched Angelique walk down the stairs.

As Angelique walked down the stairs she caught sight of Ardestia sitting at a circular table on the other side of the library, but to her confusion - not all of the teens were sitting with her. It was only Abigail, Angel, Naomi and David - whom she only counted because that's how her memories remembered him, as a young boy - but his physique could honestly make women assume that he was in his early, or even middle thirties. She stalked over to the table, glaring at Angel with a raised eyebrow. ''I thought I told you to take them home.'' and she watched as Ardestia and David stood up from the table.

''We were on our way out - but we got lost in a conversation.'' Ardestia answered, rolling her tongue like her mother had. ''About you...'' she smirked, and Angelique's eyes widened in Angel's direction, who was smirking - most likely feeling pleased with herself.

''What did you do?'' Angelique hissed, narrowing her eyes at Angel, who shook her head - but kept the smirk on her face.

''I didn't do anything - '' Angel had said, but Naomi quickly cut her off.

''it was Ardestia who confessed to everything, as soon as she walked down the stairs she came to me and opened her mouth - and out came an explosion of lies and secrets.'' Naomi cocked her head in Ardestia's direction. ''Right Dess?''

Ardestia looked up at her mother, who wore an infuriated look, and she forced herself to find some sort of irritation towards Angelique. And before Angelique could ask why, Ardestia already opened her mouth to explain. ''I guess I was just tired of keeping your secrets - you swore that you would stop lying. It's been a week and I've found out way much more than I'd like to know.''

''I never swore that I'd never lie.'' Angelique said plainly, turning her face to Ardestia, who's eyes instantly rolled in her direction before letting out a sigh.

''You know what? You're absolutely right. That's the sad part - that you would actually have to swear to not lie to your daughter. And you can't even do that.'' Ardestia hissed. She walked around the table, keeping her eyes on everyone except her mother before finally stopping in front of her and lifting her head up.''You're really going to hate me when I'm eighteen - because I'm not going to believe any of your lies or hide any of your secrets. But until then, enjoy the fact that I made everyone at this table swear to not tell anyone else in the family.''

''Why did you have to even tell them Ardestia? They are just going to turn around and tell Roger and Victoria, and the rest of their family.''

''How would you know? You killed most of them before you even knew their names, so I wouldn't be surprised if they did.'' Ardestia said a little to loud, and people around her murmured for silence.

''That's not fair, Ardestia. If you read the Journal you'll know why I did that.''

''So you're actually letting me read it? Wow, I'm shocked. What did Barnabas have to do to talk you into that one?'' Ardestia rolled her eyes.

''Ardestia Jacqueline Blair!'' Angelique spat, and Ardestia rolled her eyes.

''It's just Ardestia Jacqueline until I know what the hell is going on, Kay?''

''I raised you as Ardestia Jacqueline Blair - and that's how I will continue to.''

''They way you raised me was a lie, I'm starting to see that as this day goes on...'' Ardestia countered.

''So you're really taking Barnabas' side? You don't even know him!''

''I'm not on anyone's side, because both sides lead to a life I don't think I want to live with people I don't want to know.'' she stammered before turning back around to return to her seat.

Angelique reached out and grabbed onto her daughter's shoulder, keeping her composure when Ardestia whirled her head around shooting her a death glare. ''What is that supposed to mean?''

''Just let me finish reading your damn journal, alright?'' Ardestia scoffed, snatching her arm out of Angelique's grasp, who watched her return back to the seat next to David. She turned her body completely in the table's direction, leaning forward and clutching her hands on to the oak for support.

''If any of you tell anyone-'' Angelique threatened everyone at the table, ''I'll make sure you regret it.''

''Don't worry - we'd hate for Ardestia to have a dead mother like David, even if she's the one who killed her.'' Abigail said with a fake smile, which slowly disappeared at the sight of Angelique's eyes.

Angelique stared at everyone for another moment before standing up straight again. ''Keys and journal please? You can read the damn thing at the hotel when Josette, Margret, and the other boys go to bed.'' she said coldly, holding out her arms and waiting for the requested items to be placed in her hands. After another moment of everyone doing nothing other than staring at her, Angelique rolled her eyes. ''Now.'' she hissed, and Abigail reluctantly held out the Journal, and Angel held out the keys to the car. Angelique gave them both a deviant grin before bringing the journal against her chest and slipping the key ring onto her finger, she shot the teens one last grin before whirling around and instantly jumping back at the sight of Barnabas appearing in front of her.

''Before we leave, I'd like to have a chat with you. Outside, we have some things to figure out.''

''More secrets I assume?'' Ardestia rolled her eyes.

''Oh no, we are just having...a conversation.'' Barnabas said, keeping his eyes on Angelique, who tilted her head in confusion before letting out a sigh.

''Fine - but if I'm not back in an hour - '' Angelique turned her head to the group who all rolled their eyes.

''Oh don't worry - we won't wait up.'' Abigail smirked, her eyes met with Angelique for a moment and she again removed her smug look due to fear. Angelique returned the smirk, and kept it on her face even after Abigail had removed hers.

Angelique and Barnabas quietly excused themselves from the group and walked in the direction of the back door. The vampire stepped in front of Angelique to open the door, and she gave him a small smile in return of his gesture. ''Thanks.'' she said plainly as she stepped outside and looked up at the ceiling. ''Barnabas - '' she stopped and turned to him, ''The Sun is still up.'' she said.

''Well at this point I don't give a damn.'' Barnabas hissed, stepping outside and into the sun. Angelique watched with her arms crossed as he covered his eyes in horror. She sighed and reached into her pocket, pulling out a pair of sunglasses. He stared down at them before finally snatching them from her hand and letting out a sigh. ''You're turning her against me - or at least you're trying.''

''You did that to yourself, it's obvious she's pissed that she even had to keep the secret - which she didn't really. Now Naomi and Abigail know too.'' Angelique said, staring at the cars that drove along the road that they were now gradually walking towards.

''What?'' Barnabas said, stopping Angelique from taking another step.

''That's what happens when you ask someone to keep a secret - it eats at them until finally it all comes out, or at least it would in this kind of scenario. You're asking a lot of her you know, and you haven't even tried to get to know her.'' Angelique said, crossing her arms.

''You asked her to keep the secret as well! And I've tried Angelique, I brought everyone to Salem - for her! I'm trying to open up to her - but .'' Barnabas had countered before Angelique stopped her.

''But you can't because no one knows you're her father! Because -'' Angelique tried to debate with him, but Barnabas picked up his sentence.

'' I'm trying to protect her, as well as you!'' The Vampire hissed, glaring down at Angelique, who's eyes shot in his direction. Her eyes stayed on his for at least two minutes before she finally gained enough composure to continue speaking.

''I know you are,'' Angelique sighed. ''But now three of your other daughters know that they have a sister.''

''Abigail and Naomi know how to keep their mouths shut - and I'm sure Angel could commit murder and I would never know.''

''That's great parenting..'' Angelique mocked, rolling her eyes.

''It was an expression,'' Barnabas muttered and then let out a sigh. ''Just stop trying to make Ardestia hate me.''

''Well if you really want a relationship with her, then you really shouldn't have given her my journal. As soon as she reads that, she'll look at you as a coward. '' Angelique's eyes were darted on the brick wall next to her.

''Or she'll look at you as a jealous witch who cursed the man she loved only because he was happy and she wasn't.''

''I wasn't happy because you lied to me - you lie to everyone Barnabas.'' Angelique kept her eyes on the wall not wanting to see Barnabas's expression.

''So do you, Angelique. Or should I say 'Cassandra.'' He scoffed, watching Angelique watch the wall.

''I only lie to protect the ones I love.''

''And why do I lie Angelique? Because I feel like hurting people?'' Barnabas asked sarcastically.

''You hurt me -'' Angelique's voice trailed off and she turned her head to Barnabas, looking up at him with an innocent expression. ''But I hurt you way worse, right?''

'''Correct.'' Barnabas said coldly, ''You've hidden a daughter from me,''

''I didn't want you take her from me. You know that.'' Angelique muttered.

''I wouldn't.'' he countered, and watched Angelique look down at the floor.

''It's funny - I almost believed that lie.'' she said with a smug grin.

''Well I haven't taken her have I?'' Barnabas hissed. ''I'm trying to keep her from being taken, don't you see that.''

''I guess I don't.'' Angelique said plainly, turning in the direction of the back door. ''We're never going to come to an agreement on this Barnabas - we're fighting for nothing. Just like we always have, and always will.''

''So what are you saying?'' Barnabas called back, watching Angelique as she walked away.

''I'm saying we'll see what happens after she reads the journal. Because after that it's completely up to her.''

''By that time Julia could have killed Ardestia!'' Barnabas hissed. ''That's why I brought you out here Angelique. We have no idea what Julia is capable of. But if she's capable of anything you were, then I'm scared that she has a few devious plans spinning in her mind.''

Angelique whirled around and shot Barnabas a confused stare, and she began to walk back over to him. ''You really think she'll kill Ardestia.''

''I'd hate to think of such a thing - but I'm afraid that it's at least a possibility. I killed Julia - or at least I tried. We must think of a plan, or a Diversion. Something to throw her off.'' Barnabas said worryingly.

Angelique stared at Barnabas worryingly for a moment before staring up at the sky, ''I have an idea.''

***more to be added* **


	17. Chapter 17 : Revenge

''I'll be right back.'' Angel said looking at everyone at the table around her before sliding out her chair and walking over to the back in the library and stepping into the bathroom. Whenever she was overwhelmed, she had a tendency to check her make-up.

While she was reapplying her mascara she was stunned by the sight of Julia walking out of one of the stalls. She caught Julia smirking Angel out of the corner of her eye, as she walked over to the sink next to her. ''You really shouldn't re-apply your make-up, your just going to get wet later tonight when you go for a swim.'' The redhead commented, watching Angel through the mirror intently.

Angel tilted her head in confusion, ''I beg your pardon?'' she turned her entire body in Julia's direction and she kept the same expression on her face when Julia rolled her eyes at her annoyingly.

''You go swimming every night, in the ocean. And I know why too.'' Julia grinned, pleased with herself. She watched Angel's face expression become rather frightened and she took a step back.

''I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about.'' Angel said in a mutter, slipping her mascara into her black boot and turning in the direction of the door.

''You're a mermaid, Angel.'' Julia said in a rather loud tone and Ardestia's entire body whirled around.

''How did - no I'm not.''

''You're the girl that saved me that night -'' Julia explained with a grin on her face and her arms crossed and she stalked over to Angel. '' don't you remember?'' she asked, tilting her head.

''I'm afraid I don't.'' Angel lied, keeping her eyes away from Julia.

''Yes you do - I can tell.'' Julia smirked, and Angel slowly turned her attention to the vampire. ''I had no idea you were a daughter of Barnabas Collins - But I know your name, it's Angelique. But you go by Angel because of the stories your mother would tell you as a child. About how your father insisted on naming you after an evil witch that he had once loved. Angelique Bouchard.''

''How do you know all of that?''

''Your family isn't the only one who does their research.'' Julia smirked.

''What do you want?'' Angel asked.

''I already have everything I want - except for revenge.''

''Who do you want revenge on? Angelique? My Father?''

''I'd prefer both, but if it wasn't for Angelique's damn curse - Barnabas probably wouldn't have killed me.'' Julia shrugged, walking back over to the mirror.

''But he didn't kill you - he gave you exactly what you wanted, eternal life.''

''I spent the first ten years of my eternal life underwater.'' Julia hissed.

''Oh come on, ten years is nothing compared to an eternity.'' Angel said, obviously trying to talk Julia into some sort of counter.

Julia nodded her head and shrugged, ''Maybe so, but I still want your father to get a taste of his own medicine - I'm sick and tired of his lies and I know you are too. That's why you are going to help me.''

''And when exactly did I agree to that?'' Angel had her arms uncrossed and hanging at her sides. She watched in confusion as Julia raised her hand in the air, feeling herself go under a small trance before finally snapping out of it.

''You are going to help me...'' Julia said in a informative tone before finally allowing her voice to trail off. She smirked, pleased with herself - but to her own shock she saw Angel raise her own hand in the air.

''I would never help you.'' Angel hissed, threatening to use her own hypnotic powers. Julia slowly slid her hands back to her side. The two immortals glared at each other for a moment until finally the former doctor stepped forward.

''Well then - prepare to watch one of your sisters die.'' Julia said with a smirk, and began walking over to the door. Angel kept her eyes on Julia, turning to stare at her back.

''Which one?'' Angel asked in a slightly nervous tone, and Julia slowly turned on her heel to face her.

''The one your father favors most.'' Julia answered plainly, which only confused Angel more.

''Josette.'' Angel thought to herself, and she watched Julia smirk at her distraught look. ''Why her? She didn't do anything to you.'' she hissed, her eyes widened in anger and confusion when she saw Julia roll her eyes.

''She's done plenty.'' Julia hissed, turning back around and placing her hand on the door. ''If you decide to change your mind - I'm in Salem until Wednesday. And I usually spend my nights at the pub.'' the vampire said over her shoulder.

Angel took a small step closer to Julia, ''And then where are you going?'' she asked in a curious tone.

''Back to Collinsport.'' Julia sighed.

''But they all think you're dead - and they know that my father killed you.'' Angel sighed.

''I'm sure he over exaggerated to get the town on his side, it's what he and that Angelique always do.'' Julia rolled her eyes.

''I'm sure he did - but you got what you wanted.'' Angel countered.

''Not yet - but I will. It just won't be very convenient for you or the rest of your family.'' Julia sighed, opening the door and walking over to the back exit. She slipped her sunglasses on and stepped outside, stopping at the sight of Angelique and Barnabas talking near the wall a couple hundred feet away. ''Ah, what do we have here? Two former lovers - who are now trying to hide themselves from their own daughter. You know, if there was an award for model parenting - you two definitely would not be on that list.'' Julia called out, as she stalked over to them, catching their attention.

''Look Julia I-'' Barnabas had attempted to explain, but Julia stopped him.

''Oh spare me the pathetic apology. You gave me what I wanted - well almost. I could have gone without the whole...''being weighed down at the bottom of the ocean.'' thing.'' Julia rolled her eyes.

''I wasn't going to say that - Julia I believe I owe you a favor..'' Barnabas muttered, looking from Angelique to Julia, who looked at this action with confusion.

''What on earth are you talking about?'' Julia hissed and then rolled her eyes. Angelique and Barnabas exchanged another look before Angie finally nodded her head.

''I'll be inside Barnabas,'' Angelique said, walking away once Barnabas had nodded her off. She stopped at Julia's shoulder, ''Goodbye Julia.'' and walked inside and over to the bathroom.

Angel had been staring at herself in mirror before the door had flown open, causing Angel to whirl around in the direction of the door. She let out a huffed sigh clutching on the sink behind her for support. ''Look Julia - '' Angel had started, but stopped herself at the sight of Angelique stepping into the bathroom.

Angelique gave Angel a confused look, stepping farther away from the door and closer to the teenager. ''Julia was here?'' she asked in shock, stepping over to the sink Angel was at. They stared at each other for a minute or two before Angel finally turned around to look at the mirror again, which caused Angelique to roll her eyes. ''Angelique...'' her voice trailed off and Angel's eyes shot up in her direction through the mirror.

''Don't call me that. I don't like it.'' Angel hissed, shifting her eyes down into the sink. ''And yes, Julia was here - but we only exchanged a few words. Just a nod and a simple ''hi'' really.'' Angel said in a nervous tone. She looked up at Angelique through the mirror again out of the corner of her eye, and their eyes met for another moment before Angelique reached out and pulled some of Angel's hair behind her ear - just like she had with Ardestia.

''Okay...'' Angelique nodded her head, ''But if you ever have anything to tell your father or I...'' she let her voice trail off, hoping Angel would pick up on the rest.

''I'll tell dad - after I tell you.'' Angel said with a smile, allowing Angelique to continue fixing her hair. She watched as Angelique smiled at her reflection, pulling her hand away and sliding it into her pocket and sliding over to the sink next to her.

''Well that's surprising to hear coming from you. I thought it'd be the other way around.'' Angelique grinned, crossing her arms and turning away from the mirror. She leaned her waist against the edge of the sink.

Angel turned her face to Angelique, giving her a toothless grin, leaning her arms on the sides of her sink for support. ''Yeah but at least you lied to protect Ardestia - My father only lied because he was ashamed of his past.''

Angelique shrugged. ''Everyone is ashamed of their past - but I wasn't always lying for any good reason. Before Ardestia was born - I lied just to hurt people.'' she sighed, staring down at her feet.

''But why did you feel the need to hurt people?'' Angel asked, watching Angelique tense up.

''You'll know when you read the journal.'' Angelique said, giving Angel a toothless grin. She looked around the room before finally turning her head to Angel again, ''Where are the boys and Josette and Margret?'' Angelique asked.

''Oh - we had the boys take them out into town for the rest of the day.'' Angel answered. ''If that's okay...'' her voice trailed off and after another moment she giggled.

''Well there isn't much to do about it now,'' Angelique smiled at Angel. ''So where did they take them?''

''Joss' wanted to go to the muesum I guess, I'm surprised Abigail didn't go with her.''

''Why are you surprised?''

''Josette and Abigail are twins - they do everything together. Abigail makes the tools that Josette uses to hunt at night.'' she said.

''Why on earth does Josette hunt?'' Angelique muttered.

''It's a hobby, she's a really weird Vampire. She doesn't like using her teeth to kill - says it's unsanitary.''

''So she never uses her fangs - she'd rather use a weapon instead?''

''Yeah, that way she can kill them from a distance and they won't see her face because they'll be dead before she drinks them. And she usually brings some blood back for my parents.''

''Oh, I see.'' Angelique looked down into her own sink.

Ardestia had been watching the back exit door for a good fifteen minutes before David nudged her shoulder. ''What are you looking at?'' he asked her in a whisper, and he nudged her again when she didn't respond. ''Dess?'' he whispered, tapping her shoulder.

''I'm going to go get a book.'' Ardestia said, completely ignoring David and looking at the rest of the table instead. ''I'll be right back.'' she added as she stood up and walked over to the shelves.

''I'll go with you.'' Abigail said, leaving David alone with Naomi at the table.

''Did I say something wrong?'' David asked, turning his head to Naomi who grinned and shook her head.

''No, David. Ardestia just has a lot of stuff going on - we all do. She's practically being eaten alive by all of these details and secrets.'' Naomi explained, adding a small smile at the end. ''Why do you care so much what she thinks of you?''

David had been looking down at the ground, but his eyes shot up at her - for he was caught off guard by Naomi's question. He slowly leaned back in his chair and shrugged. ''I don't know.'' he sighed.

''You do realize that she's your cousin, right?'' Naomi asked.

''Yeah...distantly.'' David added,

''I'm not sure...I'm reading this bio about Sarah Collins daughter, Laura Collins. Apparently she never knew who her real father was, for it was rumored around Collinsport that Sarah Collins had an affair with another man. But in a strange turn of events - Sarah had died on the same day as Laura's birth, and Sarah's husband - Jeremiah , passed three days later. The cause of these deaths remain unknown - but many believe Sarah simply died in birth and through a miracle, Laura survived.'' Naomi explained. ''And what is even stranger is that there are only record of two Laura Collins ever living in Collinsport. So then I went to go find a some kind of bio or something, and I found out that there is only record of Laura Collins birth, and the other Laura Collins death.''

''But that doesn't make sense.''

''No it doesn't...'' Naomi said, shaking her head. ''Wait- what was your mothers maiden name?''

''Radcliffe.''

''That's the same last name as the man who was suspected of having the affair with Sarah Collins.'' Naomi said, looking up from the book in front of her.

''And where did you find that out?'' David asked, crossing his arms.

''Angel and I found it all while you and Ardestia were upstairs.'' Naomi answered. ''But what could all of this mean?''

''A very strange coincidence?'' David shrugged, giving Naomi a nervous look but she shook her head.

''David, they were born in the same place, one is missing a death date, and the other is missing a birth date. And the one who is missing the birth date's maiden name is the same name as the man who was suspected of being the first Laura Collins actual father.'' Naomi explained in a spiteful tone, causing David to blink at her disbelief.

''I'm sorry - I didn't catch any of that.''

''David...'' Naomi rolled her eyes. ''Where is the journal?''

''Right here,'' David picked it up and held it up a few inches in the air. ''Why do you need it?'' he asked and Naomi instantly snatched it out of his hand and flipping through the pages.

''I just do.'' Naomi hissed.

''What were you talking about?'' Julia asked, once Angelique had walked back inside and she had turned her attention back to Barnabas, who now had a blank expression on his face. And once her eyes were on him, he forced his lips into a smirk.

''You haven't aged a day.'' Barnabas said, using one of his old pick up lines.

Julia rolled her eyes, instantly picking up on Barnabas's attempts. ''I'm a vampire, of course I haven't.'' Julia pulled her bangs behind her ear and crossed her arms, turning her attention to the road near them. ''I should go -'' Julia looked up at Barnabas again before turning to the parking lot, ''Maybe we will see each other before I leave on Wednesday.'' Julia added and turned around completely. Within in an instant Barnabas reached out for Julia and pulled her to him, smashing his lips against hers.

Ardestia and Abigail were looking through the shelves, they were in search for a book that told the history of Collinsport. After a half an hour of searching, Ardestia began to feel someone watching her. And she slowly turned around and jumped at the sight of a young woman in a long red dress staring down at her, and Ardestia clutched onto the shelf behind her.

Abigail had heard Ardestia let out a small sequel, causing her to stop her search and run over to Ardestia's shelf - instantly stopping at the sight of a young woman staring down at Ardestia.

''Sarah...''' Ardestia muttered in question. ''What are- how are you - ''

''Be careful my dear niece, you are in danger and are destined to share my fate.'' Sarah said in a hypnotic tone. Sarah paid no attention to Abigail, who was staring at her in complete and utter horror.

Before Ardestia could open her mouth to respond to Sarah's odd words the young woman disappeared into thin air, leaving Ardestia and Abigail dumbfounded. They exchanged a fearful look before Abigail finally shuddered, ''What the hell just happened?'' she was clutching onto the small table near her.

''I don't know, but I'm going to go tell Barnabas.'' Ardestia exclaimed, storming to the back of the library. Once she was standing the lit up exit sign, she pushed open the glass door and turned her head to the right, stopping in her tracks at the sight of Barnabas kissing Julia. She walked backwards into the library just as Abigail ran up behind her.

''Was he out there?'' Abigail asked, walking over to the door and opening it before Ardestia could stop her. She stood there motionless, waiting to see Abigail expression.

Abigail froze instantly at the sight her father kissing a redheaded woman, and before she could let out a scream Ardestia pulled her back inside. And someone covered her mouth with her hand ''Don't say a damn word.'' Angelique hissed.

''What is going on?'' Ardestia asked her mother.

''It's a part of the plan - we're trying to get Julia the hell away from here. And especially you girls.'' Angelique hissed.

''What kind of plan is this?'' Abigail asked in shock, exchanging a look with Ardestia.

''It will all make sense soon.'' Angelique answered plainly.

Julia was stunned at first, and her eyes were open and her body stiff. After a few more moments, Julia returned the kiss -which was when Barnabas pulled away. ''How about instead of allowing fate to decide our next encounter, you agree to have dinner with me tonight?'' Barnabas asked, keeping a smile on his face.

''But you're married.'' Julia raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms again.

''And my wife is hundreds of miles away.'' Barnabas whispered. Turning his smirk into a frown and back again - causing Julia to now smirk with him.

''And if I say no...?'' Julia raised an eyebrow as she snaked her arms around him.

''Well it doesn't appear as if those are the words that those are the words that are about to leave your lips.'' Barnabas grinned. ''Are they?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

''I'll see you at ''The King'' at nine.'' Julia said, pulling away from Barnabas.

''Yes you will.'' Barnabas grinned watching Julia walk away from him, keeping the smirk on his face.


	18. Chapter 18 : All over

That night all of the young girls sat with Angelique on the couch in front of the television watching 21 Jump Street.

Abigail turned to her twin sister, Josette after letting out a gasp of realization.

''Can we all just talk about how hot Johnny Depp is?''

''Dear, he is way too old for you.'' Angelique sighed, looking up at Abigail who frowned.

''And plus - he kind of looks like dad.'' Margret added, looking away from the television and up at her sisters. They all turned to her with a confused look on her face before finally widening their eyes in realization and slowly turning their eyes to the television.

''So our dad - '' Josette pointed at everyone sitting around the couch. ''Is the vampiristic version of that?'' she tilted her head to the side.

''Holy shit.'' Angelique muttered, looking up at the television and all of the girls let out a laugh. Angelique looked around the suite and suddenly realized something, ''Girls - where are your brothers?'' she asked.

''They picked up some chicks at the museum today - they are taking them to some pub called ''The King.'' Josette rolled her eyes, and Angelique instantly widened hers.

***Insert Barnalia date here***

Barnabas stormed into Angelique's bedroom. He was obviously drunk for he stumbled as he had walked in. ''Angelique'' his voice trailed off in a slurred growl and she turned around in confusion. A smirk played on Barnabas' face as he said ''You look ravishing tonight.'' he slurred once again, stalking over to Angelique. She began walking backwards until she hit a wall, which was when Barnabas came right up to her face, trapping her in place.

Angelique had her arms hanging to her sides and Barnabas face was a mere centimeter away from her own. She could smell the liquor and fresh blood as he breathed her air. ''You're drunk, aren't you?'' Angelique rolled her eyes to glare at him.

Barnabas' smirk turned into a frown as he leaned his arm near Angelique's neck, ''Possibly.'' he grunted before leaning his face even closer to hers, he was now staring down at her lips. ''Do you have any idea the things I'd like to do you at this very instant?'' Barnabas smirked again. His tone came off more vile than attractive to Angelique, who rolled her eyes while she wondered why she wouldn't just push him away.

''I can only imagine.'' Angelique muttered, wanting nothing more than to push him away, but he had her trapped. For even if she tried to pull him away, Barnabas would recover instantly. After all she was nothing more than a mortal. Angelique watched as Barnabas continued to smirk in her direction, holding out his finger which was red with dry blood and placing it under her chin.

Barnabas slowly pulled Angelique's chin up, so that she would be forced to look at only him and nothing and nobody else. He stared down at her before finally smashing his lips against Angelique's and allowing his hands to cup Angelique's neck tightly. He continued to kiss her while his nails dug into the flesh of her neck, he hadn't realized he was choking her.

''Barnabas...'' Angelique gasped for air against his lips, sliding her hand over his - she couldn't breathe. Barnabas pulled his hands away, looking down at her neck for a short moment before attaching his lips to hers once more and cupping his hands around Angelique's cheeks.

''Angelique...'' Barnabas muttered against her lips, noticing her body tense up as he kissed her.

''What?'' Angelique found herself asking this rather sweetly, as if she were missing his lips against her own.

''Do you still love me - at all?'' Barnabas asked, bringing his hands down to hers and intertwining them.

''I can't love - that's my curse remember?'' Angelique muttered as she rose an eyebrow, reminding him indirectly of the night that she had been killed.

''But you love our daughter.'' Barnabas countered in a whispered in Angelique's ear, sending shivers down her spine as she slowly nodded her head.

''You never grew inside of me for nine months. It's a different, Barnabas.'' Angelique whispered back.

''But you do love her, correct?'' Barnabas raised his eyebrow in question, looking down at Angelique.

''Yes.'' Angelique nodded her head, watching Barnabas smirk once again and bring his lips against her ear again.

''Then why not love her father?'' Barnabas muttered, trailing his lips down to her neck and snaking his hands over her curves - stopping at Angelique's hips and digging his nails into them.

''Because her father doesn't love me.'' Angelique said coldly, staring up at the ceiling as he continued to kiss her neck and forcing herself not to close her eyes in pleasure.

''Oh no, Angelique..'' Barnabas pulled his lips away from Angelique's neck to look at her. He brought his lips to hers once more and brought his hand to her cheek, grazing it with his thumb. ''Je'taime.'' he whispered with a small grin, while Angelique's eyes widened in anger.

''I've waited to hear you say that for 200 years,'' Angelique spat, attempting to push him away. ''You should have said it then, not now.'' and she saw Barnabas' face freeze.

''Yes I should have.'' Barnabas nodded his head with a frown, ''Such a bastard I am for breaking your heart like that.'' he smirked.

''There are a lot of things you've done that would make me call you that - and you're a bastard to your wife as well, don't you realize that you're married Barnabas? As am I.'' Angelique hissed.

''But they are hundred's of miles away - while we stand here - so close.'' Barnabas whispered.

Angelique turned her face away from Barnabas, burying her eyes in her brown hair. ''And yet we're so far away.'' Angelique muttered, feeling Barnabas back away.

''Angeli-''Barnabas slurred his words before falling to the floor, causing Angelique to gasp. She feel to his side and leaned over him.

''Barnabas?'' Angelique began to shake him, letting out a scream when two long fingered hands clutched onto her wrists, flipping her over him.

''We're not too far away now are we?'' Barnabas asked, pinning her arms to the floor.

''Neither are our spouses. Now get off off me or I'll-'' Angelique hissed and Barnabas rolled his eyes.

''Or you'll what my love?'' Barnabas asked, and Angelique looked down at her legs which were resting between his own. She lifted her knee up and forced it into his groin, causing him to let out a grunt of pain. He fell beside her while she sat up and looked down at him.

''I'll kick your ass - bastard.'' Angelique hissed, while Barnabas stared up at her. He didn't respond, instead he found himself drifting to sleep beside her and she rolled her eyes, laying back down on the floor. ''You're so damn wasted.'' she muttered and felt herself drift off to sleep as well.

The next morning Barnabas awoke to the smell of perfume and alcohol, and he realized that his face was buried in Angelique's neck. Her long brown locks brushed behind his own neck, and had no memory of the previous nights events. But by the way his awakening looked, he didn't have much confidence in finding out.

Barnabas' eyes traveled down to Angelique's hip, which was embraced by his own arm and he swiftly slipped it back to his own side. He stared down at Angelique's sleeping face, and was stunned to see how innocent she appeared to be. But then he noticed blood marks and scratched around her cheeks and down her neck.

His head was pounding with both thought and confusion and he smelt his own breathe. He smelt the faint scent of alcohol and fresh blood, and Barnabas realized then what he had done last night. Turning his attention back to Angelique, he slowly shook her awake - for he had so many questions to ask her. And he wondered if she had ''taken advantage of him.''

Angelique's eyes lifted slowly and she wasn't surprised to see Barnabas staring down at her, his expression saying that he had so many questions lined up for her to answer. ''Ah well if it isn't the little hungover vampire.'' she hissed.

''So I did drink last night?'' Barnabas asked to himself, but Angelique still took the liberty of confirming it.

''Yeah - and may I say, you're a real asshole when you're drunk.'' Angelique said, sliding her back up against the foot of her bed frame.

''What did I do?'' Barnabas asked, looking back at Angelique over his shoulder.

''Well let's see - you came in here and -'' Angelique tried to explain, but Barnabas cut her off.

''Oh no Angelique...'' his voice trailed off in worry as guilt began to invade his thoughts.

''We didn't do anything. You wanted to, but I didn't. And you were pissed about it, but you passed out before you did anything about it.'' Angelique explained, staring up at the ceiling.

''But - why on earth would I go after you?'' Barnabas asked, instantly regretting the way he had put it, but Angelique hadn't thought anything o it.

''Hell if I know - but you're never getting alcohol again.'' she spat, pointing at him. ''Ever.'' She repeated firmly.

''Did I say anything?'' Barnabas asked, raising an eyebrow in question. ''Or did I just storm in here and..'' he looked at Angelique worryingly, fearing that he may have caused the scars and scrapes on her face.

Instead of answering with a direct gesture or comment, Angelique simply shrugged in response to Barnabas' question. ''You said Je'taime.'' Angelique answered plainly. ''And then you pinned me to the floor and the wall. But I kicked you in the groin and you passed out.'' she smiled at the end, pleased with herself. She watched Barnabas' face go blank with confusion. ''You do know what that means don't you, Barnabas?'' she asked.

''It means-'' Barnabas started, but Angelique waved in the air for him to stop.

''Don't - I can't even hear you say it. It would make me sick.'' Angelique spat, turning her face away and accidently giving Barnabas a better view of her scratched neck.

''But why would I say that?'' Barnabas asked, bringing his knees to his chest like a confused teenager.

''Because you're an-'' Angelique was about to make a rude remark, but Barnabas waved her way.

''Don't answer that.'' he hissed, staring forward at the wall.

''Look Barnabas - it's not a big deal. I knew you were drunk. I didn't think anything of it. I know veery well that you don't love me, and that you didn't mean to harm me.'' Angelique tried to reassure Barnabas, but he turned to her with a gulity face.

''But your face.'' Barnabas said, staring at her neck and cheeks. Angelique burrowed her eyebrows in confusion while bringing her hand to her own cheek and rubbing it softly.

''What about it?'' Angelique asked and Barnabas looked around the room for a mirror. By the time he had spotted one, Angelique was already standing in front of the mirror. She could now see the deep scratches and marks along the side of her neck and she trailed her fingers over them. ''They'll heal.'' Angelique said plainly in regards to the scars before turning to look down at Barnabas.

Barnabas' eyes shot up at Angelique when he heard her speak the words 'They'll heal.' in almost confidence. He slowly stood up and walked over to Angelique, just now noticing how deep the cuts were and then staring down at his own fingertips - which were stained red with dry blood. ''But you wont'..'' Barnabas' voice trailed off and he gazed into Angelique's eyes. ''I've never seen you this frightened - or at least you've never appeared to be around me.'' Barnabas stared at the cuts in Angelique's neck. ''I'm so sorry.''

''I know you are.'' Angelique replied almost in a whisper, slowly turning away to face the mirror again. She wasn't surprised to see only her reflection, and she could still feel Barnabas staring at her through the mirror. ''But for what?'' she added, keeping her eyes on the invisible area where Barnabas stood.

He stared at Angelique for another moment before turning away towards the door, looking back at her one last time and then leaving the room.

Angelique watched the door appear to open and then close by itself, ''Not so sorry after all is he?'' a voice asked, and Angelique's face whirled around to see Julia leaning against the window. Her arms were crossed and she had a smirk on her face.

''How the hell did you get in here?'' Angelique asked in a hiss, glaring up at Julia.

''It was easy.'' Julia answered confidently. ''Just as easy as it was for Barnabas to walk out of here without answering your silly little question.'' she hissed. ''Even though the answer should have been obvious - it's stupid that you even ask such a question. ''

''Is it?'' Angelique asked plainly, raising an eyebrow in the vampiress direction. She watched the red head nod her head bluntly and cock her head to the side.

''You see Angelique - he isn't sorry at all. He's just saying that for now because his daughter is sleeping in the other room - and as soon as she turns eighteen...he'll kill you.'' Julia said all of this with a smirk on her face.

''You're probably right.'' Angelique answered plainly, standing up and walking over to Julia.

''Aren't I always? And he doesn't regret the scars on your face either.'' Julia added, mostly just to spite Angelique. But she responded smugly.

''And why would he? I did after all kill everyone that's ever loved him...including you technically. And don't think I won't figure out a way to do that again - even if I'm a mortal.'' Angelique hissed.

''You're just a bitch all over - you treat him like shit, you're lying to you're husband. And you've been hiding a father away from you're own daughter. And yet Roger Collins calls you a ''Wonderful Mother.'' Julia made air quotes in the air. ''But don't worry, I've already figured out a solution to everyone's problems.'' she turned in the direction of the window again.

''And that would be?'' Angelique hissed, watching Julia walk away from her while she stayed in place. She turned only her head as Julia opened the window letting colors of an early sunset soak Angelique's bedroom.

''Keep your daughter close to you - soon all you'll have are her memories.'' Julia said, looking out the window before jumping out.

Just then the door flew open and Ardestia ran into her mother's bedroom to see Angelique staring out the window. ''Mom - there's something I need to tell you..'' Ardestia said, clearing her throat to grab her mothers attention.

Angelique turned around, forcing a smile onto her face. ''What is it dear?'' Angelique asked, walking over to the edge of the bed and taking a seat, patting the empty spot next to her for Ardestia to sit.

Ardestia shook her head and let out a sigh, looking up at her mothers face. ''Wait - what happened to your face?'' she asked, walking over to her mother and taking a seat next to her, reaching her hands out to graze her mothers face with her thumbs.

''Oh it's nothing really. I just fell and hit my head against the dresser.'' Angelique sighed.

''Were you and Barnabas both drunk or something?'' Ardestia asked, raising an eyebrow. Her mother turned to her and gave her a stern look, causing Ardestia to sigh in defeat. ''Alright, whatever you say.'' she gave in.

''Now what is that you wanted to tell me?'' Angelique asked, turning herself more in her daughters direction and laying her hands in her lap.

''Yesterday at the library - I saw something...'' Ardestia's voice trailed off nervously.

''Well what did you see?'' Angelique asked, standing up and walking over to her vanity and taking a seat in front of it.

''I saw Sarah Collins - she talked to me.'' Ardestia answered, looking across the room at her mother.

''So you saw her ghost?'' Angelique asked and Sarah nodded her head. ''An what did she say?'' she crossed her arms over her lap and watched her daughter tense up.

''She said I was in danger - that I would see the same fate as she had.'' Ardestia voice cracked as she said these words, and she looked down at the floor uncomfortably.

''Same fate...?'' Angelique repeated her daughters words in question. ''Like her death or something?'' she asked and Ardestia only shrugged. ''But dear, Sarah died in labor - that would be impossible.'' she said bluntly.

''But what if that's not how she died? What is someone killed her or something?'' Ardestia practically cried, looking up at her mother who rolled her eyes.

''She wasn't.'' Angelique answered plainly.

''But how would you know?'' Ardestia asked in a scoff.

''I lived with the girl - I was in the other room when she died.'' Angelique answered plainly.

The room was silent for a few moments before Ardestia lifted her head once again. ''I've heard of this thing - it's when people get into a group and they talk to their deceased relatives.'' Ardestia explained, and Angelique looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

''A seance?'' Angelique asked, but she already knew that's what Ardestia was talking about. She shook her head. ''No - we're not doing that.''

''But mom - maybe Sarah was murdered.'' Ardestia explained, and Angelique continued to shake her head.

''It's impossible, Ardestia. Why on earth would doctors pronounce her dead due to labor - if that's not how she died?'' Angelique asked.

''Maybe they are the ones who killed her!'' Ardestia exclaimed.

''Oh Ardestia!'' Angelique rolled her eyes.

''Mom it makes sense. She meant death - and I'm a virgin. She obviously wasn't - so it doesn't add up if she really died in labor.''

''So you really think someone killed her?'' Angelique asked.

''There is only one way to find out.'' Ardestia said, and her mother let out a sigh.

''Fine - we'll have a damn seance. But on your birthday we're not doing any family research or anything that involves books, do you understand me?'' Angelique pointed at her daughter sternly and Ardestia nodded her head.

***Note : Adding Barnalia date soon.***


	19. Chapter 19 : The Seance

That night Adrestia and some of the girls had set up candles the center of the kitchen table.

''Do we have everything?'' Angelique asked, walking into the kitchen with a spell book and placing it in front of Ardestia.

''We will, but we need Barnabas.'' Ardestia sighed when Angelique looked up at her with widened eyes.

''I thought you said we didn't need to tell him.'' Angelique's asked plainly, staring down at her daughter.

''It turns out that usually souls come back when their loved ones are near - she doesn't really know us.'' Naomi explained with a sigh.

''But what if Barnabas says no, he'll make us put everything away.'' Angelique reminded everyone and they all exchanged a look.

''He has to be present, or this would be all be a waste Cassandra.'' David said, looking up at Angelique.

''It's Angelique,'' she said looking around noticing that Josette and Margret were missing again, as were the boys. ''And I'm guessing that the ones who don't know that are gone - so why are you calling me Cassandra?'' she hissed, crossing her arms and taking a seat at the table.

''I don't know.'' David answered irritated. ''I just did.'' he hissed, but quickly smirked to make himself appear as if he were joking. Angelique rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Ardestia.

''So where is Barnabas?'' Angelique asked, adjusting herself in the wood seat and looking up at everyone at the table.

''Sleeping...'' Ardestia mumbled, looking over at David who let out a sigh.

''You should probably go wake him..'' David said, nodding his head in the direction of Barnabas' bedroom door and Ardestia slowly nodded her head and began walking in the direction of her fathers door.

Ardestia knocked several times before finally allowing herself into the bedroom, and she caught sight of Barnabas passed out on the small couch near the window. ''What the hell...?'' she muttered to herself as she walked over to him, nudging him in shoulder more times then she cared for. ''Barnabas! Wake up!'' Ardestia shouted into his ear and stepping back when Barnabas jumped up.

''You've been sleeping all day, Barnabas.'' Ardestia muttered, staring down at a startled Barnabas who's eyebrows frowned.

''All day?'' Barnabas asked plainly, and Ardestia nodded. He watched Ardestia's lips curl into a smile and the color of her eyes were enhanced due to the window's sunlight. Her eyes suddenly widened at the sight of Barnabas' jacket beginning to burn and she pulled him away from the window, all this time Barnabas kept his eyes only on Ardestia.

''And that's why vampires don't pass out in front of open windows,'' Ardestia sighed while she brushed Barnabas' jacket off, she hadn't even noticed that Barnabas was staring at her until she slowly looked up at him.

The two of them gazed at each other for a moment before Ardestia swiftly brought her hand back to her side and turned away towards the door, ''We need you in the kitchen.'' she exclaimed plainly and walked out of the bedroom, hoping that Barnabas would follow - but not looking back to make sure.

Barnabas watched Ardestia leave the room, raising an eyebrow before deciding to reluctantly follow her to the kitchen. ''And what is it that you need?'' he asked as he walked into the hallway, noticing everyone sitting at the kitchen table and Ardestia took a seat next to her mother. The seat next to her was empty.

''Ardestia wants to have a seance'.'' Abigail answered her father, looking up at Barnabas who had a confused look on his face.

Ardestia watched Barnabas' confused expression intently before finally saying, ''It's too hard to explain, we just need you to be here...'' she sighed and looking up at Barnabas.

Note : I go back to school on August 20th so my updates won't be as constant as they have been over the summer :(

*This chapter is not finished yet*


	20. Chapter 20 : Stay Away Preview

That night Barnabas sat alone in his room again until there was a knock at his door and when he went to open it he was surprised to see Ardestia standing in his doorway. ''May I come in?'' she asked and he found himself nodding his head and stepping out of the doorway.

''What is it that you need?'' he asked, watching her walk into his bedroom and take a seat in front of the desk.

''Mom told me that you kissed her.'' she said, resting an elbow on his desk.

''What is it about you two and not knowing how to keep your mouths shut?'' he asked, walking over to her at the desk and sitting on the edge of his bed.

''Do you...like her?'' she asked and Barnabas looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged.

''I suppose I do...'' he said, looking away from Ardestia so that he could smile at the realization.

''So then why are you sitting in here alone when she's doing the same thing in the other room?'' she asked, raising an eyebrow and Barnabas shot her a look.

''Well what do you suppose I do about it?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

''You told her you had feelings for her right?'' Ardestia asked, slowly standing up from her seat and walking over to the door.

''Yes..'' he said, keeping the raised eyebrow on his face and he watched Ardestia frown and shrug.

''Well she's not convinced.'' and her frown turned into a smirk as she opened the door again from behind her back and walked into the hallway.

"So did your mom really say she wasn't convinced?" Naomi asked Ardestia as they stepped in front of the elevator.

"Oh no - she was totally convinced that Barnabas had feelings for her. I just said that to Barnabas so I could avoid asking if we could all go to a huge party with Quentin and Jeremiah. Now they won't even notice we're gone." Ardestia said with a smirk on her face as she pressed the elevator button.

"Brillant." David muttered, patting Ardestia's back.


	21. Chapter 21 : Back at Collinwood Preview

Victoria, Carolyn, and Elizabeth were all sitting at the dining table when suddenly Carolyn cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

''Mother where is Roger?'' Carolyn asked Elizabeth who shrugged.

''I'm guessing he's at the cannery..'' Elizabeth muttered, taking a sip of her coffe and looking back down at her newspaper.

"I swear this house get's a little weirder with every kid that comes out of Victoria's-" Carolyn was cut off by her mother, who let out a shriek.

"Carolyn Stoddard!" Elizabeth stared at her daughter in disbelief, who's lips curled into a smirk.

"- Birthing hips." Victoria said plainly, finishing Carolyn's original sentence and exchanging a smile with her. ''And why do you say that?'' she asked, looking down at the newspaper that Elizabeth was reading.

Carolyn shrugged, ''I just do - not every family has a member who leaves for eighteen years and then is accepted back into the home as if nothing happened. And the guy who kicked him out let him back in, who does that?''

''Barnabas...'' Elizabeth and Victoria both muttered at the same time, and they exchanged a smile before turning their attention back to Carolyn.

''He's just such a weird guy, I mean he's got nine kids right?'' Carolyn looked at Victoria for clairfictation, and the vampiress nodded her head while taking another sip from her cup.

''It's not his fault that he has a good eye.'' Victoria said with a sly smirk, causing Carolyn to roll her eyes.

''But it is his fault that he pissed that bloody witch off - just imagine if he had just loved her, he could have just lied about it, then kill her, and we would all be fine. I wouldn't be a werewolf, you wouldn't be a vampire, he wouldn't be a vampire. He would have died 200 years ago.'' Carolyn shook her head at the end and sat back in her seat.

''Angelique is dead now, so who gives a damn?'' Elizabeth asked and Carolyn shrugged.

''And now he's lieing to his children about the past, and why are you even doing that really?'' Carolyn muttered to Victoria who looked down at the table.

''We don't feel that it's necessary to tell our children that he had an affair with a witch who turned him into a vampire and killed everyone he loved.''

''But they won't hate him for it...'' Carolyn crossed her arms and Victoria shook her head.

''Why wouldn't they, you do.'' Victoria countered and Carolyn's facial expression went instantly blank.

''I don't...hate him...I just wish he would use his brain.''

''It's not his fault that he uses his heart-''

''Yes it is.'' Carolyn cut Victoria off and stood up from her seat. ''I'll be in my room.'' she hissed over her shoulder and kept her eyes on the ground as she walked away from the table.


	22. Chapter 22 : Make this go on forever

"Ardestia are you ready to go yet? We're all waiting on you!" Naomi called from the living room. The girls had been waiting on Ardestia for over an hour and it was already a quarter to noon.

"I'm coming right now!" Ardestia called back from her bedroom. She had been searching for her purse for over a half hour and it was no where to be found. "Has anyone seen my purse?" Ardestia stepped out into the hallway to look at the group sitting around the coffee table.

"I borrowed it..." Naomi stood up from her seat and walked over to the hallway, "Forgot to ask, sorry - can we go now?" She was obviously anxious to shop for her dress, for all the ones at home did not fit right.

"So we're sharing now?" Ardestia asked sarcastically as Naomi approached her. She placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes back, "Fine." Ardestia sighed and walked with Naomi to the door. "Can I drive..?" Ardestia looked back at Barnabas with a smirk on her face.

Barnabas bit his lip in thought before finally pulling out the car keys from his pocket and walking over to her, "Do you have a permit?"

"Try a license." Ardestia smirked back at Barnabas and took the keys from his hands. She watched as the girls finally stood up from their seats and walked over to the door. At the same time, Barnabas showed an uncertain look on his face and Ardestia sighed, "I know how to drive."

"Better than your mother I hope.." Barnabas managed to look at Ardestia with a small smirk and Ardestia couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"Oh I promise, I drive much better than mother." Ardestia grinned and opened the door with the keys still in her hand. "And never get mom mad while she's driving." She added and looked back at Barnabas with a slightly stern look.

"Why not?" Abigail asked while they walked down the gallery and stepped over to Ardestia's side.

"Because you'll die." Barnabas muttered from behind and Ardestia and Abigail looked back at him with grin on their face. He smirked and managed to let out a soft chuckle when the girls continued to smile at him."Ah, you two think I'm kidding."

"Oh no I believe you. One time mum and I were-" Ardestia paused at the sight of Barnabas gazing at her with a smile on his face. This caused her to furrow her eyebrows and she felt a smile curl on her face, "What is it?"

"You talk just like her." Barnabas found himself sighing this happily and he watched Ardestia look at him with a confused look on her face. Soon Ardestia's uncomfortable frown disappeared, leaving her to only smile and look back at Abigail.

"Sarah or my mom?" Ardestia grinned up at Barnabas while pulling a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Both." Barnabas smiled back at Ardestia and the two remained this way until Angel cleared her throat, grabbed onto Ardestia's arm and pulled her ahead.

"Let's go - we have shopping to do and cute guys to make out with." Angel didn't look back to see her father's reaction to her comment and she continued to walk with her hand still clutching Ardestia's arm. It was when Barnabas cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at his other daughters that Angel sighed, "And dresses to find."


	23. Chapter 23 : Choices

Once the girls were gone, Barnabas turned away from the door and carried Angelique to her bedroom, in which neither one of them spoke to each other. Oddly enough, Angelique's usually weightless body felt heavier than he had ever remembered it being, and he found each step he took while carrying her to be a sturggle. Finally, when reaching the bedroom door and having her open the door know, Barnabas placed Angelique on the bed. He let out a relieved sigh and stared down at Angelique as she adjusted herself on the bed, making sure not to move her ankle as she slipped under the covers. ''Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital?''

''You can't drive, and I can't either...'' Angelique answered in a sigh, placing her head down into the pillow. Barnabas bit his lip before recutantly nodding his head. Angelique watched as Barnabas slowly walked backwards to the door, turning the knob.

''Well just let me know if you need anything.'' Barnabas stammered as he turned the knob. He kept his eyes around Angelique, for his eyes could not seem to focus. At this moment he realized that everything was going black, and he slipped down to the floor. His head slammed against the door knob and he let out a painful grunt. Angelique gasped at the sight of Barnabas fainting.

''Barnabas are you alright?!'' Angelique asked, pulling away the covers and jumping up from her bed. Immediately falling to the ground, she let out a small scream of pain. '' #!*% it.'' She hissed, staring down at her ankle. Angelique took notice of the large bruise forming on her ankle and sighed. ''Barnabas!'' She repeated and this time he simply grumbled. Angelique tried to think of what could be wrong and she surveyed his appearence and stopped at his long fingers. ''That's it, you need blood.'' Angelique exclaimed and began dragging herself over to where Barnabas sat against the door. Once she was sitting at Barnabas side she held her arm out to Barnabas, ''Here.''

Barnabas forced his eyes to open and eyed down at Angelique's arm. She had placed her arm only centimeters away from his mouth, and he could smell the pulsating blood run through her flesh. ''Wh-what?'' He shivered. ''I coul-couldn't.'' Barnabas turned away from Angelique who only sighed and brought her hand to his chin, forcing him to look at her weakly. ''I can't drink from you..''

"Barnabas I swear to god if you don't take this #!*% arm and bite it I'll kill you!" Angelique yelled and shoved her arm closer to his nostrils. Again, he reached for her arm and and yanked it away nose roughly.

"You already did that, remember?" Barnabas hissed and he watched Angelique roll her eyes and scoff. "I refuse to bite from.a human - I haven't done it in years."

"And how the #!*% have you survived? Surely you go hunting - at least with animals."Angelique sighed and rested her arm in her lap.  
"Josette does for me, yes. She just hasn't gone in the past few days." Barnabas explained while continuing to stare at Angelique's defeated expression. "Why do you care so much? I'll be fine, I'm sure." He said these words reassuringly to Angelique and she smiled faintly.

"I honestly don't know - I'm not used to having a heart." Angelique murmured and tilted her head towards the ground. "Are you sure you'll be alright? Blood comes back Barnabas, I'd be fine." She watched as Barnabas chuckled softly.

"I assure you that I'm fine, but I'm glad to know that there's always a free arm to sink my teeth into."

"There always was." Angelique found herself murmuring her thoughts aloud, and her widened eyes slowly looked up at Barnabas.

The two of them sat in silence before Barnabas finally cleared his throat and gulped, "It's when you say things like that - that's when I'm not okay." Barnabas snapped and scrunched his nose.

"What do you mean?" Angelique asked softly with a raised eyebrow.

"When I was locked in a box for two hundred years, you were still there." Barnabas paused to look down at his hands resting in his own lap. Finally, he allowed his eyes to look into Angelique's. "You never thought to let me out earlier- I had no one else, I would have fallen in love with you eventually."

"I thought you said you would never love me - bur then you said there was a time where you did love me, and that we could have spent an eternity together." Angelique now rubbed her bare arm with her other hand and stared down at her shoulder. "Was the duration of your love for me truly that short? To where I can't even recall you caring for me as if you did love me?"

"I did love you, but the Angelique I loved went away far too quickly in our relationship. And she was replaced with a far more controlling woman. Still, I continued to have an affair with you in hopes that you'd go back to your normal self - and I fell out of love when it never happened." Barnabas watched Angelique as she stared at her arm. "Angelique what are those marks on your arm?" He asked and gently reached out to run his finger over one. Just as his hand touched the skin Angelique smacked his hand away and slipped her sleeve over her arm.

"They're nothing." Angelique muttered under her breathe, not daring to look Barnabas in the eye. She heard the vampire sigh of frustration and reach out for her arm again, pulling the sleeve up and gasping at the sight of scars going down her arm and wrists.

"Did you get into some sort of accident? Or are these what I am praying they are not?" Barnabas looked up and down Angelique's arm sadly until finally gaining the courage to look into her eyes. "You placed these scars here yourself didn't you?" Barnabas asked softly and looked back down at her arm. In that moment his eyes darted towards her other arm and he immediately snatched it , slipping the sleeve up to reveal another set of scars. "Oh Angelique…" His mouth gaped open and he shook his head. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

Angelique gulped in response to Barnabas question, but she refused to speak to him. She allowed Barnabas to take her other arm and now both of her arms were revealed and her wrists were being held in the tight grip of his hands. "I got depressed after having Ardestia - I feared that I wouldn't be able to take care of her. I didn't know the first thing on how to be a mother, or if I truly wanted to be one. It was all so much to take in - I just felt so alone." Angelique forced back tears as she spoke and for a moment Barnabas looked up at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. "I found some sort of relief in it, and with time I just stopped. I didn't want to, but I did for Ardestia."

"I thought you always wanted to be a mother - you and I talked about children a couple times." Barnabas reminded Angelique and gazed back up at her. "You're a fantastic mother. And not a single scar should be here - there has to be at least -"

"Thirty seven cuts on each side - every time i cut i did one on both sides." Angelique bit her lip, fearful to see Barnabas' reaction.

"Good god Angelique were you trying to kill yourself?" Barnabas asked and Angelique bit her lip.

"That was the goal at the time, yes." Angelique said plainly and Barnabas bit his lip before bringing his lips over her wrist.

"I may not be a fan of eternal life .but I am not a fan of death either - especially not yours." Barnabas muttered while continuing to rub his thumb over her wrist. "I don't want Ardestia to lose you, Angelique. She doesn't deserve that."  
"She'll never lose me -she's my little girl." Angelique choked as a tear fell from her face. At this moment Angelique noticed Barnabas wince in disappointment and she cleared her throat.

"And she's your daughter, and I shouldn't have kept her from you." She found herself looking at Barnabas and he nodded his head.

"And I swear to always take care of her for all of eternity." Barnabas whispered softly and gripped his fingers around her wrists, bringing both of them to his lips and kissing them.

"Why did you ever love me?" Angelique asked bluntly and Barnabas looked up from her wrists. He thought for a long moment before managing a smile on his face.  
"You were quite shy when we were first speaking to each other, I actually thought you didn't enjoy my company. I followed you everywhere, after all." Barnabas grinned and watched as,Angelique giggled. "I liked that about you, and I also liked how modest you were. You never talked to boys, I can't recall you ever speaking to any of us." Barnabas dazed off a bit as he remembered his childhood with Angelique. "I remember the way you looked out into the ocean, it was as if you were hypnotized by the waves - meanwhile I was simply hypnotized by your eyes." Barnabas whispered softly.

"You remember all of that?" Angelique tilted her head to the side and bit her lip. "What else do you remember?" She asked this in a rather eager tone.

Barnabas' lips curled into a somewhat devious smirk and he,looked down at the wrists he gripped in his hands. "I remember these," He muttered and brought his lips to her wrists and firmly kissed both of them. Barnabas looked up from her wrists to see Angelique simply biting her lip. "And I remember these long beautiful arms being the only pair I wished to in wrap with my own." He murmured against Angelique's skin as they trailed up to her arms.

When Angelique didn't stop him Barnabas allowed his lips to trail up to her shoulder and soon afterwards her neck. This caused Angelique to let out a satisfied purr. Still, Barnabas gulped and brought his lips to her ear. "Tell me if you wish for me stop." He whispered softly in Angelique's ear before sliding his lips down her neck again.

Angelique closed her eyes as Barnabas brought his lips to her ear and she shook her head slightly, "I don't know what I want you to do." She murmured back and watched Barnabas as his lips moved away from her neck to stare at her blankly. He composed himself quickly and brought his hands up to Angelique's cheeks.

"Well how do you feel when I do this?" Barnabas brought his lips to hers and kissed Angelique roughly.

Angelique gasped into the kiss and sat up on her knees, wrapping her arms around Barnabas. Her tongue licked the bottom of his lip, begging for entrance.

Barnabas wrapped his arms around Angelique's waist and slowly began to pull her to him until eventually she sat on his lap. He opened his mouth as soon as soon as Angelique licked his bottom lip and his grip around her waist tightened as they kissed.

Angelique slipped her lips away from his and brought them to his neck, rolling her tongue over Barnabas' cold flesh. Barnabas rolled his eyes back and slipped his hands down to her waist and pierced his nails into her sides.

Angelique let out another gasp in which she pulled away from his neck to smile at him, "Ow?!" She laughed while he continued to stare at her blankly.

"…Well would you rather me do this?" Barnabas smirked as his fingers slipped away from her sides and brought them to her stomach. He stopped for a moment to look at  
Angelique's expression. Before she could oppose, Barnabas tickled Angelique.

Angelique shook her head as he tickled her, barely able to speak through her laughter. "St-stop pl-please!" She giggled and tried to push him away, eventually he brought his fingers down to her legs and she kicked frantically until Barnabas let out a painful groan.

"You just kicked me in the-" Barnabas slid Angelique out of his lap and laid down on his side. "Son of a #!*% ." He hissed and turned on his back.

"Sorry.." Angelique bit her lip while staring down at Barnabas as he groaned in pain. After a while she looked towards the door and bit her lip, "Maybe I should just go.." Angelique suggested and found herself backing away from Barnabas. She was about to stand up on all fours when he snatched her arm and pulled her to him roughly.

"Don't leave, please." He whispered weakly as he looked into Angelique's pale blue eyes. To this day Barnabas had never seen a pair of eyes quite as gorgeous as hers, and with his other hand he brought a hand to her cheek. "Stay." He said firmly with determination in his eyes.

"The girls will be home soon - we can't do this now."

"If not now, when?"

"Don't you see Barnabas, we never can. Ever." Angelique pouted as his thumb brushed her cheek. "I can't have an affair, nor can you."

"But Angelique, I think I-" Barnabas struggled with his words and Angelique quickly shook her head.

"You don't, you can't."

"And yet somehow I've still do." Barnabas winced in pain as he reached his arms out to snake around her waist. "I don't know why I do, but I do know that I don't want to stop."

"But I can't feel the same, Barnabas. I want to, but I'm not allowed." She debated as he snaked his arms around her waist. "Barnabas, stop. Please." Angelique begged as he slipped her into his lap. "Let me go, believe me I want to but I can't."

"But you can, Angelique." Barnabas countered as his lips found their way to her neck and his arms tightened around her waist. "You must do what makes you happy - no matter how it makes anyone else feel."

"I don't consider my husband as anyone." Angelique muttered as she tried to find displeasure in his kisses.

"Do you want to be with me - isn't that what you've always wanted?!" Barnabas asked loudly and Angelique sighed.

"Yes but I am afraid that once we're together that you'll get tired of me - or you'll find yourself missing Victoria. And once again I'll go crazy because once again I'll lose you and-" Angelique was cut off by Barnabas smashing his lips against hers.

"You are the only thing I want, as long as you remain this way. Sweet, innocent, and yet still strong and independent." Barnabas whispered against Angelique's lips. "And since when do you care what is right and what is wrong?"

Angelique rolled her eyes at Barnabas' words. "Since when am I nice, or sweet, or innocent?" Angelique now had her eyebrows raised and a small smile had invaded her lips. "And since when do you not care?"

"Oh and I forgot beautiful." Barnabas smirked as he inched closer to Angelique. "I do care, just not right now." He answered bluntly. Angelique rolled her eyes once again and quickly got up from the floor. Letting out a scoff before turning on her heel. "Where are you going?" He asked, watching as Angelique walked over to the door.

"After that, as far away from you as possible. You're so - suffocating." She looked at him as a shiver went down her spine. "It's annoying." Angelique said bluntly before walking out into the hallway and storming down the hallway.

It was seconds later before Angelique heard footsteps behind her in which case she began running to her room. "Let me go!" She yelled out as arms snaked around her. "You think you want me now - but once we get back home you won't. All you want is my body, otherwise you wouldn't be so god #!*% hormonal." She hissed as she tried to pull him away from her.

"You really don't have any feelings for me, do you?"

"I do but I don't want to be your toy again. I refuse to be thrown away like a piece of trash."

"You're not a piece of trash, and I'd never treat you like a toy. However you are none the less a doll."

"Maybe so, but it's obvious that you still want to keep the other one. I'm not doing that Barnabas."

"I do not!" He shouted and quickly released Angelique from his hold.

"Then fine," Angelique turned to face Barnabas, crossing her arms. "Look at me right now and tell me you don't want to be with Victoria and that you want to spend an eternity with me and only me."

Barnabas' eyes widened at Angelique's words and he quickly composed himself and lifted his chin, "And will you do if I say all of that?" He copied Angelique by crossing his arms, staring down at her as if he were trying intimidate her.

Angelique bit her lips and took a small step forward, slipping her arms around him hesitantly. She gulped nervously as he looked into her eyes. "Then I'll give up everything to be with you. I'll divorce Roger and give up my mortality once again. I'll force Ardestia to at least accept the fact that you are her father." Angelique said these words confidently and watched as Barnabas' eyes filled up with hope.

After Angelique had finished speaking Barnabas quickly cleared his throat, but as soon as he looked into her eyes he froze. "I- I." He struggled with his words and watched as Angelique held her was feeling lightheaded but he forced himself to speak in fear of losing Angelique."I-I can't breathe when I'm around you. I-I c-can't speak." Barnabas felt the walls close around him as he spoke and he struggled to find air as the feeling of claustrophobia kicked in.

"Barnabas..?" Angelique asked worryingly as Barnabas seemed to struggle with his words. "Barnabas!" She repeated herself when Barnabas fell on his knees in front of her.

"I need blood n-now!" Barnabas struggled to find air through his hunger and he reached for Angelique's arms, pulling her down in front of him. "Please Angelique, I'm starving." He begged.

Angelique fell to the floor obediently and quickly pulled her hair to one side, exposing her bare neck. "Hurry before you starve." She said worryingly.

Barnabas was hesitant in looking up at Angelique's neck, knowing that he would not be able to control himself. But at the first sight of her neck Barnabas took a hold of Angelique's waist, pulling her to him before piercing his fangs into her neck.

As he drank, Barnabas slipped Angelique into his lap. For once, the woman didn't oppose or comment on the fact that she was so close to him. It was when Angelique wrapped his legs around his waist that he began to wonder if she was finding pleasure in this. He groaned, forcing himself to pull away from Angelique's neck so that he could furrow an eyebrow at her.

Just then the front door opened and David gasped at the sight of Barnabas and Angelique in the middle of the floor. "Oh my- oh #!*% ." He turned on his heel and closed the door behind him, bumping into Ardestia in the process. She looked up at him, confused with his protection of the door. "If you love me you won't go in there."

"Yeah well good thing we just started dating." Ardestia countered as she pushed David away from the door to open it. Immediately, she screamed at the sight of Barnabas and her mother lying on the floor. "What the #!*% is this?!" She yelled angrily, looking back to see a group of girls with their mouths gaped open.

"Abby you owe me five bucks." Naomi whispered in Abigail's ear and she groaned, pulling the money from her pocket.

"You two bet on how long it would take for my parents to hook up?!"

"Wait - your parents?"

"Are you alright?" Barnabas asked and Angelique quickly nodded her head. "Good because I feel dreadful." He muttered and Angelique frowned, patting his back before standing up from the ground.

"First of all Abigail give your sister her money back because Barnabas and I aren't hooking up - he hasn't had blood in days and he could have starved without mine." Angelique explained in a firm tone as she walked over to the door.

"Second of all, Ardestia, you have managed to fail on keeping all of this a secret, so for that you're grounded until your birthday." Angelique placed her hand on the door frame and watched as Ardestia scoffed.

"But I shouldn't have to keep any secrets!" Ardestia debated and before Angelique could counter Barnabas cleared his throat.

"No you shouldn't - nor should you be punished for not doing so." Barnabas chimed in, silencing Angelique in the process. "But I shouldn't be shunned for something your mother hid from you - all I'm asking is that now that my daughters know that you are your sister that you give me a chance to make up for the eighteen years that were taken away from me."

Ardestia stared at Barnabas blankly, blinking frantically in shock as he approached her. Eventually he held his arm out to her and she took steps away from him, pressing into David's chest in the process. David slowly wrapped his arms around Ardestia, protecting her from Barnabas.

Barnabas continued to reach out out to her until Angelique placed her hand over it, forcing his arm back to his side.

"I need to go to bed." Ardestia murmured, pulling away from David and walking past Barnabas and Angelique.

Barnabas turned as Ardestia walked past him and took a hold of her arm, causing her to form to break. "Ardestia I-" he looked down at her arm and saw her skin crack before his eyes. She quickly snatched her arm back and stormed across the room to the bedroom door. She quickly turned the knob and stumbled over to the nearest bed.

"Wait- that's David's bedroom." Angel furrowed her eyebrows and looked to David. "Are you two-?"

"No." David answered plainly, letting out a sigh as he looked over at the door. "I need to be with her right now, it's obvious no one else here can speak to her without asking something of her." He shot his entire family a small scowl before storming past them and rushing across the room over to his bedroom door. David knocked gently on his door before turning the knob, peeking his head in to see Ardestia pacing back and fourth across the room. She stopped at the first sight of David, freezing in her tracks completely.

David sighed and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. "I hate to sound rude, but why did you come to my room?"

"Because I just want to be alone right now." Ardestia brought her hand to her forehead. David smiled as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"And how are you alone right now?" David smirked as he swayed them back and forth. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

Ardestia smiled at David's question and brought her head to his chest, "I'm with you, and we're alone." She pulled her head away from his chest to smile up at him.

David rested his chin on Ardestia's head, "So you want to be alone..with me?" He asked as she pulled her head away from his chest.

"With or without you, yes." Ardestia nodded her head and watched as David continued to look down at her. "But I'd prefer to be with you." She whispered as she reached up to kiss him.

David hummed in response to Ardestia's soft kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. "To be honest, I don't know how I went so long without anyone - I mean I had my mother but it wasn't the same." David frowned as he tried not to think of his mother's death, for it was Ardestia's mother who had caused his painful childhood. He noticed Ardestia look down at the floor sadly and David tugged at her waist, "You don't think I blame you for that do you?" He asked, instantly regretting bringing up his mother's death. "Do you?" He asked again when Ardestia didn't look up from the floor.

"It's just-" Ardestia let out a sad sigh and looked up at David, but found herself looking away from him to stare at the window. "How can you stand to even look at my mother? After all she has done to your family?" She finally looked over at David, who closed his eyes and bit his lip.

When David opened his eyes he saw Ardestia staring up at him sadly and his arms tightened around her waist, "Because I'm crazy about her daughter. I swear I think I'm-" He quickly stopped himself before realizing that there was no turning back and that he had to finish his sentence. He gulped nervously as Ardestia brought her hands to his chest, "In love with her."

This caused Ardestia's ashamed frown to be replaced with a surprised smile, "You're in love with me?"

"I know we just met, and I'm sure it took Nathan months to say it to you but-" David tried to explain himself before being cut off by Ardestia's lips.

"We were together for six months and the word 'love' never left his mouth. That's why we broke up, he wasn't nearly as mature as you. And that's why I'm in love with you too. Even if we just met five days ago, and we're technically cousins and can probably never have children." Ardestia giggled before bringing her lips to David's.

"We can always adopt, if we ever decide to bring children into this insane family." David looked back at the door. "And if you ever in your right mind agree to marry me." He looked back down at Ardestia and shrugged.

"Well then you're lucky that my mind doesn't work like others, because even though we just met I'd say yes in a second." Ardestia brought her head to David's chest once again and wrapped her arms around him.

David was surprised by Ardestia's words, and as he swayed them in place he was silent, curious to test Ardestia's words. He bit his lip before looking down at Ardestia, "Then marry me." He found himself saying with a small smile and Ardestia's immediately widened.

After a long moment of silence between them, David frowned and immediately brought her back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her from behind. " Never mind." He sighed and buried his lips in her shoulder.

"Ask me again." Ardestia looked down at her shoulder as he kissed looked up at her with a shocked expression before gulping.

"Are you serious?" David watched as Ardestia turned to face him and she brought her hands to his chest. "But we haven't even done anything or gone anywhere and we-"

" I've been reading my mom's journal - and I found out Barnabas had promised marriage to my mother after a month of knowing each other - he went away for a year and when he came back Barnabas claimed she was different. And he fell out of love with her." Ardestia explained as her hands entwined with David's.

"I don't want you to ask  
me unless you can promise to never get tired of me - and that you'll accept the fact that I may change. And if you can't, then don't ask until you can. And if you think you never can, never tell me or else I'll go bloody mad." She said all of this in a firm tone as David smiled, clearing his throat to keep her from speaking.

Ardestia bit her tongue as David stared down at her nervously. "Alright um," He rambled, getting down on one knee without taking his eyes off of Ardestia. At that moment he bit his lip, taking a taste of alcohol. David ignored this foul taste and coughed. At this moment he caught Ardestia laughing, "I should just get up shouldn't I?" He sighed and and began to lift himself off the ground but Ardestia pressed him back down on his knees.

"No, don't. This is really fun." She shook her head and David let out a sigh.

"But Ardestia I'm trying to be serious and you're laughing." David sighed, trying to get back up.

Ardestia pushed David back down on his knees and sucked in her last laugh, "Alright go ahead I'm done now I swear." She said reassuringly and looked down at him with an eager smile.

David took in a deep breathe before lifting her head up to stare at Ardestia intimately. "Ardestia Blair will you-" He suddenly paused to look back towards the bed and before Ardestia could stop him David wrapped his arms around both of her legs, throwing her over his right shoulder.

David ran over to his bed and threw Ardestia off of him as she giggled. "Kiss me." He finished his sentence in a demanding tone, causing Ardestia to bite her lip before leaning in to kiss him softly. She pulled away after only a few seconds, causing David to frown and reach out for Ardestia, dragging her to him. "I said kiss me, not touch my lips with yours."

Ardestia rolled her eyes and brought her lips to his in a rougher matter. With time her tongue licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. She whimpered against his lips, still begging to explore the inside of his mouth.

David opened his mouth as Ardestia whimpered, placing his hands on her waist while they kissed. "…Ardestia.." He whispered her name in a pleasant hiss. "We should really get to bed." David sighed, pulling away from her lips to look down at her face.

"And do what…?" Ardestia smirked, looking down at the mattress underneath her. " We've already gotten to the bed."

David sighed, looking over at the clock on the wall and then over at the door. "Yes we have, but now it's time to sleep. They'll hear us out there if we do…anything." He answered as he crawled across the bed. He gazed down at the empty spot next to him while also eyeing Ardestia, who grinned and filled the spot willingly.

Margaret stood in the middle of the hallway with her mouth gaped open, for she was still in shock from Ardestia's words. She tried to laugh it off, hoping that she may have just heard her wrong. Still she looked around at her sisters with a nervous smile and a cracked giggle to match, "Did I just hear Ardestia say 'my parents?'"Margret looked around at her sisters who stared back at her blankly. At this moment Margret bit her lip in anticipation, as if someone was going to jump out and start laughing.

When that didn't happen, Margret turned to look at her father who wore an ashamed look on his face, and she finally let out a scoff. "Holy #!*% ." She looked over her shoulder to see her sisters eyes widen. "You're Ardestia's dad?" Margret gasped dramatically nodded his head slowly.

The fourteen year old then looked to Angelique who tried to keep her eyes darted in another direction. "Wait a second - you're that chick dad used to go out with right before mom." Margret watched as Angelique turned to look at her with a small smirk.

"I guess you could say that, although he never took me anywhere - except his bedroom." Angelique looked over her shoulder to Barnabas.

Angel rolled her eyes, "He said-" she pushed her sisters out of the way to approach Angelique, and before she could do anything rash Barnabas stepped inbetween the two women. He then looked down at his daughter and cleared his throat, "I lied." Barnabas said plainly and looked around at the group of girls. "About everything. The only full truth is in Angelique's journal."

"And what about what happened after the last page?" Naomi chimed in, cocking her head to the side. Some of the girls looked back at Naomi and nodded their head in agreement.

"He and I will tell you absolutely anything you want to know." Angelique looked to Barnabas worryingly, hoping that he would simply nod his head at the girls.

"Why should we believe you now?" Josette crossed her arms at Angelique, scowling. "I guess what I'd like to know is - Who the #!*% are you anyways, and how do you know my dad?"

Angelique bit her lip at Josette's question and looked to Barnabas before answering. "I'm an old friend-"

"Right there - boom - you're lying." Abigail brought her fist to her palm and made a childish rocket sound.

Angelique's mouth gaped open as she looked back up to Barnabas, who simply shrugged at his daughter's comment Angelique let out a sigh, rolling her eyes back to Abigail. "Fine, you're dad and I used to have an affair." She admitted.

"Yeah and it looked like you guys were picking up where you left off.." Margaret murmured and Josette forced herself not to laugh, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Hey-!" Angelique and Barnabas both said as the girls snickered.

"Well when did you guys have an affair?" Abigail attempted to ask civil before noticing Naomi's furrowed eyebrows.

"Like two hundred years ago, remember?" Naomi rolled her eyes back at Abigail.

"No -! I haven't gotten to read the journal yet !" Abigail snapped and Naomi sighed, turning to look at her father again. "I don't even think dad has yet!" She waved her arm out in his direction until Margaret pulled back down.

"What journal?" Margaret asked curiously, noticing Angelique roll her eyes. "Your journal? From two hundred years ago?" This question replayed in her head until she came to a realization, in which she gasped and brought both hands to her mouth. "You're two hundred years old?!" She asked loudly and everyone around her brought a finger to their lips.

Margaret rolled her eyes, "Oh who cares, no one here knows us - they're smart enough to not drive through Collinsport. Lucky #!*% ." She hissed, scowling at the doors around them.

Angelique furrowed her eyebrows as she watched Margaret act somewhat hyperactive, and she couldn't help but look up to the older girls, "Did someone put something in her drink or something?" She asked bluntly and they all exchanged questionable looks.

Margaret looked over her shoulder and frowned when they all shook their heads, "Damn it. I was hoping that this all wasn't actually happening so that maybe I could wake up tomorrow to a normal life." She sighed, looking over at the clock in the kitchen and slumping her shoulders, "And now it's three a.m. and I've discovered my whole life is a lie." Margaret frowned, bobbing her head downwards towards the ground in front of Angelique.

"Are we all sure that she isn't high?" Josette looked to Angelique with a worried look. This time Barnabas let out a sigh, causing everyone to look at him.

"Leave her be, she's most likely just tired and needs to sleep." He said defensively and Angelique nodded her head in agreement with him. "It is late, so tomorrow we will all wake up and sit at the kitchen until all of these problems are resolved, am I understood?" Barnabas looked around at his daughters who all nodded their heads obediently.

"Yes sir " Many of them said in quiet tones and Barnabas stepped out of the way to allow them to walk through, pulling Angelique over to his side to keep her out of the way as well.

"Do you need more blood?" Angelique whispered in Barnabas ear as his daughters passed her. Just then Josette stopped in front of them and gave her father an apologetic look.

"Before you ask why I didn't freak out like Maggie did, Abby told me everything - or at least everything she knew - back at the party." Josette was looking at both Barnabas and Angelique as she spoke before turning away from Angelique completely.

"You made sure not to inject venom into her right? You can't lose control, apparently you've done it before." Josette raised an eyebrow and Barnabas knew she was referring to Julia.

Nonetheless the vampire nodded his head reassuringly to his daughter and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. "I know, my heart. I was very careful with Angelique, and I swear to you that I was simply drinking blood - we were not doing..anything." Barnabas gulped for this statement was only half true. He sighed and brought his hand behind her neck, stroking her skin with his thumb.

Josette looked away from her father to stare up and Josette, "I know, but if you two were-" Angelique had opened her mouth to speak but Josette quickly held her hand up in the air. "I won't kill you, but I will tell mom." She said firmly and watched her father roll his eyes, pulling his hand away from her neck to rest it back at his side.

"I prefer not be threatened or warned while I am in pain, Josette we agreed that hunting was your job for everyone." He countered, wincing at the pain of talking in a firm tone. "I need to go to sleep, Angelique will you, and only you, escort me to my room, it seems I need at least another ounce of blood - in which case you cannot stand up afterwards, luckily I have two beds." He paused to look at Josette, "All because you decided to busy yourself with other things."  
Barnabas began to walk back into the hotel room, holding onto Angelique for support. Josette rolled her eyes before noticing his limp . "Are you seriously that hungry for blood, dad? You had an ounce a couple of days ago when we left." She called back to Barnabas questionably.

"What are you talking about?" Barnabas raised an eyebrow, eyeing his daughter over his shoulder.

"You're limping." Josette answered plainly and nodded her head in the direction of his leg. She watched as Angelique looked over her shoulder, widening her eyes at the sight of Barnabas standing at an angle.

"Oh um - He tripped over me." Angelique looked up at Josette and shot her a nervous smile. Josette only looked back at her with a confused expression on her face, "I mean my leg- he tripped over my leg."

"You're such a bad liar." Naomi spoke up, looking at both Angelique and Barnabas with a smirk. She watched as Barnabas looked at his daughters angrily.

"She is not lying, and I ask that you please refrain from being rude to her, even if you believe she deserves it - which she doesn't." Barnabas said defensively, lifting his chin up.

Angelique slowly turned her head to Barnabas, staring at him in pure shock. "I don't?"

"She doesn't?" Josette and Naomi exchanged a furrowed brow and crossed their arms.

"Why of course not, Angelique has changed since then." Barnabas nodded once at his daughters. "Have you not?" He eyed down at Angelique with his chin still raised in the air. The vampire watched the woman smile faintly and nod her head.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Barnabas took Angelique by the hand and pulled her away from the circle, ignoring the pain he felt in between his legs as he walked quickly to his bedroom.

Angelique went with Barnabas willingly, looking back at the girls with a furrowed brow as they glared at her. She turned to look at the back of Barnabas' head as they seemed to rush to his bedroom.

Once they were in his bedroom Barnabas closed the door behind him, locking it and testing it by yanking at the knob. He looked up at the hinge before turning to Angelique, seeing that she had already taken the liberty of sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her hair to one side of her neck. "You don't seem to be very famished to me." She muttered, breaking the silence between the two.

"I am, I can barely walk." Barnabas walked slowly over to the foot of the bed where she sat. He gazed down at her as she kept her eyes on the mirror and he looked over his shoulder at her reflection.

He watched as Angelique stared blankly at the mirror, slowly bringing her hand to the mark on her neck, trailing it up to the bruises on her face. Barnabas looked down at Angelique's arms, taking notice of the fact that she had pulled her sleeves back down.

Angelique felt Barnabas' stare and she tried to ignore it, continuing to trace her hand over her own cheek in silence.

At this moment Barnabas cleared his throat, reaching out to take Angelique's in his. He let out a sigh as he stroked his thumbs over her fingers before bringing her hand to his lips. "Angelique.."

Angelique watched as Barnabas continued to play with her hand until finally taking a seat next to her. He looked into her eyes intently before bringing his other hand to her cheek, " I've really scarred you haven't I?" Barnabas frowned, looking down at her hand again.

"You never meant to," Angelique found herself muttering and Barnabas looked up at her in surprise. "I mean you hurt me but, well, I cursed your entire family and hid a child from you years."

"You had your reasons.."

"They weren't logical, though." Angelique countered, blinking as Barnabas's grip tightened on her hand. "If you are not in need of blood, Barnabas-" She paused, trying to pull her hand away but he held onto her tightly. "I should really be going." Angelique looked back at the door worryingly.

"I simply do not understand you, just twenty minutes ago your legs were wrapped around my waist, and now you're wishing to run away." Barnabas furrowed his eyebrows at Angelique.

"Because I got caught up in the moment, and now I'm trying to find my sanity." Angelique gulped, looking back at Barnabas blankly. "If you really cared about me you'd let go of both my hand and my heart."

"But I don't want to."

"But I do want you to, and if you really cared for your family and me, you'd do as I wish."

"But-" Barnabas stopped himself suddenly, looking down at Angelique's hands once more before slipping his own hands out of . "Fine. I'll let go."

"Thank you." Angelique turned her back to Barnabas, pulling her hair to one side, "Do you need blood or not?" She asked in a questionable tone, eyeing him over her shoulder.

"Perhaps a little more would help." Barnabas answered, clearing his throat the moment he felt her eyes upon him. He lifted his chin high in the air and reached his arms out to Angelique, holding onto her shoulders for support as he slid closer to her. As Barnabas did this he felt her shiver under his touch. "Are you alright, Angelique?"

"I'm fine." Angelique answered in a cracked tone while her teeth fought off the urge to grind. "You're just very cold, like winter almost." She went on to say as Barnabas positioned himself behind her.

"I apologize." Barnabas said coolly, leaning forward to bring his mouth near her neck. "I hope this may warm you up, but if it doesn't ." His voice trailed off to see Angelique nod her head.

"It's fine," Angelique shrugged, taking in a silent breathe when he brought his mouth near her neck. "I happen to enjoy winter - it's my favorite season."

"I did not know that.." Barnabas' furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his mouth slightly away from her neck. "Why is that?"

"It was December of '72 when I found out I was pregnant, December 25th." Angelique answered, bringing her hand to where Barnabas had breathed on her neck.

Barnabas smiled, "You do know that December 25th is the date of Christmas, right?"

"Of course I do." Angelique furrowed an eyebrow, slightly insulted by the question. She had always known what Christmas was and she celebrated it every year after Ardestia was born. Still, Angelique wondered if Barnabas meant something else by his question and she looked up to see a sad look on his face. "What was your point in asking me that?"

Barnabas furrowed his eyebrows, "You don't remember the first time we made love?"

_**Update :**_

_**I have this story on Wattpad, and it's a more updated version since it doesn't seem as if I can go back and edit my previous chapters on here any longer. **_

_**There is a link to my Wattpad profile on my profile, so if any of you are confused with the way this story is put, the clearer version is on my Wattpad. **_

_**It's the same story but I went back and made it to where you know who is who and why they are in the story. **_

_**It's a much better version, trust me. **_

_**- Love Eden **_


End file.
